If I Don't Remember When I Wake
by kasey07
Summary: Ginny Weasley has the perfect life, a sucessful healer and engaged to the The Boy Who Lived. But when an accident renders her to lose her memory, she opens doors she never even knew. Opportunities with an old enemy surface and a brush with death arise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

"Healer Weasley!" a rushed voice cried from the end of the stark white hallway. "Healer Weasley!" a rather tall blonde ran towards Ginny Weasley, the slapping of her shoes echoing against the bare walls.

"What is it Georgia?"

"The…the patient on… on," Georgia the blonde struggled to catch her breath but she did manage to utter 4 words. "Edward Flare…fifth floor."

Ginny wasted no time and dashed down the halls, taking a flight of stairs down before she found Edward, a fifty year old balding man waving a wand around wildly, his hand shaking. All around, several healers and mediwitches were trying to persuade him to slowly put down the wand.

"No! They're coming to get me! Crumple-horned snorkaks!" screamed the delusional man. "You can't help me, GET BACK!"

Another mediwizard who had been slowly edging towards Edward, leapt back, startled when he had pointed the wand in his direction.

"It's going to be okay, just put your wand down," said Ginny slowly. "We'll help you."

"No, you can't, no one can!"

"Yes we will, all you have to do is-"

"INCENDO!" exclaimed Edward, setting fire to a pot plant two feet right behind Ginny. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the aurors positioning themselves, wands out and ready for anything. Ginny caught Harry's eye, who was among the aurors and gave him the signal to not do anything.

"Ok, ok. Just calm down. I can help you. My name is Ginny Weasley. I'm a healer here at St. Mungo's."

"You…you can h-h-help me?"

"Yes, all you have to do is put the wand down."

Edward's arm, now shaking violently, started lowering his arm. The aurors were slowly moving towards him too when Edward suddenly screamed out, "OBLIVIATE!"

The memory charm hit Ginny square in the chest and Harry rushed to catch her before she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**Authors Notes: So what did you think? Should I keep it or scrap it? More action coming up soon! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Also I would like to thank hp-lexicon(dot)org for all their helpful information on places, creatures, spells!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Ginny's eyes fluttered open before she immediately shut them from the blinding white lights. She could hear whispers of voices all around, and she painfully forced her eyes open to see.

"GINNY," a shrill voice screamed before she was crushed by several red headed people. "Ginny, baby. I was so afraid. Oh! Thank goodness you're alright." The plump woman with the red hair grabbed Ginny and squeezed into another embrace.

"Where am I?" Ginny looked around the hospital room with a look of utter confusion on her face.

"Gin, you're in St. Mungo's. You were hit by a charm. Don't you remember?" said another man with a freckled face and the same red hair.

"No." She paused. "Who's Gin?"

Everyone exchanged glances before the dumpy woman burst into tears. The door to the room creaked open and a man with dark hair and glasses stepped in.

"Ginny!" He looked tired and relieved when he saw her, "Sorry, I had to finish up some details. How are you feeling?" He took her hand but she quickly pulled back.

"Who are you?"

"Harry, mate. She can't remember anything," explained another red haired man. Ginny guessed they must all come from the same family. The man called Harry looked up them and then back to her, his face falling into a concerned look.

"Ginny. Don't you remember me?"

She slowly shook her head.

"It's me. Harry. We're engaged to marry in two months. You're Ginny Weasley, you were hit by the memory charm and now you can't remember anything."

"A charm? As in like magic?" she asked incredulously.

"You're a witch, Gin."

Ginny's face first turned into confusion then surprise and then back into confusion. "Oh," was all she couldsaid.

"Alright visiting time is over. Out!" yelled a stern looking woman dressed in a mediwitch uniform. "This poor girl needs her rest."

With one final glance at Ginny, everyone slowly shuffled out of the room. Harry paused briefly at the door and gave Ginny a sad smile and then closed the door with a click leaving Ginny behind even more confused than ever.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed, The Gypsy-Pirate Queen Teetering on the Brink of Insanity Past the Point of No Return Man Life Sucks, mistinthenight, Nocturnal1007 and Dracoandme.**

**Sorry about the short chapters, I'm kinda just finishing up details of school. I received my Honor Roll Certificate today. I am so proud there was only about three people in the entire class on Honor Roll and I 'm one of them.**

**And I promise Draco and longer chapters should be coming up real soon here, as soon as I find a way to get rid of Harry for a little bit. LOL. Peace Out.**

**Xoxo**

**Kassandra a.k.a. Kasey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Back at the office, Harry Potter was sitting at his desk with his head held in his hands, his disheveled black hair falling between his fingers. Things had been very stressful lately, the promotion that he had received a month ago, the fast approaching wedding and now his fiancé had lost her memory. _'What the bloody hell was he ever going to do?' _A knock on the door brought Harry out of his thoughts. "Come in."

"Mr. Potter, I have the files you were looking for," said a brunette witch setting down several fat, brown envelopes on the desk that was already scattered with loose papers. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you Lydia. Oh, wait I do! Could you owl this to Ron, it's the Bristol case notes he needed. Thanks again." He handed a brown envelope to her.

"Not a problem Mr. Potter." I'll send it right away." The gold name plate that read 'Harry Potter- Head of Auror Department' on the door caught the light from outside as Lydia opened and shut it behind her with a quiet click. Harry sighed again before getting up from his chair, taking his coat off the rack and walking out of his office. Unfortunately he collided with another person on the way out.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" a male voice snarled. Everything blurred for a moment before he focused on a familiar ferret.

"Malfoy!" exclaimed Harry, "What the bloody fuck are you doing here?" demanded Harry.

"I don't see how it's any of your fucking problems, Pothead!" and with that he walked away.

Harry glared at his back while he walked, _'Why the hell was Malfoy here?'_ he wondered. Then again, Malfoy was also an auror, he had been there when Harry and Ron trained to be an auror too but he hadn't seen his old, school enemy for the last 6 years. Not since Malfoy had become a spy for the order, vowing revenge on his father and bringing down the reign of Voldemort. _'Now all of a sudden, he was back from...from where ever he was before.'_

Lydia, the secretary, gave Harry a small smile before brushing past him. "Have a good evening Mr. Potter."

"Same to you too."

He made his way to the front entrance, passing the enchanted windows that had been charmed to look like the sun was bathing its slowly disappearing, golden light on gentle rolling hills outside. Eric at the front desk bade Harry goodbye as he passed and got into the ministry lift. He wanted to stop by the hospital to check up on Ginny but instead decided to stop at her flat and grabbing some of her things.

* * *

He opened the door to her flat and was instantly greeted by Ginny's meowing cat. "Hello Tabitha," he said to the grey lump of fur moving on the floor around his feet. "I suppose you'll want food, you're mummy's going to be a while before she gets back." The cat meowed again in response.

Harry stepped into the kitchen and took out a tin of tuna out of the cupboard and scooped it into the food plate and set it on the floor. After taking a moment to watch the cat eat happily, he grabbed a duffel bag from the hall closet and cautiously turned the knob to Ginny's room.

Ginny's room looked like a tornado had ripped through it and left everything scattered about on the floor and the bed. "Holy shit," Harry breathed as he carefully stepped on the in, taking care not to tread on anything breakable. Checking his wrist watch, it read quarter to seven. Feeling rushed, Harry quickly grabbed the first pieces of clothing off the floor. Looking around to see if he needed anything else and grabbed a black, lacy bra off the of the bed post.

Rushing down the hall, Harry didn't see Tabitha and ended up tripping over her; leaving him sprawled on the floor, his glasses lying a couple feet from him.

"Meow?" Tabitha climb up on top of Harry's back, sat down and began washing her paw.

"Bloody cat," muttered Harry as he tried to get the cat off of him, "Get off! Or else I'll put you out in the cold!"

Tabitha gracefully jumped off his back and sat beside him, her yellow eyes regarding his every move. Harry fumbled around for his glasses until he found them, then he went over to Ginny's fireplace. Grabbing a handful of silvery powder from the blue flower pot on the mantle, he threw it into the fireplace and the flames burst into bright emerald.

"ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL!" yelled Harry as he was engulfed in flames.

* * *

Just as Harry was reaching Ginny's hospital room, a piercing scream erupted from behind the closed door.

"Ginny!" cried Harry.

He dropped the bag he had been carrying and dashed towards her room. The door was locked as Harry furiously jiggled the knob to get it work before resorting to punching the obstacle with his fists.

"Ginny!" he yelled again, "answer me!"

"My god Potter," drawled a voice from behind Harry. "You're a fucking wizard, use your damn wand."

He turned around and glared at Draco Malfoy who was lazily leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Harry pulled out his wand from his robes, "Alohomora!"

He burst into the room, wand drawn and ready, his eyes trying to focus in the dark light. When suddenly he was ambushed by a dark figure that came hurtling towards him.

* * *

**Authors Note: Dun, Dun, Dun. A cliffy there, review and maybe I'll post the next chapter by the day after tomorrow, otherwise you'll have to wait at least another week to find out what happens, I have company coming over next week.**

**Anyways, thanks to my lil sis, Aimee who read over this story and caught all of my spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Thank you to Eve Granger who reviewed for the last chapter. I'll think about your suggestion for Harry. ;**

**Reviews are appreciated! Remember, review and I write faster. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Harry stumbled back a step when the dark shape hurtled towards him, he didn't expect the attacker to be coming right for him. He felt a pair of arms go around his neck before he realized it was Ginny that was clutching on to him, breathless and sobbing into his robes. 

"Lumos," muttered Harry and instantly the rooms was flooded with silver light from the end of Harry's wand. Nothing seemed out of place, except for…

"Holy fucking mother of Hell," Harry gasped and nearly dropped his wand from shock.

"If you're going to faint like a little wuss, Potter. Go outside and I'll handle this myself," said a voice from behind Harry.

Harry glared at Draco, trying to calm down the hysterical Ginny that still squeezed his chest. "I'll take care of this Malfoy."

"What is going on in h- OH MY LORD!" gasped a plump mediwitch who had just walked in the room to investigate. "What is going here? Is this some sort of a sick joke!" she demanded at Draco who happened to be standing the closest to her. "Because if this is, I will call in authorities! You do not do something like this to a poor, recovering, young woman!" screeched the woman, her index finger poking Draco in the chest every time she spoke.

"With all due respect ma'am, I didn't do this, I'm an auror" he said slowly as if talking to a four year old child.

The witch took a deep breath, "Mr. Potter please take Ms. Weasley up to the fifth floor tea room and try to calm her down there." She paused as Harry gave a nod walked out of the room with his fiancé still held in his arms. "You," she turned to Draco, "What's your name?" she demanded.

"Draco Malfoy, ma'am."

"Good, ok. Stay here and I'll go owl the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," said the woman looking very flustered. Then she turned and immediately ran down the hall as fast as she could.

Draco took one last look at the room _'Who ever did this meant business for the little Weaselette.'_ And with that last departing thought, he closed the door behind, returning darkness once more to the tiny enclosed.

* * *

One floor up from the catastrophe, Harry was trying to get Ginny settled into her seat. Nevertheless she was still in a state of shock from the events. The tea room was buzzing with people sitting at their own little tables, laughing and chatting as if every single thing was fine and dandy. 

"Ginny, it's ok, everything's fine now. I'm here."

She however still wasn't convinced and continued to dart her gaze around the tea shop. Harry poured a Ginny a cup of tea but changed his mind when he saw how bad her hands were shaking.

"Tell me what happened."

Ginny drew a shaky breath before beginning, "I-I was asleep, when I woke up it was dark so I went to turn the lamp on beside my bed and then I saw…"

She broke into another loud sob, attracting glances from nearby tables. One woman even gave Harry a look of disgust before getting up and gently asking, "Dear, is he bothering you?" to Ginny. Ginny shook her head no, and the woman went back to her table, taking glances out the corner of her eye every few minutes in Harry's direction.

"Shhh, it's ok. Just tell me what happened."

"I woke up and then I saw…I saw, something in the corner. So I went over and…oh, it was so horrible. I realized that there was a body and it was drenched in blood." Ginny stopped and started weeping once again. "But the most shocking thing was that I recognized that it… it was me."

"Harry!"

He turned around in his seat to see Ron and several other aurors from the office had strolled in. Ron settled himself in a seat next to Ginny, "Gin, are you ok?"

"No," she answered, her voice deathly quiet.

"Here, I picked up a blanket on the way up here, Thought you'd need it," said Ron handing Ginny an ugly grey, fleece blanket. She wordlessly took it and wrapped it tightly around herself.

Harry turned to the rest of aurors who stood around the table looking rather uncomfortable. "Go do your work, report back to me in ten minutes."

They nodded and walked out the door just as a recognizable blonde man walked in.

Ron opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted by Draco Malfoy who had silently walked up behind him.

"What the fuck, Malfoy! Nearly gave a fucking heart attack!" shouted Ron, his face turning redder by the second.

"If you weren't deaf, then you would have heard me come in, Weasel King," said Draco.

"My, you really are losing your touch, Malfoy" said Harry.

Draco flashed him his infamous smirk before sitting down in a chair at the table.

"HEY!" exclaimed Ron, "You weren't invited to sit with us!"

"You do," said Malfoy sounding rather sure of himself. "I have the information that you want."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco who was now helping himself to cup of tea and a croissant. "What information?"

"Well…Weasel King, since you're so mentally challenged, I'll make this as simple as possible." He paused for brief moment to swallow his bite of croissant. "The corpse that looked like Weaselette, well, it was actually Glenda Mission who went missing about a month ago. Polyjuice potion changed her to look like Weaselette." Draco explained. He got up from the table, threw down his napkin and started towards the exit.

"Then why me?" whispered Ginny. Harry stole a glance at her, she had been so quiet both him and Ron had forgotten about her.

"Because, Weasley" said Draco slowly turning around to face them, "being the fiancé of The Bloody Wanker Who Refused to Die isn't all tea parties and daisies." He turned to Ron and Harry, "I suggest you watch over her, a dark mark was put on the arm of the dead body and Glenda Mission was muggle."

"Then does it all mean?" inquired Harry.

"Death Eaters, my simple minded fool, Death Eaters," and with one fleeting look, Draco exited the tea room with his robes billowing behind him.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: Thanks from msgaured, dracoandme, mistinthenight for the reviews!**

**Incase you didn't get the part about the Dark Mark being on Glenda's arm. Glenda's a muggle and Death Eaters don't recuit muggles so very obviously the mark was put there against her will to serve as a warning to Ginny. Hope that cleared things up incase you were confused**

**Ok, there is something I have to get off of my chest. I have had over 360 reads over the past 3 days and I get less than8 reviews! What the fuck is that? I put all this time into writing these stories, the least people could do is sacrifice like 30 seconds over their life just to put one word down for a review. As long as it's a review, I don't care how long it is.**

**I have 8 people having me on alert for this story and the only people that have reviewed are Dracoandme, Eve Granger, msquared, Nocturnal007 and The Gypsy-Pirate Queen Teetering on the Brink of Insanity Past the Point of No Return Man Life Sucks. Thats 5 out of 8! What happened to the other 3? You know who you are. And if people don't start reviewing, I will delete this story. I don't care if I've spent over 12 hours all together writing, editing and trying to upload these chapters. I've done it before and I can do it again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Please don't leave," begged Ginny who had refused to let go of Harry's arm. Harry grimaced, he wanted to stay with Ginny but then again, duty called especially since he was the Head of the Auror Department. 

"Ginny, I'll make sure plenty of aurors to look after to you. I'll only be gone for a couple of hours. Besides, you've been up all night, get some sleep" Harry assured as he led her into another hospital room.

Ginny was unconvinced but suddenly a voice shrieked, "GINNY!" The next thing she knew she was smothered in hugs and kisses. "It's ok, baby, mummy's here."

"Dear, I think you're suffocating her," said Arthur Weasley gently.

Immediately, Molly Weasley loosened her grip on her daughter. "How are you feeling dear? Have you had anything to eat yet? I brought you some food."

"I'm fine… mom," answered Ginny. It felt odd to her, calling a woman she didn't even remember mother.

"No, no , no. Eat," said Molly eagerly as she held up a plate of food up to Ginny's face. The aroma of the delicious roast beef, mashed potatoes and other varieties of Molly Weasley's famous home cooking reminded she had not had anything to eat since last night.

"If you're not going to eat that, I'll take it. I'm starved," said another voice that had just entered the room. "Are you feeling any better Gin?"

"Better, thank you… ummm…." she struggled to remember his name.

"Charlie," he supplied.

"Yes," she quietly said.

Harry got up from the position beside Ginny, "Mrs. Weasley, I have to go now. I'll be back in a couple of hours." He swooped down to give Ginny a quick kiss on the forehead before walking out.

"Ginny, honey, do you know who could have done this?" asked Arthur.

"Arthur! She just got obliviated two days ago and you expect her know who did this! For goodness sake's Arthur, she can't even remember any magic, let alone who is leaving dead bodies in her room!" screeched Molly!

Arthur visibly cringed under the verbal attack from his wife. "I forgot," he whimpered.

Charlie grinned at his parents, "Mum, don't be too hard on him. He's had a long night at the ministry."

Molly's facial expressions immediately changed from anger to guilt. "Oh, I'm so sorry Arthur. It's just things have been so stressful lately. Harry and Ginny's wedding, Percy and Penny's baby on the way and now this," she motioned towards Ginny and started crying.

"It's okay, Molly dear," said Arthur soothingly patting her back, "It's alright."

"Quite a lot of drama eh?" asked Charlie to Ginny.

"Ummm…" she wasn't quite sure of what to answer. "They're…"

Charlie grinned as he ran his callused hand through his red hair, "yeah, they're always like that. Quite funny to watch from time to time actually. Well, I got to run, I've got to check on that Peruvian Vipertooth I left Norris in charge of. "

"Be careful, son. Those dragon's fangs are especially venomous," warned Arthur.

"Don't worry Dad, I know how to handle them," yelled the fading voice of Charlie from down the hall.

A sudden tapping at the window brought everyone's attention to what was out there. Molly got up opened the window, and in flew a tawny brown owl with a letter clamped tightly in it's beak. Ginny was rather surprised to see an owl carrying a letter.

"It's alright dear, it's how our post gets around, by owls," explained Arthur who had noticed the confused expression on his daughter's face. He turned back to his wife, who had just let out a huge gasp. "Penelope's in labour! But she's still got another 2 months! We have to go see her!"

The two started racing towards the door, and just before Arthur closed the door he stuck his head in. "Just stay right here Ginny," he said very quickly and slammed the door.

Ginny was left speechless, as quickly as they came, they left. She walked over to a pile of books that one of her sister-in-laws had left behind when they had last visited. She had so much family, it was hard to keep track who was who, it made it even harder when they were all crammed into one room, trying to all talk to her at one time.

A large, leather bound photo album was on top of the tilting stack. Ginny turned the to the first page of the book, on the page there were fading photos of several red-haired babies playing on the floor. She watched in one picture, one baby had knocked down another's staggering tower of blocks and they had both began to silently scream.

As the book progressed on, there were several pictures of a girl, whom she later realizedit was her since there no other girls in the pictures (other than her mother,) surrounded by her brothers.

A soft knock on the door interrupted Ginny as a woman stepped in, "Healer Weasley, is there anything you needed?"

"No, thank you Jenny."

"Georgia," the woman corrected.

"Right," said Ginny, embarrassed that she had gotten her name wrong.

"Not to worry Healer Weasley."

"Please, stop calling me that. Just call me Ginny; I really don't even remember anything about being... what was it? A healer."

Georgia looked horrified at the fact of calling Ginny on a first name basis. "I can't, you're respected Healer Ginevra Weasley soon to be Healer Ginevra Potter. "

"That doesn't mean that you can't call me Ginny."

"Well I-," Georgia abruptly stopped for Ginny's face had instantaneously went as white as a ghost.

So many thoughts were flashing through her head at once as Ginny struggled to keep herself balanced. An image of when she had gotten lost in Diagon Alley when she was five flashed briefly before moving on, when she saw Harry Potter for the first time at the train station when she was eleven, when she danced with Neville at the Yule Ball in her fourth year and spent the entire evening hoping for Harry to ask her to dance. Then everything went dark, and Ginny knew no more.

* * *

"POTTER!" cried a deep voice, "In my office, NOW!" 

Harry groaned, whatever it was, it didn't sound good. "Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Potter. Shut the door behind you and take a seat." Albert Donovan, the Head of Department of Law Enforcement, was round man in his mid-forties. Balding on his head but had a large bushy brown mustache that would have made any self respecting walrus extremely jealous. His auror robes were wrinkled and bags covered the under of his eyes from what looked like lack of sleep. "Now Potter I want to talk about somethingthat is highly confidential, so listen closely,"

Harry nodded dragging his mind from Ginny to what Albert was saying.

"Potter, a group of American aurors have suspected agroup of wizards that have been... how do I put this... practicing dark magic. They've been terrorizing the entire country with disasters."

Harry was confused now, "But sir, how does concern us? Surely the American wizards can handle a bit of dark magic."

"Well, yes, I suppose they could but the problem is…" he broke off to rub his chin, deep in thought of what to say next. "Potter, the problem is some of the magic they've been practicing is new. Meaning, they've been just newly created."

"Then why do they need me?"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP POTTER! I'M GETTING TO THAT!"

Harry raised his arms to shield himself from his boss's angry, flying spit.

"Alright, where was I? Oh right, the crisis is that they have a damn mole in their ministry leaking out information and they don't know who it is. So they can't send in an undercover agent with out the bad fuckers knowing. So then they had to come begging for our help!" Albert slammed his fist down on his desk.

"Sir?" inquired Harry.

"Potter, I want you to go undercover and infiltrate their group. Of course you're going to have to use a disguise and an alibi," said Albert, his eyes sweeping over Harry's forehead. "I have the entire file right here for you to brush up on your research," he declared throwing several large envelopes on the desk in front of Harry. He paused to take a glance at Harry, "you'll need to be leaving immediately, of course."

Meanwhile Harry was still trying to grasp the fact that his boss was sending him undercover while his fiancé was in such an unstable state. "But sir, I can't. I have responsibilities here… the office…"

"We can arrange a substitute until you get back. I'm sure plenty of people would be adequate of being Head of Auror Department," said Albert waving his hand.

"…b-b-but I have a wedding."

"Weddings can be postponed for a later date, I'm sure Arthur's family would understand."

"But Ginny," gasped Harry who was now running out of excuses to not go, "she just lost her memory and there's a possible Death Eater threat against her and she'll need protection."

Albert smiled; a mischievous twinkle glinted in his eye, "That's where he comes in. You can come in now!"

The door creaked open to Albert's office and in walked…

* * *

**Authors Note: DUN DUN DUN! Who walks in? Another cliffy there, brownie points to who ever guesses who it is. LOL**

**Ok, sorry about my outburst last time, I just really feel strongly about reading my stories and not reviewing, it's almost like stealing! I really like it when people give me feedback on what I write, if I'm going to be a professional writer someday, I need some pointers from the audience.**

**Anyways, thank you to I love la musica, Geni.4.life, Tanelle, Dracoandme, mistinthenightand The Gypsy-Pirate Queen Teetering on the Brink of Insanity Past the Point of No Return Man Life Sucks (that is a really long name to type out.)**

**I've decided that I'm not going to delete this story…yet. I like where I'm going so far. I'm sorry if the chapters seem short but on Microsoft word it's like four and half pages. That's longer than any essay paper I've handed into my teacher. I'll try to extend them and make them a bit longer but that'll mean it'll take longer for me to update.**

**I must credit the line 'would have made any self respecting walrus jealous' to Cornelia Funke from her wonderful book The Thief Lord. Also thank you to Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander and thanks to hp-lexicon(dot)org for all they're help on spells, creatures and other stuff!**

**Now to all my faithful readers, I would like to share this with you…****（****BTW, copy and past these into the address bar and take out the (dot) and replace with .****）**

**Simply Lucius (Watch Tom Riddle play electric guitar!)**

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?vPcLB-Pzwac

**It's Not Easy Being Evil**

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?veAeQ6vIG75g

**Peace Out**

**Kas**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

"MALFOY?" roared Harry incredulously. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Nice to see you too, Potter," drawled Draco.

"Potter, Malfoy's going to be taking care of your fiancé while you're gone."

Harry whipped his head towards Albert, "Why him? Ron's an auror too!"

"Weasley is going to in Scotland for the time being, Potter. Malfoy's perfectly capable of taking care of- what was her name again?"

"Ginny," said Harry through gritted teeth.

"Right! That's settled, Potter you're leaving in an hour and Malfoy you're looking after Jenny."

Harry and Draco both exited Albert's room. The instant the door snapped shut, Harry grabbed the front of Draco's robes, "Listen here Malfoy," Harry growled, "If you touch Ginny, in ANY way, I will personally make sure you are dead!"

"Not worry Potter, I wouldn't touch the muggle-loving Weaselette with ten-foot pole anyways," sneered Draco.

Harry glared up at Draco, who was an intimidating 6'2, and squeezed the fabric of Draco's robes tighter until the whites of his knuckles showed. "Don't say that about her," whispered Harry.

"Why? Because it's true?" he laughed.

"Mr. Potter, letter just came for-" interrupted Lydia. "Is there something wrong?"

"No Lydia," said Harry as he hastily let go of Draco's robes, "Something came for me?"

"Yes, a letter. I left it on your desk," she said cheerfully and walked away.

"I warned you Malfoy," threatened Harry.

Draco only sneered in response and walked past Harry, making sure to hit him as hard as possible in the shoulder.

Harry stumbled a bit from the force but soon caught himself. _'How could he let Albert talk him into letting Malfoy take care of Ginny? That bastard doesn't know the first thing to protecting someone like Ginny!'_ thought Harry furiously as he made his way back to his office.

On the desk was a piece of rolled parchment, _'that was probably what Lydia meant by the letter.' _Next to the parchment was the files Albert had thrown at Harry back in his room, _'Lydia must have left those too.' _Harry unrolled the parchment and inside was a messy, scrawled message from Ron. He skimmed the note and was out of the door in a flash.

* * *

When Ginny finally awoke, she noticed someone sitting next to bed, clutching her hand tight. "Gin!"

"Harry?" murmured Ginny, the room around her spinning.

"Ginny, are you okay?"

"Harry, I… I started remembering things. All these things just started flashing through my head."

"What kind of things?"

"Just things from my past, I saw you. We were at some train station and Ron was there. And mum too, and I remember wanting to go with him somewhere but I can't remember where." Ginny looked around the brightly sunlit room, as if noticing her surroundings for the first time. "Where's everyone?"

"I told them to go see Penny, and that I'll take care of you for the time being," explained Harry softly.

"Harry, I want to go home," said Ginny all of the sudden.

"I know, Ginny, but you have to stay here."

"No Harry! I can't remember a damn thing about my life! And I'm stuck in this room all day long with all these people following me everywhere I go!"

"It's for your own good."

"POTTER!" the door burst open and Albert waddled in, "Let's go, Potter."

"Go where?" asked Ginny

"Gin, I- I… I'll explain when I get back," Harry gave her quick peck on the lips, "I love you," and then he left.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter, it's 3 am in the morning here and I wanted to start a new chapter with more Draco in it. I will get to writing a longer Chapter 7, don't worry. Now that I've gotten Harry out of the picture lets get it on with Draco and Ginny. Hehe. Yay for Draco and Ginny! The ultimate Harry Potter Romeo and Juliet.**

**Thank you to The Gypsy-Pirate Queen Teetering on the Brink of Insanity Past the Point of No Return Man Life Sucks, geni.4.life, mistinthenight, Dracokitten and Eve Granger for reviewing. Thank you to you all, you're the ones that have kept me going! And brownie points for Dracokitten and Eve Granger. It was obviously who it was. lol**

**Oooh, peoples, you have to check this out, it is absolutely the most fucking funniest thing ever.**

**When South Park Meets Harry Potter.**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?vZ8mvrFHcgsc**

**When South Park Meets Harry Potter 3 (Ginger Kids).**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?vn4yvY6vqFO0**

**Check it out and tell me what you think!**

**Peace Out!**

**Kas**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

For several days, Ginny was imprisoned in her hospital room. Aurors constantly followed her everywhere! They couldn't even leave her alone for five minutes while she went to the bathroom! Finally Ginny go fed up, "Just leave me alone! No one's going to come out from under my bed and attack me!" 

The aurors exchanged looks, "Miss, it's for your own good."

"Well maybe I don't want it to be for my own good!" cried Ginny as she slammed the door in the auror's faces.

She threw herself on the bed and muffled her frustrated scream into her pillow.

"Ginny."

The door creaked open; "Ginny?" said the familiar voice of her mother. "Ginny, would you like to come see your new nephew?"

Ginny unstuck the pillow from her face and glanced up at Molly, "ok," she agreed.

Molly gently held on to Ginny's arm while they walked over to the maternity ward which happened to be on the same floor as the spell damage ward, followed closely behind by aurors, of course. "Oh Ginny, I stopped in to feed your cat this morning," added Molly absentmindedly, lost in her own thoughts.

Ginny only nodded, wondering what other things were forgotten in her life.

In Penelope's room, there were several Weasleys cramped together, and in the center if this wonderful scene, sat the mother and her newborn miracle held in her arms.

"Hello Ginny, feeling any better?" asked Percy who sat beside Penny.

"Yes thank you," replied Ginny.

"George, could you hand me that bottle, I think he's waking up again," said Penny.

"So, what've you decided to name the little guy?" asked George as he passed her the bottle of milk.

"Well, Percy thought about naming him… Reginald."

Fred, from the other side of the room, snorted. George hid his face from view but his whole body shook violently to try and contain his laughter. Even Bill snickered from where he was standing.

"What?" accused Percy, he turned to George, "it's a hell of a better name than George Jr."

Finally, George could no longer hold in his laughter and fell on to the floor guffawing hysterically at what Percy had named his firstborn. "Reg- Reg… inald," gasped George in between hoots, and then he burst out laughing again. Even Arthur betrayed a hint of a smile.

"Well, I think it's a good name," announced someone from the door, which was blocked by several large aurors. Hermione Weasley squeezed through two of the large aurors, carrying a bouncing, giggling toddler in one arm. "Congratulations," she said to Penny. Then she turned to Ginny and pulled her into a hug. A squeal interrupted from between the two of them. "Ginny, I'd like you meet your niece, Abigail."

Abigail squealed again and threw her little arms around Ginny. Instinctively, Ginny put her arms around the little girl, "Aunt Ginny!" Ginny laughed and stroked her bushy, red hair.

"I brought you something, Penny" said Hermione reaching into her bag and bringing out a colorfully wrapped gift. She handed it to Percy since Penny already had her hands full.

"What is it?" asked Percy suspiciously, fearing it may be another book on how to properly raise your child, as he slowly unwrapped the paper.

"They're baby monitors. Ron and I found them in a baby shop in down town muggle London. They're really handy, you put one piece in the baby's room and the other in your room, so if little Reggie here cries, you can hear him."

"Oh, well how handy," said Penny who was feeding Reginald his milk.

Arthur reached over picked up the pieces of the baby monitor. "Fascinating," he said holding it up to the light. "Absolutely fascinating," he said again. "Does it use ecklectricity?"

"No," said Hermione, "it uses batteries."

"Batteries," he repeated, clearly in awe.

"Yes, well," she turned back to Ginny, "I sorry I couldn't be here a few days earlier, I was in France at the time."

"Miss. Weasley," interrupted a kind, small mediwitch, "There's someone here to see you."

* * *

Albert Donovan sat in a chair; his thick moustache bristled from side to side as he twitched his lips. The buttons on his vest were straining to hold together over his large stomach, threatening to burst. He was contemplating what to say the Arthur's daughter, he hadn't seen her in quite a while, not since the Annual Ministry Party which was almost ten months ago, when Potter had proposed to her shortly afterwards. 

"Mr. Donovan?" asked a timid voice from the doorway.

"No, call me Albert," he boomed, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, uh, thank you."

"Good. Good. Listen, Jenny…" he said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Ginny," she corrected.

"Right, if you ever need anything just say the word and it's yours!"

"Well, there is something," said Ginny looking round towards to where the aurors were standing, looking off in random directions, pretending not to be eavesdropping. "I want to go home and…" she leaned in closer and whispered, "I really don't want the aurors following me around."

Albert looked scandalized at the idea of letting Ginny roam free with out supervision. "But Potter left behind strict instructions to make sure you're taken care of. However, we can arrange for you to go home though. Not worry." he bellowed.

"But…but…" Ginny protested.

"Not to worry," he said again as he turned to leave.

Ginny sighed, there was no use convincing someone like Albert.

* * *

"Now, dear, there's an auror that's going to be staying with you while Harry's away," explained Molly as she carefully folded Ginny's clothes and put them into a suitcase. 

Ginny groaned in response to this.

There was a knock, and a healer poked her head into the room. "Ginny, your auror is here, he's just down the hall right now."

"Just send him here," said Ginny wearily. _'Just get it over with'_ she thought. Albert had probably sent another large, grim looking man that sent out a 'you do not want to mess with me' message to all that came across him, to look after her; just like the ones standing outside the door at this exact moment.

The door creaked open and the man standing there was completely opposite to what Ginny had expected. She recognized him as the man her brother had gotten so angry over, except today he was no longer wearing the robes that bore the auror crest on the right side of the chest. His blonde hair shone in the intensity of the sunlight streaming through the windows as loose tendrils fell into his face. He gave her a smirk, "ready to go?"

"Take care," whispered Molly before handing Ginny the suitcase which she had charmed to be lighter in weight.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered back as followed him down towards the ground floor.

* * *

When they finally got to Ginny's flat, a furry missile came charging at Draco. "Goddamnmotherfucker!" he swore trying to remove the claws from his clothes and attempting to push the cat off of him. 

Ginny let out a giggle at this scene and Draco wheeled around and glared at her. "I suppose you think this is funny, don't you?" he spat.

Ginny quickly stopped laughing, "Err… no," she said uncertainly, "Come here kitty," she beckoned the cat.

The cat quickly jumped off of Draco's leg and ran towards Ginny, "Good kitty," she said scratching behind the ears. She checked the name tag that was hanging from the collar. "Tabitha, ok Tabitha, are you hungry?" Tabitha purred in response to Ginny's question.

Draco scowled at Ginny and her cat and looked around her flat, "Gods Weasley! What the bloody fuck happened to your home?"

Ginny looked up from Tabitha, "I don't know, I can remember a damn thing! Remember!" snapped Ginny. She knew him for five minutes and already she was sick of his attitude.

Draco scowled again, took out his wand and muttered several cleaning charms, and all around them, random objects were organizing themselves.

Ginny glowered at Draco as he walked away, "so what am I suppose to call you?"

"Malfoy." He called back to her, "Draco Malfoy."

Tabitha reminded Ginny she was hungry by rubbing against Ginny's legs and meowing rather loudly.

"Alright, let's go find you some food," sighed Ginny as she moved towards what looked like the kitchen. In the background, she could hear Draco tripping over something and swearing rather loudly. Yes, five minutes with this man and she was already going insane.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Hope Draco wasn't too OOC, after all he and Ginny weren't exactly the best of friends and now he has to baby-sit… I mean look after Ginny. More stuff coming, things'll warm between the two of them. I'm so excited! I spent all day writing this so review, review.**

**Thank you to RedheadObession, Geni.4.life, AuntAnnie, Dracokitten, Eve Granger, mistinthenight, and xxNight Angelxx for the fantastic reviews! I love you all.**

**Oh, I read somewhere, in some other story where Percy's kid was also named Reginald. I can't remember which story so if you want credit for that part, just contact me and I'll put you in.**

**Check these awesome sites out!**

**I Walk Alone (check the awesome blending of these two songs)**

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v1gwoY3ygLeU

**Just Like You (Really, look at this one. It really describes what Draco feels about his father)**

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?vy6PFlR-hEnY

**Peace out**

**Kas**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Ginny got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself as she sent in search of clothes to wear, she walked into her room which was now a lot more organized since Draco had probably sorted everything out. She found an over large faded, The Weird Sisters shirt at the bottom of her dresser. She slipped it on and went out into the hall, where it was surprisingly quiet, considering how loud Draco was before.

There was no one in the living room, the only movement there was, was of the waving of the people in photos. Ginny moved on into the kitchen, there was no one there either, except for Tabitha who was sleeping soundly in the corner. A sudden slam of the door indicated where Draco was, Ginny cautiously stepped back into the living room. Draco was waving his wand around, muttering several incantations to lock the door behind him.

"You're back."

"Very obviously I'm back. I didn't know you cared either," he sneered.

"I don't,"

Draco turned around to face her properly, "Weasley, go put some clothes on."

Ginny looked down at her attire but didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with it. "I am wearing clothes! And besides, this is my flat, and I can do very well whatever I please," then she walked to her room and slammed the door as hard as she could, making the entire building shake.

Draco shook his head, even with memory loss, the Weaselette was still as stubborn as ever. Though, she did stand out from the rest of her muggle-loving family and she had grown out quite a bit over the last six years. Draco smacked his forehead for allowing such thoughts about the Weaselette and decided he needed a drink.

* * *

Ginny was looking through a spell book, desperately trying trigger a memory from the back of her forgotten mind, when an owl interrupted her readings. Ginny opened the window, and an owl flew in on the window sill and held out it's right leg. It waited patiently as she undid the knot, then with a hop the owl soared out the window, disappearing into the darkness.

Ginny opened the envelope and a single diamond ring slid out along with a note from St. Mungo's stating that they were returning her engagement ring and that they had temporarily taken it for safety reasons. Ginny slipped the ring onto her left hand, it shimmered as it caught the light. The sound of water of water running in the kitchen brought Ginny out to investigate.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to help me?" asked the sarcastic voice of Draco.

Ginny had been a bit shocked to see Draco cooking in the kitchen, she got the impression he was the type of guy who sat around all day insulting anyone who dared cross his path while servants would pamper and clean up after him.

"What are you making?"

"My famous spaghetti sauce," he turned to face her, "one taste and you'll kill for more."

Ginny hid a grin as she carefully set the napkins and silverware on the kitchen table. The delicious aroma of Draco's cooking reached Ginny and her mouth began to water. She looked over at him who was now spooning the sauce over the noodles. He set two plates in front of Ginny. She wasted no time and immediately started eating. Draco was right, his sauce was delicious.

While they were eating, Ginny noticed how precise and delicately he spun the noodles on his fork before elegantly placing it in his mouth. He caught her starring at him with amusement, "what?" asked Draco wiping away excess spaghetti sauce from the side of his lips.

"You!" then she threw her head back and laughed.

Draco gave her a smirk, "I know, it's all because of my good looks you can't take your eyes off of me."

Ginny laughed again, "tell me Draco, were you always this self absorbed and arrogant back in school."

He smirked again, "Well, I can't help it if women are falling at my feet." His silver grey eyes met her amber brown ones.

She reached for her wine glass as Draco caught sight of the ring on her left finger.

"What were we like back then?" asked Ginny in barely whisper.

"I was what I was, and you were what you were, regardless of what you remember. There's nothing to it." he replied back in the same tone. He then got up and began clearing away the plates. Ginny felt even more mystified by the fact he didn't want to talk about the past, but the question was, why?

* * *

After Ginny had gone to bed, Draco tried to settle himself comfortably on the couch but memories of the past kept surfacing to the front of his mind. _'Damn the Baby Weasel!' _thought Draco _'Damn her and that shirt that doesn't cover those long, milky white legs!'_

He rolled onto his side, gazing into the dying embers of the fireplace, Ginny Weasley was definitely trouble, he didn't know why he had even agreed to the baby-sitting job. Then he remembered how Albert 'convinced' him into doing it.

An ear-splitting scream tore through the night silence. Draco's grey eyes flew open, "Ginny!" he cried at once and dashed towards her room. He burst through the door, his wand at hand ready for anything that was a threat. Instead he saw Ginny thrashing on the bed as if an invisible monster had taken hold of her. She was screaming incoherent words as Draco walked over to her bed side. He reached out and tried to stop her jerking but failed miserably.

"Tom…Tom…stop!" she screamed.

"Shhhh, ok, stop," he soothed. She quickly grabbed hold of Draco but at least she stopped twitching. He slowly released her grip from his wrist and pulled the sheets up to her chin.

Draco turned to leave before her hand shot out and grabbed hold of his wrist again, "don't leave me," she whispered.

"Ok," he whispered back, planning on leaving the bed the first chance he got, as he slowly got under the covers with her, trying not to wake her tranquil slumber. No sooner had he climbed in, Ginny had thrown her arm over his chest, pulling herself right up to him. He caught her faint scent of vanilla and cinnamon wafting from her flaming red hair. So much for leaving at the first chance her got.

He rolled over again trying to relax himself enough to fall asleep but instead he found himself facing the sleeping Ginevra. Maybe it was the trick of the moonlight, maybe it was because he was sleep deprived but whatever it was, nothing made her more beautiful than that split second right there. Where her angelic features were at rest, the light spilling pools of shadow across her face. He resisted the urge to run his hands though her scarlet red curls that feathered out behind her. She stirred in her sleep and pulled herself even closer so Draco could not escape. Sleep beginning to overtake him, he felt his eye lids becoming heavy but soon he was swallowed up by the darkness of the room.

* * *

The piercing sunlight awoke Ginny the next morning, but she was so comfortable she didn't want to get up yet. A groan sounded from beside her but she paid no attention, suddenly her eyes shot open. There wasn't suppose anyone beside her. She rolled over and saw Draco asleep beside her. She shrieked in surprise.

Draco was very rudely awoken by a screech and raised his hand to screen his eyes from the blinding sunlight.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" she yelled as she attempted to push him off the bed with her legs.

"Damn it woman! I'm going!"

"How the fuck did you get into my bed?" asked Ginny suspiciously as Draco stood up, trying to balance himself from the hangover of sleep.

Draco just simply looked at her, "Do you kiss Potter with that same mouth you curse from?"

Ginny chose not to answer this by pulling the covers up to chin. "Pervert!" she accused.

"I came in because you were having nightmares, Weasley, and you wouldn't let go of me so I was forced to stay! Trust me, I wouldn't touch you if you were the last woman on Earth!" he spat.

Instantly, her eyes softened at the insult as the last night's horrendous dreams came rushing back to her. "Sorry," she mumbled as she tried to not let her unshed tears overflow.

She looked up at him, but then caught sight of his left arm. On Draco's arm was the same snake and skull tattoo she had continuously seen in her nightmare. She recalled the screams of death as people with the tattoo killed them, their heartless, bone-chilling laughter afterwards.

Then there was Tom, the handsome man who called to her in the dark, invading her mind. Who was he?

Draco, who didn't notice her watery eyes, moved towards the door and closed it with a slam.

Ginny, broke down, letting a whole dam of tears flow free from many horrible memories from her past.

* * *

Draco kicked the nearest thing to him which, unfortunately, happen to be a wall. He hobbled around, cursing, as he held on to his throbbing toe. Tabitha sat on the couch looking at him with great interest, her eyes almost seemed to mock his pain. "Bloody cat," he muttered. He looked back where Ginny sat behind the closed door of her room, almost feeling guilty for his outburst. Almost.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, a bit more Draco and Ginny goodness in there. Tell me what you thought. Am I rushing things a bit too early? Does this chapter seem a bit short? I just spent about four hours just sitting here at the computer writing it, and now it is... 4 am, so you better review, or else. **

**Thank you to Geni.4.life, Dracokitten, I'm Blond. James Blond, Dracoandme, MorganisM-lve for the reviews.**

**Peace Out**

**Kas**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Draco sat in the kitchen impatiently, he had made breakfast for Ginny three hours ago as an apology for what he had said but her door remained shut. He checked his watch again, it was nearly noon now, and she still had not shown her face. Growing more and more frustrated by the second, Draco was forced to swallow his pride. He knocked lightly on the door, and listened to any signs of life from inside. When he heard nothing, he cautiously opened the door. No one was in there. Draco began to panic, fearing that Ginny had gotten into trouble. "Shit!" he swore and ran towards the fireplace to floo theministry that Ginny was missing when a clicking noise from behind stopped him short. 

Ginny stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around, her hair dripping with water. Her eyes were red and puffy like she'd been crying, or gotten a large amount of shampoo in her eyes. Draco breathed out a sigh of relief but his relief was short lived for it quickly turned into anger. "Why the hell weren't you in your room!" he demanded.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, "I took damn shower!"

He walked over and gripped her wrist, "You are NOT to go out of my sight. You will let me know where you are, EVERY second of EVERY day!" he said menacingly.

Ginny struggled for him to let go of her arm. When he finally did, bruises were forming against her pale skin where his fingers had gripped tightly. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes again and Draco began to regret his actions once more.

"I'll make breakfast," he mumbled. He got out the frying pan,not really knowing of what exactly to make. Ginny unsure of what to do, had gone and sat on the couch with Tabitha curled up beside her. The fire in front of her suddenly turned green and Ginny looked up alarmed.

Unexpectedly, a blonde woman walked out with a round faced man. "Ginny!" she gasped, and pulled her into a tight embrace, despite the fact that Ginny was still dripping water from her shower. "Oh my god! I am so sorry I couldn't have been back sooner, I only just heard about what happened to you. We were down in Peru, looking for flitting flidgeons, and Neville here," she motioned to the man standing next to her, "thinks he may have found a new plant that could help cure dragon pox!"

"Hey Gin. Long time no see," greeted Neville, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Loony Lovegood and Longbottom?" asked Draco incredulously coming from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish towel.

"Malfoy!" cried Luna cheerfully as she went and hugged him too as if it was perfectly normal to have a Malfoy at a Weasley's flat.

Draco looked rather uncomfortable, so Neville stepped forward, "Luna dear, please. I think you're squeezing him too tight."

Ginny took a step back, still reeling from shock that two complete strangers just walked out of her fireplace. She examined Luna, with her brightly polka dotted robes, onion necklace and oddly cheerful behavior, she was quite a sight.

"Oh! You're making lunch! May we join you?" asked Luna and without waiting for either Draco or Ginny to answer, she welcomed herself into the kitchen. Neville gave both of them an apologetic look and rushed after Luna.

Ginny gave Draco a cold look as if the fact that Luna and Neville barging into her flat was completely his fault and retreated to back to her room.

Later, they were all sitting in the kitchen all eating chicken noodle soup and listening to Luna's chatter. All through out lunch, Draco a blank expression on his face and didn't speak unless it was necessary. Just before they left, Luna grasped Ginny's hand in hers, "Ginny, I'm sorry you can't remember anything. We were the best of friends back in school, I hope we still can be," then they stepped into the fire and disappeared.

* * *

Afterwards, Ginny wanted to stop by Diagon Alley which Draco, of course, refused to let her leave the flat. 

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT!" challenged Ginny.

"BECAUSE IT'S FOR YOUR OWN BLOODY GOOD, THERE ARE POSSIBLE DEATH EATERS OUT THERE!"

But of course, when astubborn Weasley want to go somewhere, they go, regardless of everything and everyone around them.

They apparated to Diagon Alley, right in front of the apothecary. Ginny let go of Draco's arm as soon as they landed as if she had burned herself. She walked quickly and Draco struggled to keep up with her through the crowds of people. She finally stopped in front of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes which was buzzing with people, mostly with children and teenagers while the adults from the other side of the alley threw disapproving glares towards the shop once in a while.

Fred Weasley spotting his sister, pushed his way through the crowd and pulled her into a hug. "Gin Bug!" He pretended not to notice Draco standing right there.

Ginny laughed, "Hey!" she pulled back, "I came to see how you were doing."

Fred beamed down at his little sister, "The usual, business is booming. I was going to stop by at your place today but since you're here…" He pulled Ginny through the swarm of people and led her to the back room. Draco followed them, but was momentarily stalled by a small group of giggling girls who got in his way.

The backroom was stacked with numerous boxes of Weasleys' wheezes merchandise. In the corner of the room, stood a wooden table with deck of cards that didn't look like it was played with for a long time.

Fred pulled out a box that was tied together by a red ribbon from one of the shelves. Ginny pulled away the ribbon and opened the box. Inside, the box was clearly enlarged several times, was several of Molly's home cooking to last Ginny several days, also with the food, was a kitted sweater with a large 'G' in the center.

Draco snorted at the burgundy sweater but managed to pass it off as a cough when Ginny and Fred glared in his direction.

Ginny gently set the box on the table, "Fred, did I have any umm… diaries before I lost my memory? I wanted to see if I could trigger some other memories into coming back."

Fred shook his head, "Nope, I don't think you kept one after the chamber of secrets incident."

She narrowed her eyes, "Incident?" she asked.

Just then, George stepped in the room, "Fred, Angelina wants a word with you."

After Fred left, George turned to Ginny and Draco. "Hello Ginny. How's life with Malfoy?" he asked glaring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Fine, you look tired," said Ginny softly.

"Little Georgie's been really fussy lately. Katie seems to think it's the teeth that's coming in but I think he's at that age where he's just really fussy, you know," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Ginny, who had absolutely no experience in toddlers, didn't know what to say.

"If it's the teeth, I've heard that putting a bit of rum on the gums eases the pain," said Draco.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the ridiculous idea.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "it supposedly worked for me."

"Well, I'll do anything to get him to shut up, Katie and I haven't had a good night's sleep in the longest time."

George checked his wrist, "Blimey! I've got to run." He gave Ginny a quick peck on the cheek and left. Shortly after George was gone, Ginny and Draco left the shop too.

* * *

"I'm going for ice cream," said Ginny in an emotionless voice. 

Draco was guessing that she had not yet forgotten what had happened this morning. He checked his expensive watch, "You've been out here for over two hours. We have to get back."

But Ginny was already disappearing into the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour by the time Draco had looked up from checking the time. He groaned and rolled his eyes and was forced to follow her.

"I think I'll take a butterscotch starberry ripple," she said.

"Alright, what about you Mr. Malfoy?" asked Florean Fortescue

"Uhhh…" He unsure of what to order.

"The Bertie Bott's Every Flavor ice cream is very popular," said Florean standing behind the counter, the scoop in his left hand. "Guaranteed a different flavor with every lick."

Draco made a face at the suggestion, "I'll take… the chocolate mandrake then."

Moving all her bags of purchases to one hand, she accepted the ice cream with a word of thanks. Draco took his, threw down a few coins and left following Ginny.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for a few days now. We went camping this weekend and my laptop battery ran out after about two hours and I couldn't recharge it with out and electrical outlet (no shit)**

**I took the idea of rubbing rum on a babies gums from the movie Meet the Fockers. It is totally hilarious. Not so much Draco and Ginny fluff here, I'm just building it up! Besides they've only been living with each other for two days, it's not like they're going to start fucking each other immediately. And ya, so I'll try to speed it up a little bit, sitting at the ice cream place(where I work during the summer) I've got lots of time to type everything up.**

**Thank you to Geni.4.life, Dracokitten and mistinthenight for reviewing. I love you all! And to all you non-reviewers who are reading and haven't reviewed, (holds up middle finger)**

**Just wondering, where are y'all from anyways? I'm from Canada and I was wondering what countries all my readers were from.**

**Peace Out**

**Kas**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Ginny was still in her cold, aloof manner all through out the week. The nightmares continued, every night he would go into her room and hold her until she quieted down then he would always leave before she awoke. Draco didn't want another catastrophe like before, he had quite a bruise on his backside from where Ginny had kicked him. After that, they woke up each morning pretending absolutely nothing had happened. He didn't want to admit it, not even to himself but he actually liked holding the Weaselette. Him, Draco Lucius Malfoy, of all people actually liked to hold her while she slept. The very thought sickened him, if his father was still alive, Draco would have been murdered for touching a blood traitor like her!

Finally one night, Draco couldn't stand her attitude any more. He was not use to women ignoring him, usually he was the one who always dumped them when he lost his interest in them, not the other way around. "What the fuck is your bloody problem?" he demanded.

Ginny looked up, startled by his outburst. "Nothing, you prick!" she retorted. She abruptly stood up, her chair scraping violently on the floor.

Draco stood up too, "Well then what hell has been wrong with you! You've been ignoring me all week!"

Ginny gave him a cold glare, "I thought maybe you wouldn't want to be disturbed by a blood-traitor like me, Malfoy!" she spat vehemently.

He was stunned, she hadn't called him by his last name in six years. "Wh-what?" was all he could stutter out. He mentally slapped himself; a Malfoy stuttering? Impossible!

"Nothing to say, Malfoy?"

Draco's surprise changed quickly to anger, "Oh, so we're back on last name basis now!"

"And just when were we ever on first name basis to begin with? The only thing I can remember being called is 'Weasley' or 'Weaselette.' I have no recollection of you ever once uttering my first name!"

"Oh, and I suppose you remember a lot from the last week and half?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes; never a good sign with women, especially fiery, easlily tempered, Weasley women. "You'd be surprised at what I can remember," she whispered, her knuckles gripping the dinner table had become dangerously white.

He leaned in towards the light, "believe me, Weasley, there are just some things better forgotten." His eyes had become cold and hard and his voice dropped down to a threatening tone. He then turned and walked out the front door, leaving a very pale face Ginny in the kitchen.

He needed a drink, badly needed it the way things just went with the Weaselette. Making sure that the proper spells, charms and enchantments were in place and working properly, he apparted to the first place he could think of. The Three Broomsticks pub was quiet tonight, a rather unusual sight. Men of all sorts always came into see Madame Rosmerta, but tonight only a grizzled looking man sat in the dusty corner drinking what looked like mead. Draco sat himself on one of the stools and hunched his back over the counter.

"Evening, Draco. What will it be?"

"Get me a fire whiskey please, Rosmerta."

She gave him a disapproving glare, "Something wrong?" she asked as she waved her wand and a bottle came flying off the shelf and flew right into her outstretched hand. She poured him a glass of amber liquid and slid it over the counter to him.

"Nothing. Everything is absolutely fucktabulous," he mumbled as he drained his glass in large gulp. He grabbed the bottle and filled up the glass again, but not before seeing Rosmerta shake her head.

* * *

After about five and half bottles of fire whiskey later, Draco was starting to slur his speech, "Damn Potter! Alwaysh getsh the besht. Well, I shay he's the bloody _-hic- _fucking wanker who refusesh to die!"

Rosmerta hurried over to Draco, she had to pry his fingers off of his sixth bottle. "Alright, let's get you home. Where do you live?

"I live with Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!" he turned to Rosmerta with a solemn face, "She said that I _-hic-_ never once shaid her first name! Thatsh not _-hic- _true, I'm shaying it right now! Ginny! Ginny…"

Rosmerta had keep herself from rolling her eyes, another man drowning himself in whiskey because of a woman. What a pity. She took his right arm and slung it over her neck and had to drag him to over to the fireplace. She was surprisingly strong for a woman her size, it was mainly from dragging the drunken men out of her pub so she could close up for the night. She threw in a handful of floo powder, "Ginny Weasley!" then she pushed Draco into the flames. Good riddance.

* * *

When Draco came stumbling out of the fireplace, he ran straight into the bookshelf, causing several leather bound books to fall on his head. However, he was too drunk to notice and was already falling unconscious. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he leaned over and retched out what was left of his dinner and the generous amount of fire whiskey his stomach held.

A creaking of a door sounded, Ginny seeing Draco in such a state rushed over to help him. Realizing what he had said to her before, she quickly dropped his head that she had been cradling. It fell to the floor with a dull thud, and Draco began moaning in pain. Ginny looked over at the mess he had made on the carpet and wrinkled her nose at the smell. Seeing as she did not have her own wand, she quickly searched Draco's robes for his.

"Scourgify," she said with a wave and the puddle disappeared. Then she turned back to Draco, "let's see…oh shit! I can't remember," she threw the wand aside and had to drag him onto the couch. She then ran to the bathroom and washed a cold towel to put over his head. Draco was muttering incoherent words when Ginny put the towel over his forehead. She brushed some stray hairs from his face, his white-blonde hair suddenly looked very soft in the light of a nearby lamp. She had a fleeting moment where she wondered what if would be like to touch it. She hesitantly reached her fingers out… when suddenly he grunted in his sleep. Ginny instantly withdrew her fingers, fear that he may suddenly wake up to find her hovering over him.

Draco awoke the next morning with a searing pain in his head. He winced at the bright lights and mentally cursed whoever opened the blinds. He rolled off the couch and fell with a clunk. Crawling on his knees like a baby, he tried to figure out where he wanted to go. He didn't even remember what had happened last night, the last thing he remember was the glare Rosmerta had given him and then there was this huge void in his mind until now.

"Well look who's up,"

He looked up and squinted until his eye's focused on, none other than, Ginny Weasley. He dropped his head again and closed his eyes, "Weasley. Hangover potion. Now."

Ginny bent down close to his ear with her cup of coffee in one hand and whispered, "Maybe you should keep the hangover to serve as a reminder for next time, hmm?" She stood up and he could hear her laughter fading into the kitchen.

What did she say? Draco growled, he'll deal with it later but for now all he needed was dark corner he could curl up and die in.

* * *

By mid-afternoon, Draco had emerged from the coat closet looking rather disheveled and blood shot. He tried looking for Ginny but all he found was a note she left behind:

_Malfoy_

_Left for mum and dads. There's leftover roast beef and potatoes on the table and I left you a potion by the food too. It'll help your headache._

_Gin_

Draco crumpled the note in his fist, she left the flat! AGAIN! Looking down at his attire, he decided he needed a shower before going to teach the Weaselette a lesson of who was in charge. He grabbed the small purple bottle off the table and took a big gulp. His face contorted in an expression of disgust at the taste of the concoction but took another drink to relieve his pain. Damn Weasley!

* * *

Ginny had returned home via floo just as Draco was about to leave. She looked rather tired, with dark bags underneath her eye; it didn't looked like she had slept for a couple of nights now. Seeing the look of fury on his face, she held out her hands, "Look Malfoy, I really don't need this now. Talk to me later."

"Weasley?" he inquired, just this morning she was laughing at his hangover.

"Just be glad, you're an only child. At least Narcissa wasn't as smothering as my mother" she said before disappearing into her room.

Draco rubbed the back of his neck, well at least now he didn't have to appear at the Weasley hole to get her. He walked over to the kitchen table and lifted the tinfoil cover from the cold food. He reached for his wand, to perform a quick heating charm, which was usually was usually stashed inside of his robes. After a few minutes of hunting around, he found it skewered between one of the couch cushions. Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of galloping hippogriffs, how did she remember what his mother was like?

* * *

**Author's Note: HOW DID GINNY PREFORM MAGIC WHEN HER MEMORY WAS SUPPOSEDLY WIPED CLEAN? HOW DID SHE KNOW DRACO'S MUM WAS NARCISSA? WHY DID SHE SUDDENLY GO FROM 'DRACO TO 'MALFOY'! **

**I'll leave you hanging, I'll reveal that later on… for now just be suspicious. Brownie points if you know where I'm headed ;D**

**I'm leaving for England in less than a week; I'm so absolutely excited, so there may be a brief period of time where I do not update for a few days. I'll try to fit in another couple chapters before we leave!**

**Thank you to mistinthenight (here's the next chapter), redheadObsession (Yay! We're neighboring countries! High Five!) and Geni.4.Life (Thanx, I was really flattered to be almost as good as JKR, it means a lot to me) for reviewing.**

**Peace Out**

**Kas**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Weasley," bellowed Draco as he pounded furiously on the bathroom door. "WEASLEY, GET YOUR BLOODY ASS OUT HERE! NOW!" 

The door opened abruptly and Ginny stepped out with, once again, just a towel on. Her fiery ringlets were damp from the shower and her cheeks were slightly flushed pink from the hot water. Her chocolate eyes glared up at his handsome face. "You called," she said through clenched teeth.

"Weasley, how the bloody fuck did you know about my mother?"

Ginny looked up with the most peculiar expression, "who's Tom?"

Draco was slightly taken aback, he did not expect this but then again, she'd been screaming 'Tom' every single night now.

Ginny carefully studied his face, looking for even the smallest flicker of emotion to betray what he was thinking of. His jaw visibly tensed at the mention of Tom. "Who is Tom," she said again slowly.

"Someone you don't want to remember."

"Yes, he is! Why can't you tell me? I just want to know!"

He pulled his face close to hers and whispered, "something's are not worth knowing."

Hot tears began to well up in her eyes, threatening to spill, "you don't understand, I keep having these nightmares; and in them he's doing these things to me." She broke off, turning her head, refusing to meet his gaze. Tears were flowing freely down her face now.

Draco couldn't stand it when woman cried, his mother always cried after his father beat her for whatever reasons that not her fault. He reached out his hand, wiping away the tears. Then whatever it was, most likely instinct, he pulled her small, trembling body towards him and placed a protective arm around her. She pushed away from him, resisting his embrace, hate swimming in her eyes.

"He has the same mark as you do, on your left arm.

"Ginny..." started to explain but already her beautiful eyes were closing and she began sinking to the ground.

* * *

When Ginny awoke, darkness was already settled in. She was in her own bed, fully clothed, she made sure. A quick glance at the clock showed it was already past midnight. She found Draco sitting on the couch in front of the roaring fire, his head held in one hand, the other hand holding a glass of fire whiskey. The flames were reflected in his stormy eyes, if he heard her approach from behind, he didn't reveal it. 

"You're still up."

"I couldn't sleep."

"I'm sorry," she whispered slowly sitting down next to him, making sure to keep a good space between the two of them.

"For what?"

"Everything."

"How did you know about my mother?" he asked, his voice suddenly stiff but otherwise betrayed no emotion.

"I saw it... in one of my nightmares. All these people were in these... masks were in a circle and then there was a lot of green light."

"It was a test," he said suddenly, he turned his head around to face her for the first time that night, "it was test of loyalty for my fucking father, to see if he'd really do it!" He gave a cold laugh, "my mother was nothing but a showcase trophy wife to him. Someone to help carry on the Malfoy bloody line, give him an heir. He was rarely home, always being led around by his dick to any fucking whore he came across!" he spat. The fire whiskey was gripped so hard in his hand, Ginny feared it may shatter. "and when he did come home," Draco continued, "he always beat her bloody! He never loved her and in the end, he killed her! THAT FUCKING, HEARTLESS SON OF A BITCH!" His entire shook from anger.

Automatically, Ginny put a comforting hand on his, she didn't know why she did it, she almost felt sorry for him.

"He killed her, and I watched him to it. I could have saved her but I was too much of a coward to stand up to him!" With a swift motion, he flung the glass at the mantle. It exploded into a thousand little glass shards.

She noticed now, that tears were streaming down his face, his face abnormally pale in the dieing light of the fire. Not knowing another way to comfort him, she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his body. And for the longest time, the two of them sat there, Ginny resting her head on his broad chest, they both sat staring at the hypnotic dancing glow.

* * *

Ginny awoke with the sunlight spilling in from a window, the warmth from Draco's chest burned through her shirt, causing goose bumps to sprout along her arms. She tried to delicately disentangle herself from his arms not to wake him. She succeeded but when she stood, his hand shot out and latched onto her wrist. He opened one eye lazily, "Stay," he commanded. When Ginny didn't respond, her tugged on her arm and pulled her back down again. He could smell her fragrance, vanilla and cinnamon, the perfect combination. 

"I have to go," whispered Ginny, the thought of Harry made her face grow hot with guilt.

A heavy banging sounded at the door. Ginny opened it to find a handsome man with dark hair and tanned skin standing on her welcome mat. He flashed her a smile, "Is Draco around."

Draco upon hearing his name, groggily got up from the couch and stumbled over to where Ginny was holding the door. "Blaise!" he exclaimed in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet your best mate?"

Draco took out his wand from inside his wrinkled robes, "Sorry, basic required ministry requirements." He muttered several incantations, when nothing happened; he stepped aside to allow Blaise to enter the flat. "Weasley, could you go get us something to drink?"

Ginny fixed Draco a cold glare but trudged in the direction of the kitchen. 'And to think I felt sorry for him last night' Ginny though angrily.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Blaise let out a low whistle, "Damn Malfoy! You are one lucky son of a bitch! Maybe I should have became and auror too" Blaise moved to sit on the couch but unfortunately sat on a lump of grey fur that distinctly resembled a furry cushion. A hiss was let out and Blaise yelped as she shot back up, holding his ass. Tabitha had settled herself on the warm spot that Draco had left behind but was very rudely disturbed when she was sat on by Blaise. Draco leaned over, grabbed the cat by the middle and threw her onto the floor. Tabitha hissed again, stuck her tail straight up in the hair haughtily stalked off to the kitchen in hopes of getting a big bowl of tuna."

"Sit down," said Draco, who had already heaved himself on the couch already. Blaise was cautious, checking to make sure no suspicious looking pillows were on his seat. Ginny returned with two steaming cups of Columbian brewed coffee. She handed one to Blaise and proceeded back to her room.

"Where's mine?"

Ginny turned around with her hand on her hips, "I'm not your personal maid, the pot's in the kitchen. Get it yourself!" Then she slammed her door.

Blaise let out a small laugh, "So, have you fucked her yet?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Where the fuck did that come from!" asked Draco angrily.

Blaise held up his hands in protest, "I'm just saying, you're Draco Malfoy. And when you're living with something as sexy as that, the Draco I knew would have fucked her before the day was over."

Draco threw him another glare, "Is that all you think about? Sex?"

"No, I also think about all the women I want to have sex with."

Draco only rolled his eyes in response to this.

"Oh come on! It's not like you can look at her day and night and not think of what it's like to have those legs are wrapped around you. I know I am right now," said Blaise scratching his chin.

Draco suddenly had the sudden urge to strangle his best friend. "She's a Weasley, I don't think about those things," he lied.

"Have you seen Pansy recently?"

Draco eyed Blaise suspiciously, "I haven't seen her in years."

"I saw in Madame Malkins just last week. Asked how you were doing." Blaise broke off to take a gulp of his coffee. "This is good coffee," he commented.

"Never mind that!" said Draco impatiently, "What did you tell her?"

It was Blaise's turn to raise his eyebrow as he set his mug onto the coffee table, "Why do you care? Last time I checked, she was nothing but a good fuck."

"She was."

Blaise's attention was completely focused on searching for a sign that Draco was lying. He didn't see Tabitha creeping up onto the coffee table plunging her cat face into the coffee. Seeing this, Draco unwillingly let out a small chuckle. By now, Tabitha had removed her soaked, coffee-stained face and proceeded to dip her tail into the black liquid, leaving grey cat hairs floating at the surface. Blaise turned to where Draco had been starring at, his eyes widened. "ACK! Bloody cat! Get away!" He flung his arms out wildly trying to scare Tabitha away; however the only thing he succeeded in doing was look like a maniacal mad-man. Tabitha only hissed and narrowed her yellow cat eyes.

The shoes of Ginny's shoes were clicking on the hardwood as she walked into the living area. She stopped short when she saw the cat drenched in coffee. "What in the bloody hell did you do to her?" she gasped. She glared at Draco and Blaise.

"The cat was... thirsty?" Draco said meekly.

"You better clean her up," Ginny checked the clock hanging on the wall, "I have to go." She walked out the front door, leaving it ajar.

"Wait!" shouted Draco, "You can't just leave."

"Watch me!" came Ginny's reply.

"Shit!" he cursed as he raced after her.

Blaise was left all alone sitting on the couch with a wet, angry cat glaring at him. "Why me," he groaned but the only response he received was Tabitha's meow.

* * *

"Wait! Where are you going?" gasped Draco when he finally caught up with her. She was a fast walker in heels. 

"Shopping," Ginny replied simply.

"What? Where? For what?"

I'm having dinner with Hermione and Ron tonight. They're bring Abigail and I wanted to get her a gift. I was thinking of a muggle item."

"You mean 'we.'"

Ginny stopped to glare at him, "What do you mean 'we.' You're not coming."

"Yes, I am," said Draco shortly. Ginny started to walk away from again, "Oh come on! We'll apparate, it'll be faster." He grabbed her waist, and everything around them started spinning.

Ginny clutched Draco's robes tighter and pulled herself closer to him to keep from losing her balance. They landed in a dark alley way with a faint popping sound. Ginny immediately let go of his robes, which Draco noticed sadly.

"You better change into muggle clothes," she said quietly.

He looked down at his crumpled, day old robes. With a wave of his wand, he transfigured them into casual muggle pants, white T-shirt and a plaid button-up shirt over it.

Ginny gave him a small smile out of the corner of her mouth while Draco stowed his wand away. She turned around and walked out onto the streets of muggle London followed closely by Draco.

* * *

**Author's Note:Here you go. The last chapter before I leave for England the day after tomorrow. Sorry for not updating for a few days now, my computer had to be fixed so right now I am at the library typing all of this up, plus fanfiction wouldn'yt let me upload my chapter. Grr. So I had you use word pad and it turned some of the letters into weird symbols, I tried to fix them as good as I can, sorry if I missed some.**

**I have like the next chapter all written down in a notebook somewhere, so all I need to do is type it up. If I can get my laptop fixed in time.**

**Sorry, very little Draco/Ginny fluff here, hope to have more in the next chapter.**

**Thanx to Dracokitten (So close, but here's the next chapter)**

**Geni.4.life (Yay! You were right. and thnx)**

**Mistinthenight (Thank you, I really like where the story is progressing so far.)**

**Eve Granger (This chapter's for you)**

**Tanelle (Sweet! I love New Zealand, I want to go there someday!)**

**Angelique Collins (Just a little bit of rum, just enough for the gums but not enough to kill the baby. I wouldn't recommend it in real life though.)**

**for reviewing. I love you all and hope to hear from you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

"How about this? Do you think she'll like this?" asked Ginny, examining an stuffed rabbit.

Draco inwardly groaned, they'd been looking for a gift for Abigail for over an hour now and Draco was beginning to get irritated. "I'm sure Weasel King's daughter will like anything you give her."

She shrugged and moved over to the children's sized clothing. "What about muggle clothing?" She held up a miniature pair of pink jeans.

Draco gritted his teeth, "It's great. Just buy it and let's get out of here."

Ginny ignored him and continued looking through the clothes.

Draco groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, taking a look around the shop, something suddenly caught his eye. "Weasley?"

"Hmmm?"

"Does Weasel King's daughter like unicorns?"

"I would think so, all little girls like unicorns."

Draco walked over to where he had seen the unicorn. Overlarge, furry and stuffed. Perfect for little, whiney girls. And perfect for getting him out of there.

"Excuse me, that's mine."

Draco looked up from huge plush animal to see a girl that couldn't have been more than seventeen standing before him with an annoyed expression. "I was just looking at it," he hastily dropped it back into her shopping cart.

She looked at him suspiciously, "Why were you looking at my unicorn?"

"I uh… it's my niece's birthday tomorrow," Draco lied.

"Really? It's my sister's birthday tomorrow too! I'm Carla by the way," she held out her hand.

"Draco," he replied as he shook her hand.

She wrinkled her nose, "that's an odd name."

"It's what I was named," shrugged Draco nonchalantly.

"Is your hair a natural blonde?" Carla suddenly asked.

Draco fingered a lock of his hair, "Uh… yeah. Why?"

"It looks nice on you," she blushed.

Draco smirked, everyone loved the hair. "Well, it's too bad you have the unicorn," he said, steering the conversation back to the animal. "My niece is… Never mind, you don't want to hear about it."

"No, no. Go on."

"Well, my niece. She has an incurable disease. The heal- I mean doctors said that she won't live to see her fourth birthday." He paused to dab at a pretend tear in his eye. "She loves unicorns and I promised I would get her one." Draco inwardly smirked again, _'I really am a brilliant actor'_ he thought.

The expression on Carla's face softened, "Oh no! Take the unicorn, it's alright with me."

Draco turned to her, the mournful expression still played on his face, "but I can't just take it from you."

"No, no. I'll find another gift. Take it," Carla insisted.

"Thank you." Draco turned around so that she would not see him sneer. Muggles were so gullible.

Now all he needed to do was to find Ginny now and get the hell out of there.

* * *

"I'm so sorry we're late," said an out of breath Ginny.

Hermione got up from her chair to give Ginny a hug, "It's alright, we just got here," she said, brushing her brown hair out of her face.

"Glad, you're okay, Gin," said Ron with a nod of his head.

"Great! Now we can order," breathed Hermione.

"Not quite yet, there's still someone else," Ginny said as Draco walked in carrying a large gift bag and stopped beside Ginny.

"MALFOY!" yelled Ron disbelievingly furiously looking from is sister back to his school enemy. His features were turning red at an alarming rate, until his face resembled a ripe tomato.

A shrill shriek from Abigail broke the tension between the adults. "DADA!" she screamed waving her little arms in the air.

Hermione picked her up but Abigail still continued to squirm. "Why don't we all sit down," said Hermione giving Ron a sharp glare.

"What's he doing here," growled Ron sitting down stiffly in his seat.

"Ron…" started Ginny, she wasn't sure how to put it in way so that he wouldn't overreact, "Draco was assigned to uhhh… look after me."

"WHAT?" Ron shot out of his seat again, drawing several glances from the muggles at nearby tables. "THAT FERRET!"

"About time you figured it out Weasley," smirked Draco.

Ron was about to open his mouth to say something before he was interrupted.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEALSEY! SIT DOWN!" bellowed Hermione.

Ginny stood there feeling rather awkward, she took the gift bag from Draco and pulled out the unicorn and handed it to Abigail who was squealing in delight. "Fankoo Aunty Ginny," she said strangling the animal in a hug.

They all sat down silently and momentarily the muggle waiter came take their order. After scribbling furiously on his pad of paper, he turned to Draco expectantly.

Ron had closed his menu furiously, "don't bring him anything, a plate of ferret pellets will suffice."

Draco sneered at the remark while Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances, "And you Weasley? Weasel poison?"

The waiter uncertainly scratched his head with his pen, "sir, we don't have any ferret food." He paused before adding nervously, "or Weasel poison."

Abigail was still holding onto the unicorn with one arm and waving her other arm around in circles. She suddenly focused on Draco as if she hadn't seen him before that moment. She pointed at him, "Who?"

"This is uh… Uncle Draco," said Hermione.

Ginny stifled a giggle with her hand, she had a hard time seeing Draco as an uncle. Evidently Draco was doing the same, though there was a spark of amusement in his eyes.

"Unkee Drakie," Abigail exclaimed.

"No," said Ron still looking fiercely at Draco, "Not Unkee Drakie, Abby, we call him Ferret Face!"

Abigail looked from her dad to her Uncle Draco trying decide what to call him, "Unkee Fare-wet," she settled on excitedly.

"Hermione, uh, how was your day?" asked Ginny trying to change the subject.

"Oh, it was horrendous, I was in Scotland and there was these two muggles… Anyways, it's boring, you don't want to hear about it.. How was yours?"

"What do you work in anyways, Granger?" asked Draco as he took a sip of his wine.

"Muggle Relations Department," she said shortly.

"Where have you been all these years, Malfoy?" snarled Ron which only made Abigail clap her hands in glee. "Fled right after the war, didn't you? Would have thrown in Azkaban for being a Death Eater."

"Ron," said Ginny warningly.

At the moment, Draco held his composure surprisingly well , although he was seething with rage inside. "You don't know what you're talking about Weasely," he said in a deadly calm voice.

A thunderous noise suddenly shook the air. The platter on the tables began to shake violently, a shatter of china plates sounded in the background. Instinctively, Hermione immediately picked up Abigail and held her close with one arm, wand drawn in the other. Muggles all around them stood up as well, some were screaming, others were running out of the building as fast as they could go.

Unexpectedly, the windows immediately exploded and a rustle of wind blew in. Dark, hazy figures were beginning to form from the wind. Draco took out his wand and grasped it tightly in his fist. He felt a burning sensation on his left arm, The Dark Mark.

A raspy voice sounded, and a jet of light flew out, missing Ginny only by inches. She screamed and Draco reached out and pulled her close. The cries of people all around them was drowned out, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

There had to be at least twenty of them, all dressed in the all too familiar black robes with the masks over their faces. They were surrounded, curses flying around. Draco was doing the best he could, trying to dodge and ward them off.

Ginny felt she couldn't breathe, she'd seen them before. The masks, the robes… suddenly she felt as if her head was about to split from the pain. Another row of memories flashed through her head and then, darkness.

Draco felt Ginny go limp in his arms, she was unconscious again. Picking up her fragile body, he threw her over his shoulder. More curses were thrown, by now Draco was now mainly relying on luck to not get hit. He spotted Granger and Abigail on the floor, a Death Eater loomed over them, wand high over his head ready to say the final words.

"Stupefy!" yelled Draco and the Death Eater collapsed. Abigail started screaming, Granger gave him a shaky smile. A sudden crack sounded in the air, Draco recognized several aurors from the office apparating to the scene. They were saved.

* * *

Several hours later, Ginny's eyes began to flutter. She took a moment to remember where she was. Cradled in Draco's arms, she began to struggle to put her feet back on the ground.

"Stop struggling," came the soft voice of Draco, dipping his head close to hers. He lightly let her into a standing position. Her legs began to crumble again but in one swift motion, he picked her up again to keep her from falling. She could feel the heat radiating from his body into hers, making her face grow hot.

Turning her head to survey the scene, she saw that the restaurant was in shambles. Pieces of rubble scattered the floor, several wizards were carefully stepping over obstacles repairing what they came across. Among them was Albert Donovan.

"Malfoy!" he boomed, raising his arms up and waddling over to them. "I've been wanting to check up on you but I could never find the time." He was furiously chewing on a cigar, "You were right, Death Eaters. I'll send immediate protection over to Jenny's flat."

"That won't be necessary sir," replied Draco.

"Nonsense," he thundered. He started to say something but was cut short when a small looking witch tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something into his ear.

"I'll get back to you," he said as he apparated into thin air.

Draco glanced back down to Ginny who was now sobbing into his robes. He sighed, and apparated to his flat. Ginny's flat was protected so that no one could apparate in so he had to stop at the front door and undo the series of spells he had placed for security.

Ginny had still not let go of his robes, her face hidden from view. His arms began to tire from carrying her for so long. He slowly set her down on her bed and tried to pry her off of him. "Don't leave me," she whispered, her voice a deathly quiet.

Silently Draco climbed on the bed, Ginny pulled herself onto his chest. The simple gesture suddenly made him feel awkward, yet he felt so perfect with her in his arms right there. _'Stop!' _he told himself, _'she's engaged to Potter!'_

"Who were they?" she asked in the darkness. When Draco failed to reply she continued, "You were one of them, weren't you? A Death Eater." Beneath her, she could feel his muscles tighten.

"It doesn't matter," his voice was hard and revealed no emotion.

"Everything matters," she said gently.

He looked down at her innocent, tear stained face. Her wide, brown eyes looking deep into his own, searching for something. Her auburn curls shone in the luminescent light of the moon, despite the fact that they were tangled and dirty. Her lips reminded him of cherries. Sweet, tangy and irresistible. The voices in his head were yelling at him to stop while he still could, but he had learned to ignore those voices a long time ago and his lips came crashing down on hers.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: Ok, here's the next chappie. I did manage to get my laptop fixed in time, which is good, or else you peoples who are waiting to read would have had to wait for a long time. It is absolutely awesome here in England, I am so not use to sitting in the opposite side of the car and driving on the other side of road, but other than that it's very, very good. I saw my brother in law, Oliver, for a brief moment today. He's still very busy with work, he has to fly to NY tomorrow. **

**Anyways, thanks to:**

**Geni.4.life (Deal! I write, you review. Thanx so much, this is like my second fanfic and I'm glad you love it.)**

**Eve Granger (Heehee, I was drinking coffee when I got the inspiration and then Aimee's (my sis) stupid fat cat came and spilled it all over the magazine I was reading)**

**For reviewing.**

**I give my most humblest apologies for last chapter, I found so many mistakes! But once again, wouldn't let me upload with Word, so I had to use word pad and it totally fucked everything up!**

**As you can see, Draco and Ginny is really heating up, stay tuned to see what happens next!**

**Come one peoples, I only got 2 reviews last time. I want more. Clicky, clicky, and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

Ginny widened her eyes in surprise, this was the least she had expected. She felt as she couldn't breathe, the touch of his lips sent prickles down her spine that electrocuted her. She felt her eyelids fluttering shut as she kissed him back.

It felt like hours, when it was actually only a few minutes, before they moved away from each other. Draco had put his arm around her as she lay on his chest trying to regain control of her breath. It made her feel so… alive, like where it was where she belonged. She closed her eyes but soon found herself asleep without another word.

Draco, however, lay on the bed starring up at the ceiling, replaying what had just happened previously in his mind. He was suppose to be revolted by kissing a low, dirt poor, muggle-loving Weasley but instead his heart was racing like he had just ran a long ways, all that from one kiss. _'Of course not!' _he berated himself, _'Malfoys' heart's don't race from a kiss. Least of all, a Weasley.' _

Yet the little voice in the back of his head was taunting him, _'Yes, but this is a very good looking Weasley_'

'_Shut up'_

'_You know it's true, especially when she's lying in your arms. Absolutely helpless, Potter's left her all alone for you to take.'_

'_I said shut up!'_

'_Oh come on. You really don't want to fuck her?'_

'_She's engaged to Saint Potter!'_

'_Honestly answer, me. Do you or do you not want to fuck her?'_

'_I do, now stop bothering me!'_

Then Draco forced his mind to shut off as he drifted into an uneasy sleep. He woke up abruptly in the middle of night. Ginny was having another one of her nightmares again, she was thrashing under the covers and screaming. Draco had no choice but to grab hold of her and try to comfort her.After what seemed like an hour, her sobs subsided and she fell back into unconsciousness again. Draco's arms were sore from trying to hold her down, now they were lazily draped over her small figure. Soon, he too fell into a deep slumber filled horrifying nightmares of blood curdling screams and green flashes of light.

* * *

Ginny was making breakfast the next morning while Draco was taking his shower. The sound of running water filled the quiet morning with energy. She brushed back her hair which was still wet from her own shower and pulled the belt of her bathrobe tighter. She heard mumbling of voices which brought her out of the kitchen to investigate. "Ron?"

Ron had stepped out of the fireplace with several aurors behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Taking you home of course," he paused to brush the ashes off his sleeves. "You didn't think that Mum and Dad were going to let you live with Malfoy alone after what happened last night, did you?"

"Ron, I'm fine. Tell Mum and Dad I'll drop by to see them soon."

"Tell them yourself, you're coming with me," said Ron who had reached out and taken hold of her wrist.

Ginny struggled to get free, "RONALD! LET GO!"

At that exact moment Draco walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, letting a vast amount of steam into the hallway. Ron immediately dropped Ginny's arm in shock.

"WH- WHU…"

"Stutter much, Weasley?" smirked Draco.

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" roared Ron.

Beads of water were dripping from his hair and sliding down his well toned chest onto the floor. "What does it look like to you Weasley?" he drawled.

Ron looked furiously from Ginny in her bathrobe to Draco in his towel and began to turn red with rage.

Ginny blushed pink, "Nothing happened Ron, go home."

Unfortunately, Ginny's words didn't seem to register with Ron who was still glowering at Draco. Then without warning, he leapt on Draco and began pummeling him with his fists. Several aurors had to restrain Ron while Ginny helped Draco up from the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK, WEASLEY?" snarled Draco, a dark bruise began to form on his flawless face.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY FERRET PAWS OFF MY SISTER, MALFOY!" he spat still struggling against the large men.

"Take him home, let him calm down first," Ginny instructed to the aurors holding back Ron. They nodded and dragged Ron back through the fire place since he was still not cooperating, shouting several swears that would have made Molly Weasley hex his mouth permanently shut, back at Draco.

After he left, Ginny sat Draco down at the kitchen table and began rummaging through the cupboards. "What are you looking for, Weasley?"

Ginny turned back to face him, pulling the belt of the robe again, "I'm all out of Fred and Georges' Bruise-Away Cream. Do you have your wand."

"It's in your room," muttered Draco. He was still holding his cheek, the bruise seemed to get more painful with each passing minute.

Ginny walked back to her room and spotted it lying on the floor next to the bed. Picking it up, she returned to where Draco was. "Hold still," she murmured a quick incantation with his wand.

Draco felt his face turn ice cold before returning back to normal. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Magic! You're suppose to be obliviated!"

Ginny threw him a frown, "I do have a bit of memory back, Malfoy. Not that you care." She stood up suddenly and walked over to the what was suppose to be breakfast, but now sat on the frying pan, looking strangely lumpy and unappetizing.

She turned around only to find Draco uncomfortably close to her. She blushed, he still only had a towel on. "Malfoy, go put on some clothes," she mumbled looking to the side.

He looked at her coyly, "Why? You strut around the house with nothing but a shirt and knickers."

Ginny coloured a deeper red and still refused to look at Draco. "I don't strut," she said as she tried to slip away from him but he reached out and stopped her from leaving. "Don't," she whispered pushing herself away from him.

He ignored her plea and only pulled her body closer to his. "Why?"

"I'm with someone else." As she said that, she could feel his grip tighten on her arms.

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know," was all she could say.

Draco immediately became angry, "damn it! You either love him or you don't!" He furiously knocked a porcelain mug off the counter.

"And what did you expect? I only have pieces of my life back! I can't know if I love Harry from that!" She looked at him, straight into his cold grey eyes, refusing to back down.

Without warning, he lowered his head and captured her lips in another searing kiss. This one was different from last night's kiss. This one was hard, demanding and passionate, nothing like she could remember from Harry. His tongue spilled in, exploring every inch of her mouth. Draco's hands were already busying themselves undoing her bathrobe. His hands playing with her breasts.

Every warning in Ginny's head were screaming! What was she doing? Her arms had somehow found their way around his neck, her fingers running through his wet hair. The last person she would even think about touching that way. This was DRACO MALFOY! Git galore! Bouncing ferret! Slytherin king! Harry's enemy… Harry. How could she do this to Harry? She put both hands on his naked chest and pushed him away with all her strength.

Draco stumbled back, his lips were slightly swollen from the snog session.

"I can't," Ginny began, doing her robe up again, "I'm engaged, I can't do this to Harry." Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes as she brushed past Draco and locked herself into her room. Not long afterwards, she heard the front door slam, and she broke down on the floor crying.

* * *

Draco knocked on the door of Blaise's flat twice, before shoving his hands into the pockets of his robes. He was about to leave when the door opened, Blaise stood in the doorway with his hair stuck up in odd directions and what looked like his bed sheets wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Malfoy!" he exclaimed, "Why are you here?"

"Can I come in?" asked Draco dubiously.

"Uhhh… sure," said Blaise as Draco stepped into his messy flat. "Did you want something?"

"Blaise! Where are you? Come back to bed!" interrupted a high pitched, female voice from the direction of the bedroom.

Blaise grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "I'll go take care of that?" He went into the room and after a minute Blaise came back out again, this time fully dressed. He grabbed a couple dusty bottles of butterbeer from the kitchen and handed one to Draco. "Sorry, it's all I have left."

"Who was the girl?"

"Jessminda? Oh, wait, maybe it was Jessica. Or Jessabelle."

Draco raised his eyebrow as he took a drink of his butterbeer. Draco couldn't blame Blaise, often times he found himself unable to remember the name of whatever woman he woke up with.

Blaise preferred to ignore it, "So why are you here? Weasley kick you out?"

"Hardly, we… had a disagreement."

"That ended up in the bedroom, I hope. Because she really is fuckable… even by your standards."

"My standards?"

"Yeah."

Draco took a silent moment to mull this thought over. It was true he was picky when it came to women, regardless, he's been with plenty before. In his high opinion, no woman could ever be as good as his mother.

"So do you still have Malfoy Manor?" asked Blaise changing the subject.

"Yeah, but no one's lived in it for years. With me being out of England for the last six years and now I'm living with Ginny for the time being."

Blaise suddenly gave him an odd look as he choked on his butterbeer.

"What?" asked Draco.

"You called her Ginny."

Draco was momentarily take aback.

Blaise snorted, "she's really rubbed off on you, eh?"

Draco effortlessly chuckled along too, scratching the back of his head, thinking out what Blaise had just said to him.

He stayed at Blaise's flat for quite a long time, catching up on lost time. When he finally left, it was already dark out.

* * *

Madame Rosmerta was busy serving a large group of men in the back when Draco stepped into The Leakey Cauldron. The night time crowd always came in the pub at this time of night. She didn't say much to him as he sat down and she slammed a large bottle of fire whiskey on the counter top and hurried off to serve her next waiting customers.

Draco sat there alone, bent over the counter swallowing generous amounts of fire whiskey. The whiskey burned his mouth and his throat all the way down to the pit of his stomach but he didn't care. He needed something to get his mind off of a certain red haired girl; right now he was still sober, still only on his first bottle. But inside of his head, a war was between his conscience and his 'inner Malfoy.'

'_You shouldn't have kissed her'_

'_She kissed back! Twice!'_

'_You know very well she's already engaged to Saint Potter. Taken. Already a ring on her finger'_

'_Well then Saint Potter shouldn't have left her'_

'_He didn't have a choice'_

'_No matter, he's not around, is he? No, he's off saving the world while you're here, fondling her breasts'_

'_No, but are you really going to make a move on a woman that's already in love, regardless of how nice her rack is?'_

'_But is she really in love with Pothead? She doesn't even remember half of her life?_

At this point, Madame Rosmerta took the opportunity to replace the empty bottle with another one.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Draco?" a familiar voice asked.

Draco turned around to face none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Can a I join you?" she asked but before Draco could reply she had already pulled herself onto the stool next to him. She fixed him a sickly sweet smile and looped her arm delicately around his.

Pansy hadn't really changed over the years, it easy was to tell from the first few minutes. Her face not so much resembled a pug now, she rather reminded him of a horse.

"I've missed you Drakie," she whispered seductively in his ear. Or at least she tried to sound seductive, Draco shuddered at her voice, but he didn't pull away from her like he would normally have.

"Pansy, this isn't the time."

"Oh, I think this is the perfect time. We could go back to my place."

The image of Ginny haunted his mind, she was taking over his life. Draco groaned, "Ok, Pans."

Pansy gave a self satisfied smirk as her and Draco walked out with his arm around her waist.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yay! Another chapter down. Ok, sorry if you didn't like Draco sleeping with Pansy, because my sis didn't. Draco is a playboy and he has fucked with a lot of women before, and that's not going to change anytime soon.**

**Thanx to:**

**LoVeAngel97 (Well, read and find out :D :D )**

**Hottahspots (lol, I wasn't to sure about that part, mainly because I didn't know how to write it. I'm glad you liked it. I was going to put in a part where a Draco and Ginny go to this muggle restaurant for lunch and the waitress totally puts a move on Draco. But I thought I'd cut that part out… so sorry about that. Thanx again for reviewing!)**

**Geni.4.Life (Alrighty, deal. Here's the next one)**

**Eve Granger (Here's her reaction:D )**

**Redhead Obsession (I'm glad you love it!)**

**Wicked 1392 (Thanx, I already am, it's very cool here, different but awesome!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

Draco was strangely quiet for the rest of the week, Ginny noticed. Usually he always found something to comment on, her red hair, her family or even the fact that she liked to use her brothers' old, over sized shirts to sleep in, but now he barely spoke to her. Even Tabitha seemed to ignore Ginny, always running the opposite direction every time Ginny went near her.

Draco always disappeared out the door during the evening and returned in the morning with his robes and hair suspiciously disheveled and out of place. Still, Ginny pretended not to care, always sitting at the kitchen table with her coffee and The Daily Prophet every morning he returned.

Ginny woke up to her own screaming every night. Afterwards, she would always pull herself into a ball under her covers and try to rock herself back to sleep. In the morning, she always made sure to hide the signs of last night's nightmares using quick glamour charms her sister-in-laws taught her.

Along with Draco's silence came the constant disturbance of family members. They walked through her fireplace whenever they felt like it, always bringing gifts and bits and pieces of advice. Already Molly and Arthur Weasley stopped by with a whole parcel of her famous chicken pie and her home-made fudge. Molly burst into tears when Ginny flat out refused to return home.

Followed by her parents' pop in, Bill, Charlie and Fleur all came rambling out of the fire as well. Bill and Charlie brought her numerous dark detectors, secrecy sensors, foe-glasses and sneakoscopes. "Just in case," they had claimed.

Fleur, on the other hand, had just looked around her flat and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "_Sacrè_ _merde! _Look at _'ou Geeny, 'ou _look _très dèsagrèable! Zees_ curtains are _dees-gusting._ _'ow 'orrible,_" she complained, "_Qu'un endroit choquant que vous habitez en,_" Fleur babbled on in French. Bill only gave Ginny a helpless shrug when she looked in his direction.

Hermione had come to see Ginny too, one night. Bringing another large pile of books. Ginny caught sight of one book that had read 'How to Ward Yourself Against the Dark Arts.'

"So how are things going?" asked Hermione as she gingerly picked up one of Draco's dirty robes and flinging it on the floor. As if on cue, Tabitha came streaking out and settled herself on Draco's robe. She laughed, "He won't be happy to find cat hairs on his robes, will he?"

Ginny laughed too as she came out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch next to Hermione.

"How's Ron?"

"Ron?" said Hermione slightly surprised, "Well, Albert Donovan was furious that Ron had punched one of the Ministry's best aurors. So he sent him to Siberia for the time being."

Ginny chuckled then she sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing," sighed Ginny, "Draco won't even let me out of the damn flat; I'm stuck in here while he gets to go out at night. But then again, my couch isn't very comfortable."

"He's been sleeping your couch?"

"What did you expect! My bed!" snapped Ginny.

Hermione recoiled slightly at Ginny's outburst.

"Sorry Hermione, it's just I'm wound so tight lately. Draco's been gone every night and…"

"WHAT!" interrupted Hermione, "he's left you alone every night! For the whole night?" Hermione's face was livid with anger.

"I think he's seeing another woman," said Ginny as hot tears began to roll down her cheek.

"Woman?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, "more like women. He's got a reputation of not staying with a woman for more than a night."

This only made Ginny cry harder as Hermione soothingly rubbed her back and handing her tissues every few seconds.

"At least Harry's coming back soon," said Hermione. Ginny hiccupped but somehow the fact that her fiancé was returning didn't help feel any better.

Soon, Ginny quieted down and Hermione had to return home. After she left, Ginny sat on the couch, gazing at the dieing embers of the remaining fire.

* * *

It was early morning when Draco arrived back into Ginny's flat. Early enough that the sky was only beginning to brighten and Ginny wouldn't be up yet. He spotted Ginny's small outline on the couch as he walked in . Her long creamy legs were curled up elegantly, the over-sized Chudley Cannons shirt was bunched up at her waist, revealing her lacy black knickers. He considered throwing the robe he was wearing right now over her, but went against it because it reeked of Pansy's perfume.

He got her blankets from her room and threw them over her shivering body. He stopped to admire how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping. The jingle of Tabitha's collar signaled that she was near, the next thing Draco knew, Tabitha was weaving herself around his legs, meowing hungrily. He looked down and saw the floor littered with wadded up tissues. With a smooth wave of his wand, they all sailed gracefully into the wastebasket.

A groan sounded from the couch as Ginny woke up. She sat up on the couch and gazed sleepily at Draco. "Oh, it's you."

He felt as if someone had squeezed his insides and held it tight. "Were you expecting Potter? Sorry to disappoint you," he said coldly.

He turned his back on her and walked into the bathroom. Stripping off all his clothes, he stepped under the hot water. He reached for his shampoo bottle only to find it empty. Draco set it back on the ledge and eyed Ginny's shampoo bottle. _'Should he?'_ He reached for it, holding it in his hand while the water ran down his back. He popped the cap and poured the viscous liquid into his soaking hair. As he massaged it into his scalp, he recognized the scent of vanilla and cinnamon, exactly what Ginny smelled like. It intoxicated him, spun his senses into obliviousness. A sharp knock at the door interrupted him.

"Malfoy! Owl for you!"

Draco sighed as he rinsed the remaining bubbles from his hair and turned off the taps.

* * *

When Draco stepped out of the bathroom, he found Ginny in her usual position of sitting at the kitchen table and reading The Daily Prophet. A tawny, brown owl with large, saucer eyes hooted softly on the window sill. "Why didn't you untie the letter?"

"It wouldn't let me," said Ginny said, still keeping her eyes on the paper in front of her, "it bit me."

Draco couldn't resist grin as he untied the letter and the owl soared out the window. He unrolled the parchment and his eyes quickly scanned over it. He crumpled it up and threw it into the sink. "Incendio," Draco muttered and the parchment burst into flames. He noticed Ginny was looking at him curiously out the corner of her eye.

"I want to go somewhere," announced Ginny.

Draco frowned, "Where?"

"I don't care. Anywhere, I just want to get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Yes I am. Oh look!" Ginny excitedly pointed to an article in the prophet. "There's a quidditch game tonight. The Kenmare Kestrels against Puddlemere United, that sounds like fun."

"Yes, it does. Unfortunately you're not coming with me."

Her face rapidly changed from surprise to rage to smugness. "We'll see about that," she said calmly. She turned back to her paper and began to read in once more.

* * *

The crowd was cheering wildly as Draco stood in the stands, close to the top. This was the last quidditch game of the season, and it seemed like the entire wizarding population of Britain had turned up for this match. Several fans had painted their faces green with a 'K' on either side of their faces, while the some of the others were waving blue flags with two crossed bulrushes to support the opposing team.

Looking down from the dizzying height he was at, he saw the quidditch players getting ready. Suddenly, something caught his attention. A brilliant flash of red, about two levels below the level he was standing on. "Shit!" he swore. Several angry mothers looked his direction and clamped their hands over their childrens' ears.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled when Ginny arrived by his side a few minutes later.

"Watching the game of course. Thank goodness I didn't miss anything yet."

Ginny smirked, it was fun to watch Draco become red with anger. He had a lot of things in common with Ron that he didn't even know.

"You deliberately disobeyed me when I clearly said that you couldn't come."

"No, you said I couldn't come _with_ you. You didn't say I couldn't come at all."

"How'd you get here anyways? I put up enchantments to make sure you couldn't get out!"

"Well, a little sweet talking never hurt anyone." She motioned to the two aurors standing behind her.

Draco was filled with awe, the Weaselette had flouted him, managed to talk two aurors into bringing her here and she pretended it was absolutely no big deal.

"It's starting!" Ginny said as she held up a pair of omnioculars.

"Where'd you get those?" asked Draco. He hadn't seen one of those in years, not since The Quidditch World Cup which Ireland had won but the infamous Viktor Krum had caught the snitch for Bulgaria.

"I found them in my closet. I thought they'd be useful," she said spinning the various dials on it.

By now, the quidditch players were flying in streaks of blue and green across the pitch. The announcer was bellowing the names of each of the quidditch players. Only a few, Draco was familiar with. Oliver Wood, the pathetic ex Gryffindor captain back in Hogwarts. Valeska Notiner, a small slytherin girl Draco had caught hexing a Hufflepuff one year. And Langston Raine, another Gryffindor that had been a year below him.

Now, the quaffle was thrown into the air and the game began! Cheering erupted through the crowds as one of the Puddlemere United chasers scored a goal through the middle hoop. Ginny jumped up and down in excitement. "Here, take a look." said Ginny handing Draco the omnioculars. He replayed the scene where the chaser had caught the quaffle, threw it to another chaser who threw it right past the Kestrel keeper.

As the game continued with the Kestrels in the lead, 200- 170. Draco couldn't help but notice every time a goal was scored against the Kenmare Kestrels, Ginny would jump up and cheer wildly along with the Puddlemere fans. In the end, the seeker of Puddlemere caught the snitch only inches from the ground.

"THEY WON!" screamed Ginny as she threw herself at Draco, pulling him into a tight embrace. Draco only stood there from shock. Several moments passed before Ginny realized what she was doing and pulled away from him. Her face was scarlet red and they both just stood there, feeling awkward.

"Uhhh… we should go."

Ginny mutely nodded, "Are you still mad?" she asked.

"About what?"

"I left the flat."

To Ginny's surprise, Draco began laughing. "No, actually." He started to say something else but stopped.

They followed the slow moving crowd out of the stadium and into the brisk night air. It was an oddly cold night for the middle of spring, lights were charmed so that it would glow profusely, lighting up the pathway. The excited chatter of the peoples drowned out the silence of night.

"I suppose we should go back now," said Draco as he took out his wand. He held out his arm and Ginny held onto it tightly as everything around them started to blur and spin crazily out of control.

Once again, they were silent as they entered the dark flat. A flick of Draco's wand and the lights illuminated the residence. There was no familiar tinkle of Tabitha's collar; Ginny was guessing she was already asleep.

"I had fun tonight," said Ginny, with a small smile as she vanished into her room.

"Me too," whispered Draco at the closed door.

* * *

**Author's Note: I think Ginny cries too much, she's turned into Cho for fucks sake! And I do not like Cho, nor do I like Hermione Granger. It took all of my will power to keep from typing Mudblood Bitch instead of Hermione, but I made it. But for the sake of this fic and I have already established Ginny's character personality, I will keep her like that until my next fic. **

**French Translation- I am so very sorry if the translations aren't right. My French isn't good enough, I haven't taken it in about a year in a half. I dropped it as soon as I hit high school. I used an internet translation for them, so once again I'm sorry. **

**What an offensive place you live in- _Qu'un endroit choquant que vous habitez en_**

**Very unpleasant/terrible- _très dèsagrèable_**

**Holy shit- _Sacrè_**_ **merde**_

**Once again, do I need to post this every _single_ chapter? I thought you people would have gotten the picture during my little rant back in chapters 3 and 4. I WANT REVIEWS, so come one, give give. I spend at least 3-4 hours typing this up (with deciding the plot of the chapter, revision of errors and uploading it, it all adds up) on my holiday when I could be doing something else. I don't think it's not too much to ask if you sacrifice a minute or two to give your thoughts when I spend hours doing all of this. So if you're wondering why I didn't update in a week when I usually do it in a few days, it's from the amount of reviews I got.**

**So, REVIEW. Please. The more reviews I get, the faster I write.**

**Huge, Ginormous thanks to the two that reviewed.**

**Serpentqueen92 (Thnx for reviewing, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.)**

**Eve Granger (I wish that they could just have sex already too, but I have to build up the lovin here. Thnx!)**

**Peace**

**Kas**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

It was late next morning when Draco and Ginny were seated across from each other at the table. Ginny was stabbing the remains of her breakfast looking rather sullen and depressed.

"Can we go to the park today?"

"No."

"Can we go-"

"No."

Ginny dropped her fork angrily and it clattered noisily against the plate. "I want to go out." she declared.

"You know the rules; you're not allowed to leave. You snuck out last time."

"That is so not fair!" Her face suddenly lit up as if someone had turned that light bulb in her head on. She stood up and disappeared out of the kitchen, not a moment later she came back with what looked like a battered set of wizard chess and slammed it down on the table. "Malfoy, here's the deal. If I win, we go to any place of my choice for an entire day."

"Deal," said Draco, "if I win, you shut up and stay in the flat without one complaint."

"Fine," huffed Ginny, "but I'm warning you, Ron taught me everything to know about wizard chess."

A smirk spread over Draco's face, "we'll see."

Ginny cleared the plates off the table and put them in the sink while Draco set up the pieces each to their own square.

"Which colour do you want to be?"

"I don't care."

"Fine, I'll take black. That means white goes first."

Ginny said a command and one of her white pawns slid forward onto another square. "Malfoy, what's your favourate colour?"

Draco looked at her with a fleeting astonished look before it was replace with a sneer, "Why'd you ask that?"

"Because I feel like it. You don't like talking about yourself do you?"

"What gave you the idea?" he said sarcastically. There was lengthy pause between the two before Draco gave his answer. "I don't have one."

"What?"

"I don't have one," he repeated.

"Everyone has a favourate colour."

"I don't. What's yours?"

"Uh…" Ginny had to stop to think, "red… I suppose."

"Typical Gryffindor," muttered Draco as one of Ginny's pieces came to life and smashed his pawn into little pieces.

"What have you got against Gryffindors?" demanded Ginny.

"I don't have anything against Gryffindors. Just Potter, Weasley and Granger."

"Well what do you have against them?"

Draco chose to remain silent at this question as his black knight took out her bishop. "It's not about what I've got against them," he finally said. His face turned solemn, "the war changed everyone."

"Even you?" whispered Ginny. She was afraid of his answer, he didn't like talking about past.

"Yes," was his response. "You're lucky you can't remember anything about it."

"No," murmured Ginny, "I remember bits of it. Like a puzzle but with most of the pieces missing so I can't see the whole image."

"How metaphorical," smirked Draco.

But Ginny didn't answer; her chocolate brown eyes were unfocused as it stared off into empty space. Draco could have sworn he saw a flash of fear flash through her pupils before they returned to reality.

"What do you remember?" Draco said softly. It wasn't really a question, more of a demand.

"Green flashes of light, people in masks, death, pain… Tom Riddle."

"They're not happy memories."

"Well obviously," snapped Ginny angrily as his black knight was smashed into oblivion by her queen. "You won't talk about them but a little bit of my memory comes back every night!"

Draco didn't say anything nor did look at her as he moved his rook over another space. This only made Ginny even more irritated as she clenched her fists together.

"Why won't you talk about the past? Damn it Malfoy! Answer me! Was it because you were a Death Eater? Was it because you were fucked if you stayed with them?" By now Ginny was standing, spitting each question at him. "Why? Was it because your mother was murdered!" Ginny knew she had gone too far when she said it, but she couldn't stop her words. Her rage fueled them as each hateful word rolled off her tongue.

"ENOUGH!" Draco stood up, his expression contorted with fury as he put his face only an inch away from Ginny's. "You don't know anything about my mother," he said, his voice so low with vehemence that Ginny could barely hear him. Her heart beat faster from fear, there was no telling what he could do to her right now. "Checkmate," he said, his voice suddenly changing to a cool, liquid tone.

Ginny looked down at the chess board and was taken by surprise. Blinded by her sudden rage, she didn't see his queen moving its way to her king. He'd won, which means she'd lost. With one swift motion of her arm, she knocked remaining chess pieces off the table. They fell with a clatter onto the tiled kitchen floor. A loud slam erupted through the small flat and Draco was left standing alone over the table.

* * *

Ginny was rudely pulled out of her peaceful sleep by a desperate pounding on her bedroom door. She groggily pulled it open, blinking several times, her eyes trying to adjust to the bright light in the hall.

"Weasley!" Draco towered over her, looking rather scared and frantic. His blonde hair stuck up in several places like he had been continually running his fingers through them.

"What?" yawned Ginny.

"Weasley, your… your cat. She's not right!"

Her eyes instantly snapped back to him, "What are you talking about?"

"Just come look!" he grabbed her wrist and half dragged her all the way down the hall and into the kitchen. On the kitchen floor, lay a writhing mound of fur amongst all the scattered black and white chess figurines.

"Tabitha!" gasped Ginny as she crouched beside her. On closer inspection, it sounded like she was making a retching noise. "Malfoy! What did you do?"

"Nothing! I came in for something to drink and I found her like that!" Draco began running his fingers through his white-blonde hair again.

Ginny's gaze landed on the black queen piece and realization dawned on her. "Shit! Draco, she's choking! What do I do?"

"I don't know!" Draco said looking exasperated.

"We'll have to take her to St. Mungo's!" said Ginny as she scooped Tabitha into her arms.

"What? You can't take a cat there!"

"I don't know what else to do!" Ginny began running to the fireplace and stepped into the emerald flames. Draco, not knowing anything else to do, ran after her.

Ginny arrived in the reception area. Looking furiously for someone to help, she only spotted Draco. Luckily, what looked like a mediwitch, judging by the uniform, came strolling through at the exact moment. "Please…" gasped Ginny. "My cat, she's choking. Can you help her?"

The shocked mediwitch took Tabitha "I'll see what I can do," she said and immediately rushed off.

"Come on," came Draco's smooth, calm voice, "we'll wait in the tea room."

"I don't want to wait in the tea room! I want to see if Tabitha is okay!" Ginny was becoming hysterical.

Draco led her to the fifth floor and sat Ginny stiffly down in a chair. She wasn't crying but she looked close to it. Draco didn't know what say, he just sat there mutely, searching his head for something of comfort to her.

"What time is it?" asked Ginny, her voice a monotone while staring blankly ahead.

"Uh… nine in the night, you slept the whole day" said Draco checking his wrist.

"Draco! What if they can't help Tabitha?" Ginny finally burst into tears.

"Shhh… she'll be fine," said Draco trying to reassure. Unfortunately, it was rather awkward at first since Draco was trying to pat her back but also maintain a safe distance at the same time. Realizing that his efforts were futile, he slid his chair closer to her and wrapped his strong arms around her. All her tears were soaking into his robes and her cries muffled, but he didn't care. He just wanted to stop her tears, make her smile again. After a few minutes, the sobbing subsided. Draco looked down and realized that Ginny had fallen asleep. Trying not to wake her, he shifted her into a more comfortable position, with her head still resting on his left shoulder. A glistening tear was sliding down her cheek and Draco slowly wiped it away with his thumb.

* * *

Devica St. James was a mediwitch in her early thirties, working at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for the last ten years. Working amongst the other healers and mediwitches, she prided herself on seeing every odd thing that comes into St. Mungo's. However, last night around midnight when she was making her rounds on the fifth floor, she saw something that shocked even her.

She had known Healer Weasley for the last five years. She was beautiful and young, often times, Devica had the opportunity of working with her. Sometimes though, she felt old and ugly comapared to her. Nonetheless, Healer Weasley always had a spark of energy and adventure Devica admired.

Now Healer Weasley was asleep in the arms of who looked like… the infamous Draco Malfoy. She had heard talk amongst the staff, especially the younger witches who swooned at the mention of his name, that he was back in Britain. She had read old articles in the paper about him, seen his strikingly handsome face and heard enough gossip from the others to know that he was bad news. Definitely not the kind of guy you would want to be involved in, unless you were looking for someone to spend the night with.

Now, Devica had also heard of the intense rivalry between Healer Weasley's fiancé, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. She had never actually witnessed their hate since Devica had attended Salem Witches' Institute in Massachusetts and arrived in London to train at St. Mungo's after Draco Malfoy had left Britain.

But here was Healer Weasley, engaged to the Harry Potter, wrapped up in the arms of his enemy. She looked so peaceful asleep though, and his arm was holding her, looking as though he was fiercely protecting her from any harm. They certainly looked like a good couple.

Devica shook her head _'no, this isn't any of my business' _and continued on.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I started this chapter out intending it to be a boring chapter where they just get to know each other but then it totally led to something more. I know they took all that time panicking, Tabitha should have died from lack of oxygen to her kitty brain. But because I really don't want to kill off Tabby, we'll just say she survived, okay?**

**Sorry about the short chapter too, it's only about 6 pages on Word. Usually my chaps are about 7-8 pages long. I'll make the next one longer.**

**I don't play chess nor do I know anything about how it's played either. So, sorry if anything during the game goes against the actual game rules.**

**I can't believe how many people hate Harry! I mention the small fact that Harry was coming back soon you're not happy at all. LOL, It made me laugh though. Poor Harry, I kinda feel bad for him.**

**Thank you to hp-lexicon for all their help! With out them, my story would totally go down the hole!**

**GIGANTIC, COLASSAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS. YOU'RE REVIEWS MADE ME VERY HAPPY. **

**RedheadObsession (Yuppers, here's the next one!)**

**Jenny on the Block (Ok, thnx. I'll update the next one real soon here)**

**Eve Granger (I took your suggestion about them getting to know each other. Thnx! And I can't believe u don't like Harry coming back. Poor Harry lol)**

**Tanelle (Thanx! Ya, the pace is kinda slow and boring but I don't want rush anything)**

**Dracokitten (lol, ya. Draco makes everything better ;)**

**Ailiramlove (As much as I'd like to have Ginny leave Harry for Draco already, I can't. Because Harry becomes very important later in the story. See, Ginny and Harry… oops I don't want to spoil anything ;)**

**Aimsaru (Thanx for reading and reviewing)**

**HoLdInG hAnDs Is My FaVoRiTe (Thanx for your review. I love your username!)**

**Kanga (Thnx for reading, more D/G coming up here soon!)**

**Dracoandme (OMFG! There are absolutely no words to express my hate for that Mudblood Bitch! I am so glad you agree with me! And if u think u get carried away by talking about how much u hate her, u haven't even gotten me started, lol. Thnx again!)**

**Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! Suggestions are always welcome!**

**Peace**

**Kas**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco was watching Ginny sleep peacefully in the quiet tea room. He tried to move his arm to get the blood flowing, but found his arm was completely numb from Ginny laying on it for so long. A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He saw through the glass window that the door to the lift had opened; Loony Lovegood and Longbottom had walked out. Draco groaned, _'great! More company' _he thought sarcastically.

"Ginny!" a shrill voice screamed interrupting the peace. Luckily, Draco and Ginny seemed like the only one in the tea room

Ginny opened her eyes sleepily and squinted against the bright lights. She gradually sat up properly on her chair, freeing Draco's trapped arm. "Luna?" she said rubbing her eyes.

Luna smiled happily as she dragged a chair and sat down beside Ginny. "I stopped by your flat this morning but you weren't there."

"Then how did you track us?" Ginny asked, curiously gazing at Luna.

"We didn't actually plan on finding you here," cut in Neville before Luna could answer. "Luna had to come for a check up."

"Check up?" asked Ginny looking back to Luna.

Luna didn't answer, only a grin only spread over her face. "Yes… check up."

Ginny was still confused, then realization slowly dawned on her. "Oh my god!" squeaked Ginny. "But… but you're not even married yet."

Luna held up her left hand and on her finger was a glistening diamond. "Almost there."

Ginny yelped in surprise and excitement again as she grabbed Luna into a hug. "Congratulations," she said to both Luna and Neville.

However, Draco just snorted at the news. "Now I've seen everything."

"Is there something you want to say, Malfoy?" asked Neville menacingly straightening up from his casual position of leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Yeah Longbottom! I do have something!" said Draco, "Are you sure your not going to _accidentally_ drop your baby or _forget_ it." Draco gave a laugh, "because, you know, you are a total head case."

Neville's face turned red and his fists balled up as he raised an arm and punched Draco in the face, wiping that notorious smirk off his face. Blood squirted from his nose and landed on whatever surface surrounded him. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Ginny and Luna immediately stood up. Neville was about to throw another punch at Draco, when Luna screamed, "NEVILLE! STOP!"

Neville, however, ignored her and punched Draco again, this time in the stomach. Draco, taking this as an opportunity, pulled Neville into a headlock and punched him back into the stomach.

Luna was beginning to become hysterical, her hands holding her head while her fiancé was struggling to fight Draco back.

Ginny quickly grasped Luna still, reaching into her robes to find her wand. Ginny waved Luna's wand, thinking of the first spell that came to mind. "Levicorpus!" she cried.

Instantly, Neville was suspended in the air by his ankle. His face was still furiously red, bruises forming on his face as he waved his fists wildly around trying to get to Draco who lay on the floor, bleeding from various cuts on his face.

By now, many wizards had burst into the small tea room, their wands withdrawn. A couple of mediwitches and healers rushed in as well. After the initial shock had worn down, the healers and mediwitches took to attending Draco and Neville who still hung upside down.

"We're going to have to let Mr. Longbottom down," said one of the healers to Ginny.

"Right," nodded Ginny. _'Now if only I can remember how.'_

"Healer Weasley?" said the healer jerking Ginny from her thoughts. "We're waiting."

"Uhhh… I can't remember," admitted Ginny, her eyes lowered to the floor.

"That's quite alright," said the healer kindly. "You come with me, we'll call in the ministry to handle this. You just go with Healer Travis." Healer Travis, a stout, grey haired woman that bore a distinct resemblance to Minerva McGonagall, gently took Ginny's arm and led her away.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Damn it woman! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" growled Draco as Healer Travis tried to heal a cut on his cheek but only succeeded in poking him in the eye and making Draco even more irritated.

"You deserve it," retorted Ginny from the far side of the room. She was sitting in a waiting chair, pretending to read an overdue issue of Witch Weekly when she was really watching him squirm in pain every time Healer Travis tried to heal a bruise or a cut.

"How the bloody fuck do I deserve this?" shouted Draco.

Healer Travis gave him a glare, "Mr. Malfoy, please watch your language."

"Sorry," said Draco, pretending to be sincere, but once her back was turned to retrieve a potion from the shelves, he stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes at her.

Ginny giggled when the healer turned back around and Draco's face returned back to normal again. Most of the bruises on his face were gone by now, except for a few cuts. However, his face was completely covered in his blood, his expensive robes were torn, bloody and now useless.

Healer Travis applied a thick, yellow cream to the cut on Draco's lip and he began to bellow and swear loudly from the burning pain. After about a few seconds, the pain disappeared and he was faced with a very angry, grey haired healer. "NO CURSING! OUT!" she shouted as she charmed a large pot plant to chase after him as he ran down the hall with Ginny.

She was falling behind with the flying plant continually chasing behind them, Draco grabbed hold of Ginny's wrist and pulled her into a dark room. The plant that was tracking them, zoomed right past them. Inside, Ginny and Draco were breathing heavily from the run. She tried to take a step in the dark but tripped.

"Weasley?" asked Draco, his voice sounding almost worried when he had heard Ginny's yelp of surprise.

"Do you have your wand?" asked Ginny from the floor.

Draco took a moment to riffle through his destroyed robes, "Lumos."

Instantly the small room was bathed in the soft silver glow of Draco's wand. They could see that they were in some sort of storage room, the floor littered with random boxes. Draco hurried over to where Ginny had tripped over the box. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sat up on the floor as Draco crouched beside her.

Draco saw blood running down her hand, he gently took her hand and saw that she had scraped it and left quite a big gash on her palm. "Hold still," he said as he muttered a healing spell and the wound vanished.

"Umm… thanks," said Ginny pulling her hand away from his. Her heart was beating wildly now, and not because she had been running.

"Not a problem," he muttered. He looked at Ginny, loose tendrils of red hair had escaped her ponytail and framed her pretty face. He couldn't help himself, he felt his head leaning towards hers even though he knew it was wrong. "Nox," he whispered, extinguishing the light from his wand and once again.

His lips touched hers softly in the darkness. Desire erupted and burned in him, leaving him wanting more from her. He pressed harder and became more demanding as he tried to feed his ever growing, insatiable desire.

Ginny didn't push him away, she couldn't. She put her arms around his neck as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring every crevice. Reluctantly, a moan escaped from within the confinements of her mouth. She wanted more from him, his touch burned her with passion as his hands began to work their way up her shirt.

When they finally surfaced for air in the darkness, Ginny was breathless but it didn't stop her from wanting more. Her cheeks burned with heat, and she was glad that Draco couldn't see her in the dark. Suddenly she remembered something that should have been top priority in her mind. "SHIT! TABITHA!" Ginny scrambled to get up in the dark but got tangled up by Draco who was still sitting on the floor. She tripped and fell once again, "shit," she swore again.

"Lumos," said Draco lighting up his wand again as Ginny got up again and hobbled out the door. He ran after her as she hobbled into the lift, getting there just before the doors closed. "Merlin woman! You and your bloody cat!"

Ginny didn't answer and when the doors opened again, Ginny tried to walk out but fell onto the floor. Draco calmly picked her up set her down on one of the benches in the hall. "Weasley, you have no idea where to even start looking for your damn cat." Draco stopped to roll his eyes and take a deep breath, "you sit here and I'll find her."

Ginny looked at Draco hopefully, "you'd really do that?" she asked.

"Only to keep you from shattering your ankle."

"Thanks," she said, a small smile appearing on her face.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco went back down to the ground floor where the reception area was. A witch that reminded Draco of his cousin, Nymphadora, sat behind the counter, buffing her nails, reading an issue of witch weekly and furiously chomping on a piece of gum like a cow chewed its cud.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a cat." said Draco. As soon as the word's left his mouth, realized how incredibly stupid he sounded.

"Sir, no pets are allowed within hospital area," she muttered not bothering to look up from her magazine. She had a drawl that suggested she was from the southern United States.

"Yeah…" said Draco, scratching his head and trying to think of something to say something next that wouldn't make him look like an idiot. "Look, Yvette," he said, reading her name from her tag. "I… uh… brought in a choking cat here last night and a mediwitch was going to have a look at her. I was wondering where the cat would be…"

The receptionist looked up irritably, her expression instantly changed when she saw who she was speaking to. "Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise, "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy." She batted her thick eyelashes suggestively at him.

"Uhhh… could you just tell me where the cat is?" asked Draco.

"Sure thing, sugar. Healer Chandra Lorelei said something about a cat this morning. She should be looking after Ricardo Boniface on the first floor, room thirteen." Yvette stopped to give Draco a wink.

"Thanks," said Draco hurrying away, not wanting to encourage her.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

An attractive golden blonde woman feeding a man a series of potions when Draco found them in room thirteen. "Healer Lorelei?" he inquired.

"Yes," she said brightly, "how can I help you?"

'_Damn! She's got nice legs' _thought Draco as his eyes swept over her slim figure. He took a moment to get his mind back on track. "Uh, yes. I brought… I mean, my friend brought in a cat last night and I was wondering-"

"And you were wondering if she was okay," she finished for him.

"Yes," said Draco, feeling both stupid and amazed at the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"Not a problem," she turned back to the man, "Ricardo, I want you to finish this potion and get some rest. I'll be back in about an hour." After softly closing the door, she turned back to Draco. "Right this way, I left the cat in the staff room on the fourth floor."

"Sorry to bother you Healer Lorelei."

"Not at all and please, call me Chandra."

"Alright then Chandra," he said as he stepped into the lift. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, I know," she smiled happily as she pressed a button on the wall.

Draco couldn't help but notice as she leaned over, how tightly her uniform stretched over her chest. Looking away, he stared at the floor to distract himself. As he entered the staff room, a strong aroma of coffee hit him. Some mediwitches and healers that were on break were sitting a table, most likely gossiping since they immediately stopped when they saw Draco and Chandra walk in and giggled like little schoolgirls when he left.

"Right this way," said Chandra as she indicated to a basket on the floor next in the corner of the room. At first, all he could see was a large mound of fur before he figured out it was only Tabitha curled up amongst the blankets.

"Ok Tabs, time to go."

Tabitha opened one eye lazily but shut it again and shifted herself into a position so that her backside now faced Draco.

"Bloody cat," he growled as Chandra chuckled.

"Your cat has quite an attitude there, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco groaned as he reached out plucked up Tabitha. She fidgeted in his arms from annoyance that she had been woken up from her nap. "Thank you again Chandra," said Draco exiting the staff room.

"Once again, not all. I'm afraid I must leave now. Goodbye," she said as she slipped something into Draco's hand as she swept past him.

Balancing the infuriated Tabitha in one arm, Draco held up the slip of parchment. It was her home address written on it, the address he would floo if he ever got lonely. He smirked vainly, now to find Ginny again.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: I apologize to all that were all waiting for this chapter, I haven't updated for a few days… ok maybe a week. I've been very busy these few days, feeling really shitty and couldn't get to a computer. I spent a few night's at my friend's house and we watched Eurotrip and Brokeback Mountain. What hilarious movies, ok maybe not Brokeback Mountain b/c it's sad. Love them.**

**I've been back from England for a about a week now, I'm still not use to everything yet. Especially the time, since there's such a huge difference. So I'm like wide awake in the middle of night and falling asleep on my job in the afternoon. It sux, it's going to really take some time. **

**Wow, looking at the calendar, I realized that there's only 3 weeks to school. Wow, time really flies! I dunno if I can finish this story in time, so just a heads up that once school starts, I'll be really busy to update.**

**Anyways, Thnx to all that reviewed. I really enjoy reading reviews. Also thanx to my sis, Aimee. She gives some of the greatest ideas to me that really spices up my story! Thnx!**

**HoLdInG hAnDs Is My FaVoRiTe (You're very welcome. Thnx for updating)**

**msquared (well, so far the mystery is if Ginny stays with Harry or Ginny goes with Draco. Lol. I already have the ending planned out, but I'm not telling anyone yet. You'll have to read till the end to find out. Thnx for reviewing!)**

**Eve Granger (I know, poor Tabitha. But she's okay now. Yay!)**

**Dracokitten (umm… I think it's only been a month a bit. But I do have to bring Harry back sometime. There's something at the end that I need him for.)**

**Serpentqueen92 (lol, I really don't like Emma Watson either. She annoys the hell out of me. Thnx for reviewing)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco kept Chandra's little slip of paper in the pocket of his robes. The right one, the one filled with random small objects that he had no idea what to do with: keys, left over parchment, a chocolate frog card with Merwyn the Malicious snarling unhappily on it, and other arbitrary objects. He didn't need to keep the parchment anyways, he had read over it so many times that he already had it memorized in his head. 231 Paddington Street, Liverpool, England. A beautiful woman like her was always welcome to keep his bed warm on a cold day, a cold day like today.

The biter wind was blowing on the people of London, no signs of letting up soon. It was the end of May, spring, but still the weather still seemed to think that Winter was still in full swing, the only difference was that it dumped rain instead of snow. Ginny was bundled up in front of he fireplace reading, her cheeks a faint rosy pink from the chill in the air.

It had been a quiet week since the episode with the choking Tabitha. Since that incident, she had strayed as far away as possible from little objects left lying around within her reach. Tabitha had taken to sleeping under Ginny's covers or snoring peacefully on Draco's belly because of the cold.

Draco soundlessly stole to where Ginny was reading. "Having a good time?" he whispered into her ear.

She jerked back in surprise and dropped her book, revealing it to be one of those romances Hermione had loaned her. "Malfoy! Don't you ever do that again!"

He strode around the couch, picking up the novel and sitting down next to her. "Pretty trashy shit for innocent little Ginny." He put on his innocent face, slightly widening his eyes and pulling his lips from their usual smirk into a small pout.

Ripping the book away from his hands, she sat on it so he couldn't get it. She mumbled a few inarticulate words and turned even redder.

"Sorry. What? I didn't catch the last part."

"I said you were a pompous, arrogant asshole!" said Ginny loudly. She turned her body away from Draco and opened her book again. Only seconds later, she could feel Draco craning his neck over her shoulder.

"So, what's it about?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff. Stop bothering me," said Ginny, inching away from him. His breath tickled her cheek and it brought back a memory of last week. The one when they were in the dark storage room, right before she had ruined everything by screaming out her cat's name. She continued to ignore him until he finally grew bored. Thankfully, he didn't move closer to her or try to touch her, otherwise she would have lost control of herself and let her hormones take over.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

That night, Draco disappeared out of the front door. Giving only a simple shout that he would be back later and then he was gone. Ginny feared he was out with another woman again, after all he hadn't left the flat without her for almost two weeks now. _'Did that kiss push him away? Was it just a game to him? See how long it would take him to get under my skin?' _She pulled the blanket that was around her shoulders and scratched Tabitha behind the ears as she pushed away any lingering thoughts of Draco.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny's suspicions were, in fact, wrong. Draco was not out looking for anyone, but rather for something.

He apparted in front of the grounds of the manor, in front of the wrought iron gates. It made a creaking noise as he unlocked it and pushed it open. He had a better view of the mansion without the gates in the way. The Malfoy Manor looked even creepier and unfriendly during the night, ivy now creped up and intertwined it's long fingers around pillars and cracks in the stone walls, giving it more of a sinister look.

The halls were empty, like he had anticipated. The only sound that filled the air was the wind rattling the windows and his echoing footsteps against the marble floor. A sudden pop in the air surprised Draco as he took a step back and pulled out his wand again.

"How may Slinky serve Master Draco?" A small, ragged house elf had appeared wearing a dirty towel that was tied around it's waist.

"You're still here?"

"Yes, master. Slinky is still here. All house elves too."

"My god! All the house elves are still here after all these years?"

"Yes, master."

Draco sighed, "Slinky, go back to whatever you were doing. I'm only here to pick up something."

"Yes, master. If master need Slinky, just call." The elf took a deep bow, so low that it's nose was touching the floor and disappeared with another crack.

Draco put his wand back into his robes, he would have to come back to deal with the house elves another time, tonight, he was busy. He walked past the foyer and stopped at the bottom on the grand, white marble staircase, the pale moon light shone weakly on it and it's surroundings. He took out his wand, "lumos." The vicinity of his wand came into view, including someone Draco hoped not to see.

"About time you showed up, boy!"

"Father, I didn't expect to see you," said Draco expressionlessly as he addressed the snarling Lucius in the painting.

"Idiot boy! This is Malfoy Manor! Why wouldn't I be here?"

"I was hoping I wouldn't see you, actually."

"Why you little bastard," bellowed Lucius, "I am your father, you do not talk to me that way!"

"On the contrary, father, you claimed to have disowned me and you are dead. There is nothing more you can do to me."

Lucius began to shake with rage, he began to shout several threats at his son but Draco only silenced him with a mere wave of his wand. He left his father in his silent tirade as he began making his way up the stairs. After making several turns in the twisted maze of hallways, he finally found his old room. The room remained the same, untouched after so many years, with the green bed sheets on the bed and his writing desk covered in dust.

He strode over to the corner of his room, knelt down and began to fiddle with the floorboards. He found what he was looking for. Scooping up the package, he pocketed into his robes. "Slinky."

The house elf appeared once more, "how may Slinky serve Master?"

"Slinky, you are not to tell anyone that I was here tonight."

"Slinky will not say anything. If Slinky say a single word about Master's visit, Slinky will iron Slinky's fingers, Slinky will throw-"

"That will not be necessary," said Draco with a wave of his hand. As he walked out of the bedroom he added, "oh, and Slinky, could you remove the portrait of my father at the bottom of the stairs."

"Yes, master."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Draco, I think you should apologize to Neville and Luna."

Draco looked over the paper to Ginny at breakfast the next morning. "Why should I do that, he attacked me first."

"You provoked him."

"I did not, everything I said was true."

"You still shouldn't have said what you did."

A silence hung between them. "Are you going to?"

"Going to what?"

Ginny rolled her eyes in frustration, "apologize to Neville."

"No."

Ginny glared at him, "I think you should."

"I think he should apologize to me."

Ginny stood up, "Draco whatever-the-hell-your-middle-name-is Malfoy! You will apologize to Neville and Luna for what you said or else I'll…" Ginny struggled with trying to find something to threaten him.

"Or else you'll what?" Draco raised an eyebrow, he seemed amused at her reaction.

"I'll… I'll," she furiously still searched through her mind.

Draco had stood up now too, edging closer to where she stood. "You'll what? Kick me out? Release the cat on me? Run back to Potter?"He was moving closer and closer to her.

She hated the effect he had on her, the way he always made her breathless, or made her heart beat faster or even the way he made her feel so… alive.

He swooped down and touched her lips, just like she had remembered from the time at the hospital and the other time in the kitchen. And she kissed back, full of passion and lust, giving him what she had.

His hands were all over the place, in her shirt, around her neck and in some _ahem_ other places before they finally occupied themselves with unbuttoning the front of her shirt. When he finally got all the buttons undone, he pushed it off her shoulders and began nipping at her neck.

"Ginny?" A foreign voice suddenly interrupted them as the two of them quickly sprung apart, Ginny's face still flushed. "Ginny!" came the voice again.

She quickly picked up her fallen shirt and put it on as fast as her fingers would allow before going to find the source of the voice.

Draco didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. If they hadn't been interrupted, then he would have ended up on top of her, unable to stop himself. He could hear Ginny's voice as she argued with her brother, drawing in a deep breath he went into the bathroom. He was going to need a cold shower before he could do anything else.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ron, please be reasonable. I'm fine, I perfectly fine."

"I know. But it's just not safe to depend on Malfoy, you know about his history of being a death eater!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's floating head in the fire. "Ron, please! For goodness sake's, I'm twenty-two years old. I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

"Ginny, I'm not asking you to come home anymore! I'm telling you to, now go and pack your bags! I would pack them for you if Malfoy hadn't placed these curses on your bloody flat to keep me from getting in!"

"Ronald!" A voice sounding an awfully a lot like Hermione.

"Just a minute," said Ron as his head disappeared for a moment as he turned but Ginny could still hear his voice. "Yes, Mione."

"Ronald Billius Weasley! If you are bullying your sister into something she doesn't want to do, I'll cut you off from sex!"

"WHAT! Hermione, you can't do that! I just want to protect my sister and you can't cut me off from sex!"

"Watch me!"

Ron's head appeared once again in the flames, facing a very amused Ginny. "Right then. Okay. Umm…"

"It's fine, Ron. Just go," said Ginny who couldn't help the grin that spread over her face. She made a mental note to bring that up when she was talking to Mum.

"You can always talk to me if you need anything, Gin."

"Okay."

"Bye then," and then he was gone.

Ginny got up from where she was crouched in front of the fire, her knees feeling a bit sore. By the sound coming from the bathroom, Draco was taking a shower. Looking down at her shirt, she realized that her buttons weren't done up in the right holes. Thankfully Ron hadn't noticed.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Notes: Oooh, what was in that package that Draco got? The tension is killing me. I want to say, but it'll come later. Man, kissing scenes are hard to write, I wish they'd screw already.**

**Ok, well first off I would like to apologize to all my readers, I have been a real bitch through out the story, demanding for reviews and shit like that. I would like to say I am sorry and to thank Beckysue2 for telling me. **

**I' m also going through a rough time now, a couple days ago, my grandma suffered a stroke and is now in long term care at the hospital. I've been driving an hour and a half to go see her everyday. Pardon me if the updates have been kinda slow, not to mention my writer's block. I never had plans for Chandra Lorelei, she just kinda popped out of no where and into my story. Now I have to make plans for her, establish her character, give her a purpose in the characters lives and lengthen the story and all of that shit there.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I really love you guys for sticking with me through all of my good, bad and bitchy times.**

**HoLdInG hAnDs Is My FaVoRiTe (I know the anticipation is killing me, I can't wait to write more about them. Everything in the story surprises me, I have the basic plot, but I write in the details as I go along. I roughly know what's going to happen in the end, but not all the details. An example is Chandra Lorelei, I have no idea how she wormed my way into my story. Lol. Anyways, thanx fore reviewing!)**

**Beckysue2 (Thnx for actually taking the time to tell me about it)**

**Eve Granger (Well, here it is! Thnx fore reviewing)**

**Aimsaru (I know, he's such a hot playboy though, lol. Plz update soon for your story! Thnx for reviewing)**

**If you have time, check these awesome videos out!**

**Harry Potter-Hello Muddah, Hello Faddah (very chirpy and funny)**

**http/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?vJ7e9geRIkBE**

**Cell Block Tango (LMAO, awesomeness, the song is taken from Chicago)**

**http/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?vWMbwiiuIXtA**

**Tell me what you think about my chapter or the videos I recommended! Thanks!**

**Also, I need a beta reader. Please email me if interested!  
**

**Peace**

**Kas**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

------------------------------------

Diagon Alley seemed crowded today, even more crowded than usual. Perhaps it was the sunshine and unusual warm weather that brought everyone from under their thick blankets and into the streets.

Draco had to fight his way through mobs of people before he could get anywhere in the first place. He encountered a group of giggling teenage girls in front of Flourish and Blotts, who giggled and smiled at him every few minutes. He wondered why they weren't in school. The shop was dark and musty, like fresh air had not entered within its doors for sometime. Moving to inspect the quills that were placed for sale, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

The person turned around revealing her to be Chandra Lorelei. "Oh, I'm sorry," she exclaimed. Chandra looked different today, dressed more casually than the green healer uniform and her golden hair was let down from the bun that she usually tied them in.

"Not at all," said Draco, "how are you?"

"I've been good. Buying new quills?"

"I needed new ones."

Checking her watch, she looked back up at Draco. "Listen, do you want to go sit down for a drink?"

"I would love to," smirked Draco.

After Draco purchased a brand new bottle of ink and a handsome quill they exited the shop. Chandra insisted they apparate to Hogsmeade to Three Broomsticks since she had to drop something off with Madame Rosmerta. It suited him fine, he just was glad that she didn't they suggest they go to the tea shop down the alley which had been named 'Potter's Place.' Draco sneered every time he passed it; it was utterly ridiculous how people worshiped Potter like he was some god.

------------------------------------

"So, how's work," said Draco casually, trying to start up a conversation.

"It's been busy." Chandra crossed her long legs and shifted herself on a more comfortable position on the chair. "How about you?"

Draco scratched the back of his head and reached for his glass of fire whiskey that sat on the rickety table. "Well… There's never a dull moment when I'm with her."

Chandra laughed; it was different from Ginny's laughter. Hers was deep and throaty, very appealing in a womanly way, while Ginny liked to giggle and eventually collapse in peals of laughter with a few snorts that made her laugh even harder. _'Why the hell am I thinking about her!'_

"I know what you're talking about. I was dating Robert Norman and he got way too much for me so I had to break it off," she paused for a brief moment. "I'm very single now," she added suggestively. "What do you look for in woman, Draco?" she asked changing the subject.

Draco chuckled, "Chandra, I don't look for women. They come looking for me."

She delightedly laughed again, "You're such a joker." She leaned slightly forward in her chair, giving Draco a good view of the too-tight robes stretched against her chest.

"I have to now. I shouldn't really leave Ginny alone for so long," Draco said hurriedly.

"Of course, I should really be getting on with my business too," Chandra said standing up.

They walked out the entrance of the pub together and onto the busy streets. "Oh, and one more thing Draco," she whispered seductively in his ear before he could walk away. "I'll be waiting for you." She gave him a coy smile and walked away in the opposite direction.

------------------------------------

The small bell of the door tinkled merrily as Draco stepped into the pet shop. The screeching of various owls could be heard through out the small shop. "Mr. Malfoy," an undersized, mouse-like looking wizard squeaked.

"Mr. Aubrey, I do believe you have something of mine."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Right away." The man disappeared into the back room and left Draco standing at the counter.

Several owls hooted at Draco, its round, unblinking eyes staring at him. They were starting to creep him out when the clerk finally came back from the back of the shop carrying a handsome eagle owl in a cage. Throwing a few galleons on the counter, Draco left the shop taking with him, the owl.

Pandora was still asleep in her cage with her head under her wing when Draco had picked her up from the emporium. Peering in, Draco gave her a prod with his wand and she awoke sleepily with a hoot. "Wake up, Pandora."

Pandora gave another hoot as a reply.

"I know it's been a long time, but at least you got time to heal your injured wing," said Draco as pulled out an owl treat and fed it to Pandora. "I'm staying at Ginny Weasley's flat, so you'll have to stay with me there too. You'll have to watch out for Tabitha though, she likes to attack owls like you."

Pandora rolled her spherical, saucer eyes at Draco, mocking him. As if she was going to let herself be attacked by a mere house cat.

Draco chuckled; the owl definitely had an attitude not far from his own.

------------------------------------

Just as Draco had predicted, Tabitha warily eyed the owl in the cage as soon as Draco stepped into the flat. Pandora only glared at Tabitha, and gave a warning screech. Setting Pandora down on the kitchen table, Draco wondered where Ginny was. Quietly peering into her room, he saw a still lump on her bed. He softly closed her door again and proceeded back to the kitchen. He'd wake her up later for lunch.

------------------------------------

After feeding Pandora yet another owl treat, he peered at the clock. It was already mid afternoon and still Ginny had already missed lunch? _'Maybe she's just avoiding you?' _the voice nagged.

Pandora hooted and Draco realized that he'd already fed her the whole bag treats. "Sorry, all gone. Besides if you eat too much, you'll get sick." Crumpling up the bag and throwing it in the rubbish bin, he let Pandora go back to sleep.

He went back to Ginny's room. Silently creeping up to where she slept, he softly put his hand over her forehead. Her hair was damp from sweat and her face was pale. Sitting down on her bed and propping her up, he tried to shake her awake. All he got was a moan from her as she tried to pull her fallen covers back up to her chest again.

Quickly withdrawing his hand from her forehead, he rushed back into the kitchen and rummaged through her potions cupboard. He found a half empty bottle labeled 'Pepperup Potion.'

Going back to her room, he forced her mouth open and forced down the contents of the bottle. She coughed and spluttered as steam began to billow out of her ears. Quietly setting her onto her back again, he pulled the covers up to her chin and left the room.

In the kitchen, Tabitha prowled around the table, not taking her eyes off of Pandora. "Tabitha, don't," warned Draco as he set the empty potion bottle on the counter. "You too, Pandora," he said when Pandora glared back at Tabitha, ruffling her wings every few minutes.

------------------------------------

Ginny was awoken by a loud crash, immediately sitting up and running out to investigate, she found the kitchen a ruckus. "What the bloody hell?"

"Your bloody cat is attacking my owl! I can't get them to stop!"

"You idiot!" cried Ginny as she grabbed Draco's fallen wand from the floor. "Wingardium Leviosa," she said and Tabitha sailed across the kitchen, away from Tabitha. Pandora settled herself on top of the cupboards, proudly holding a tuft of grey hairs. Tabitha herself, was still hovering in mid air, struggling to get down onto the floor. She too, had a mouthful of Pandora's handsome feathers.

Draco, on the other hand, looked worse than the both of them. His hair was out of place, his white shirt ripped with a few buttons missing and several scratches were left on the side of his face and arm.

Ginny sighed while Draco attempted to stuff his owl back into her cage. He succeeded, after receiving more scratches that is. Pandora was displeased and proceeded by tucking her head under her wing, ignoring everyone else. Tabitha had spit out the feathers, and sulked in the corner of the kitchen when Ginny frowned at her and refused to feed her.

Draco had his back turned to her as he was examining his wounds, wincing at the stinging pain as he slowly pulled up what remained of his sleeve. Ginny gently took his arm, muttering several spells and the skin completely healed itself and the pain slowly vanished.

"You were pretty stupid to try and stop them," Ginny said as she applied a bandage to a particular deep cut on his left arm.

"I wasn't trying to stop them," defended Draco as he cringed, "they attacked me and I somehow dropped my wand."

Ginny only laughed at the affronted Draco.

------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Sorry, really short cha****p I know. My grandmother died, the one who suffered a stroke. She died about two weeks ago and I haven't been able to bring myself to write since then. We were really close, I miss her. Mum took her ashes back to France where she was born and I went with her. **

**Thanks to:**

**x-Sez-x**

**Harrypotterchick4ever**

**Serpentqueen92**

**Beckysue2**

**Aimsaru **

**Eve Granger**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

------------------------------------

Draco watched as Pandora soared out the window the next day with a piece of parchment tied to her leg. She was still upset that Tabitha had taken a mouthful of feathers from her and had taken a bite out of Draco to show it.

Albert Donovan had seemed to busy himself with other affairs that needed to be taken care of lately; instead of sending his usual irritating message to Draco, asking how Ginny was coping, how she was adjusting and whether he should send in any more help.

"Could you pass me the flour?"

It broke Draco's concentration but he levitated the can from where he sat and it soared over to where Ginny was.

She was muttering to herself and measuring the flour out of the can and into the large mixing bowl.

He looked over the newspaper he was reading and raised a eyebrow at her. "Cooking some thing there?"

"Yes, I found this cookbook and I thought I might give this apple cinnamon pie a try," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, not bothering to look up at Draco.

He got up and stood behind her, reading over her shoulder. "Sounds good."

"Don't do that, it's annoying."

"What's annoying?"

"Reading over my sho- TABITHA!" Ginny stooped down to shoo the cat away that had been desperately trying to make the bowl of apple filling fall on the floor.

"Do you want to get me the sugar?" asked Ginny.

"No," muttered Draco sarcastically as he grabbed the sugar can from the cupboard on his left and handed it to her.

He sat back down at the table and pretended to read his newspaper when really, he was watching Ginny out the corner of his eye.

She had somehow gotten flour on the tip of her nose when she had rubbed it. Draco thought she was rather cute, the way she squinted at the almost indecipherable handwriting of the cookbook.

"Malfoy, could you read this too me," she tossed the book to him and it landed on the table with a loud thud.

"Why?"

"Because I can't read my mum's writing."

Draco squinted trying to make out each loop of the word. "Uhhh… add in… something. Mix well and add in… it looks like squirrels but I don't think that's it."

"What?"

"Well, that's what it looks like. You're mother's writing is terrible."

"You think I didn't know," Ginny threw him a coy smile.

Draco got up and leaned against the counter, watching her with his arms casually folded. This seemed to disturb her concentration for she spilled the bowl of eggs. She cursed silently before cleaning the mess up. He continued to watch her with curiosity and amusement however, he couldn't help but snigger when she knocked over the eggs.

"Oh very funny!" Without thinking, she grabbed a handful of flour and threw it in his face.

It surprised him, and his white, flour face didn't match his blonde hair either.

Grinning, he grabbed a handful of flour and tried to throw it in her face too. Unfortunately when he tried to step forwards towards her, he slipped on the spilt eggs and got Tabitha in the face instead. Ginny was doubled up laughing and leaning against the table for support. Tabitha, needless to say, was the least amused and hissed as she began to chase Draco.

He had locked himself in the bathroom with the flour covered cat scratching viciously at the door. "Make it go away!" he cried from the other side of the door.

Ginny shooed Tabitha away who went back to the kitchen to quietly clean herself. "She's gone."

Slowly, the door creaked open and Draco cautiously poked his head out, muttering something about a psycho cat.

Still giggling, Ginny reached out and wiped some of the flour from his face. "Sorry," she said, "I wasn't thinking."

He just simply starred at her, then in one sudden motion, he somehow ended up sitting on top of her, straddling her stomach area. He watched her eyes grow wide with surprise.

A fleeting thought raced through Ginny's mind, _'I'm going to be raped in the hall.' _But the small fluttering voice at the back of her heart seemed to think different, _'you want it.' _She was astonished that she would think of such a thing. "Malfoy," she seemed to say with difficulty as she was trying to slide out from underneath him, "get off of me."

"No," he said calmly but the smirk on his face betrayed something else.

She still continued to struggle but he only clenched his legs tighter so that escaping wasn't possible. However, she stilled her movements when he unexpectedly pinned her wrists over top of her head and his face suddenly became very close to hers.

No words, just kisses. That was it took to set off their fiery desires again, like the previous encounters. It was time had frozen, just for the two of them.

"Mrow!" Tabitha had chosen this to interrupt them. She jumped clumsily on Draco's head, which had caused him to knock into Ginny and gave her an instantaneous nosebleed.

"Oh shit. Sorry," said Draco as he helped her up on her feet. He searched through his robes for his wand but found it missing. Looking down, he discovered it clamped down in Tabitha's mouth. She seemed to look up at him with delight and mockery. "Tabitha, I'm going to need that back," Draco growled. With that, Tabitha scampered off and Draco started running after the grey ball of moving fur, leaving Ginny behind with her bloody nose.

------------------------------------

It was late evening when Draco awoke with a start. Sitting up painfully, he became aware of the throbbing pain in his lower back from his sleeping position. He had been sitting at the at the kitchen table, reading before he had dozed off. He peeled the page that had been stuck to his cheek and stood up.

The cool moonlight spilled through the open window, a slight breeze toyed with the curtains that hung limply on either side of the window frame, making them sway and dance. He had left the window open for Pandora when she came back from hunting during the night.

Aware of the flickering shadows that played on the floor of the doorway, Draco wandered out of kitchen. He found Ginny sprawled on the couch, on top his clothes that he had so haphazardly strewn about since he had been too lazy to do anything else with them. Her features were troubled and her forehead was creased in confusion. She was mumbling something that Draco couldn't make out. Another nightmare.

Slowly scooping her up into his arms, he stood up and made his way into her room. He gently set her down and pulled the covers over her. It took all that he could to not attack her while she lay so helpless. Pulling the covers over her didn't help, but at least it covered her figure.

He started to leave but stopped when he heard Ginny speak. "Draco."

He turned back to her and saw her eyes were wide open, gazing at him.

"I was just about to leave. You fell asleep."

"Don't," she held out her hand to him. "Stay."

Draco knew he wouldn't have been to control himself if he drew any closer to her. She looked at him expectantly and he hesitantly moved closer to her, stopping at the edge of the bed where Ginny had propped herself up.

"I get scared during the night."

He nodded stiffly, his hands clenched in fists at their sides. She tugged on his arm, urging him to sit down. He did so, cautiously, keeping his hands strictly to himself. Instead, he tried to start a conversation. "Uh… do you want talk about anything." The words sounded pathetic as soon they left his mouth.

"I always have the same dream over and over again. It's always pieces of different memories," she stopped.

Draco noticed that her hands were shaking badly now and instinctively, he reached out and clasped them in his own. She leaned her head on his chest and took shallow breaths, in and out. Slowly, her breathing calmed down and fell into a rhythmatic pattern and Draco knew she was asleep. He tried to set her back down parallel to the bed, but he found that in the position he was holding her was impossible without waking her up. He had no choice but to hold her like that.

------------------------------------

It was the middle of the dead night when Ginny had awoken from her nightmare. The same one, over and over again. That face, that man whom she had called Tom. She slowly became realized that she was pressed up against another person. Sitting up quickly, she leaned over and switched on the lamp. It was Draco, breathing a sigh of relief she relaxed her muscles that had been tensed up.

Ginny glanced at the window, it was dark out with out the moon to light the weary travelers' way. When she looked back at Draco, she saw pools of grey looking back at her. "Did I wake you?"

"No," was his reply. He sat up next to her and brushed a stray lock of copper hair out her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live," she looked back at him and the next thing she knew, she was kissing him. It continued on for a long time and they were both powerless to stop each other. It wasn't until her shirt was pushed up way higher than her stomach and he was on top of her in a state of undress that Draco finally broke away.

Are… are you sure about this?"

Ginny nodded.

"What about Potter?"

"I don't love him. I think I love you."

He looked down into her eyes, searching for a sign of a lie. When he found none, his mouth met hers again.

------------------------------------

Draco awoke to find the bed cold and empty, Ginny was gone. Draco wasn't used to waking up to an empty bed after shagging. Most women usually would have clung to him, begging him not to go yet, stay a little longer. Then again, Ginny wasn't most women. Pulling on his green silk pajama pants, he set out to find Ginny.

She was sitting on the couch, starring into the fire and deep in thought. She didn't hear him walk up to her until he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"You're up early," she remarked.

"Look who's talking."

Ginny scooted over to one side of the couch to make room for him while he settled himself close to her. He slipped an arm around her shoulder and she lay on his chest, starring into those hypnotic flames again.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Harry," she replied.

His hand that was stroking her hair, stiffened and a muscle in his cheek twitched.

"I don't know what to tell him. How the rest of my family will react."

"Tell him the truth."

"He won't take it well," murmured Ginny. "He'll murder you."

"Actually, I'm more concerned about the rest of your family," Draco said, inwardly shuddering at the thought of seven very angry Weasley men and one very pissed off Potter, after him.

"Yes," she chuckled as she sat up to look at him with an amused expression. "I would be very scared if I were you."

"It would be worth it to be with you," he whispered. He leaned over and kissed before she wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her back to the bedroom.

------------------------------------

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"Mum wants us over for dinner tonight."

"Yeah," said Draco, not really paying attention to what Ginny was saying.

"What should I wear?"

"Sure."

Ginny glared at him with her hands on her hips. "Draco Malfoy, Ron said that he's love with you and wants to shag."

"That sounds great."

"DRACO!"

He finally looked up from what he was reading to find Ginny glowering at him. "Sorry, didn't catch what you were saying there."

"Can't you put away The Daily Prophet and listen to what I'm saying?"

"Sorry love. I was reading an article on Mikkel Chancellor, that idiot that temporarily replaced Potter as Head of the Auror Department. Apparently, he arrested a group of Chinese tourists whom he thought were carrying illegal items. It says that he spent all night trying to understand what they were saying. When he couldn't get a translator, he threw a coffee mug at them. What a dumb ass!" At this, Draco burst out laughing but stopped when he saw that Ginny didn't share his humor.

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

Draco lowered his head guiltily.

She sighed wearily, "Mom and Dad want us over for dinner tonight. Charlie's bringing home his girlfriend for everyone to meet.

He stared at her blankly, "so?"

"So it means we're going!" snapped Ginny.

"Oh, well, you and Tabitha have a good time." He turned back to the Quidditch section of the newspaper.

She slapped him across the arm, "I meant 'we' as in you and me."

Ginny watched his eyes grow as big as Pandora's. "You're kidding."

She shook her head.

"They'll kill me! Every single one of them! Weasel King and those bloody twins and that one with his Prefect's badge permanently stuck on his huge forehead and… and…" He struggled to remember the rest of Ginny's brothers. After a silent pause in the kitchen, Draco quietly added, "Plus, I don't think your father would be to happy if he knew I deflowered you."

Ginny snorted before hysterically laughing. "My father is about as harmless as a common house fly."

Somehow, Draco doubted that when it came to his only daughter.

Ginny patted his arm and wiped away her tears from laughing so hard before walking back to her room. Still chuckling, she was muttering something that Draco only caught pieces of, "Deflowering… Dad… harmless…" She laughed again and slammed the door.

------------------------------------

**Author's Note: That was a fun chapter to write, Gotta love Tabitha!**

**And to all those who were hoping, there you go, they finally screwed. I hope some of you are happy now. Well, maybe not the Ginny/Harry shippers because technically speaking, Ginny kinda cheated on him. **

**Speaking of Harry, he should be coming up real soon here. Dunno when, I have like 25-26 chapters planned out for this chapter and we're at chapter 19 so… soon. **

**Completely changing subjects here, Mikkel is pronounced like Michael. Just in case some of you didn't know.**

**And thanks for the kind words about my grandmother. School's started so there's plenty of stuff to keep me occupied and my mind off of her. _-sniff- _I really miss her though. I apologize for last short chapter, I tried to make this one a bit longer for your enjoyment. **

**Thanks to:**

**Harrypotterchick4ever (Thank you, I made more d/g interaction in this one for you. Hope you liked it.)**

**serpentqueen92**** (lol, now he won't be able to get her out of his head)**

**HoLdInG hAnDs Is My FaVoRiTe (lol, he's also very sexy, stubborn Draco ;)**

**X-sez-X**** (Thanks very much)**

**Eve Granger**** (Thanks, I'm glad u liked the last one. I made this one longer.)**

**hpbooklover127**** (Thank you, I'm slowly recovering.)  
**

**Reviews are appreciated **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

------------------------------------

As much as Draco wanted to enjoy his time with Ginny, he couldn't help but think about Potter. After all, he was fucking his fiancé while he was off on Assignment America. It would continuously nag him from the back of his mind where he had shoved it.

He was sitting uncomfortably at the kitchen table with several Weasley's glaring at him. Suddenly, a thought flittered through his head. _'Never let them know your fear, boy. Fear makes you weak.'_ The words Lucius had spoken to Draco so many years ago. The cruel man that had been his father, now just a memory.

He could hear the noises of drawers opening and slamming shut as Molly Weasley was preparing the meal and humming what sounded like Celestina Warbeck. She carefully set out the fine china on the table and hurried back to the simmering pot of soup.

Ginny came back from the bathroom and took a seat next to Draco at the table.

"Gin, why don't you sit over here?" Ron motioned to an empty seat next to him and far away from Draco.

"I'm fine where I am."

Ron was about to open his mouth to argue but was cut short when several screaming children came running through the back door. "Daddy, daddy!" Abigail screamed, running towards her father. Like the rest of her cousins, she was completely caked in mud from playing outside.

Fleur who had been quietly enjoying her glass of wine, took one look at her dirtied son and immediately wrinkled her nose. "_Beel, _I _zink zat Mattieu _needs to be _cleeened," _she said, heavily stressing 'cleaned.'

"No time, they'll be here soon," said Hermione, taking out her wand and casting a quick cleansing charm over Abigail. The other parents imitated her, cleaning their children with a quick wave of their wand.

It was just in time too, the front door had opened and Charlie had arrived. "Mum," he greeted as she pulled him into a large hug. He stepped aside, to reveal a girl that was barely taller than Ginny. "Family," he said, "I'd like you to meet Thea." Thea smiled kindly and shyly waved at the group.

"Welcome to the family," Molly said as she pulled the small girl in hug as well. "I'm so glad Charlie brought you home." She stepped back from Thea to have a better look at her. "You're too skinny," she finally decided as she sat them both down at the table. A flick of her wand later, several platters of delicious food levitated themselves.

"How's business doing boys?" asked Arthur, addressing the twins.

"It's been doing well," replied George who was trying to feed little Georgie some mashed up baby food on a small spoon.

"I was actually in Japan last week, trying to strike some sort of a deal with the Japanese Ministry," added Fred. "We were thinking about opening some businesses over there, but it took quite a long time." He looked at his father, "the translation didn't go as smooth as I hoped."

"I see," responded Arthur as he accepted the plate of ham from Angelina.

"Rather difficult trying to negotiate with Japanese Wizards," chimed Percy, "they're more suspicious than others."

"Well, I would hardly call it suspicious," said Ginny.

"She's right, they're just being careful. Better safe than sorry," agreed Penelope.

"Could someone pass the vegetables?" asked Draco.

Everyone went silent and looked at him as if he had suddenly just appeared out of no where.

"Mum?" Ginny said.

"Of course, dear." Molly said as she handed him the bowl.

Everyone quietly resumed eating, the quiet clink of the silverware hitting the plates sounded every so often.

Abigail suddenly squealed and caught everyone's attention. Mattieu and her had started to throw their food at each other.

"Abigail Helen Weasley! Stop that right now!" Hermione yelled.

"Matthieu," said Bill warningly.

Immediately she stopped shoving her mashed potatoes into her cousin's hair.

Hermione took a napkin and began wiping their faces. "I'm very ashamed of you two; I thought you would know better than that." She threw down the napkin on the table, "now into the living room, and stay there for the rest of the evening."

Matthieu pouted and looked at his mother.

"_Leesin _to your aunt," Fleur said, slightly slurring her words from the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

Still sulking, the pair of children slowly left the dinning room. Everything returned back to silence expect the occasional laughs of little Georgie as he threw his food at his father. A howling erupted and Penelope immediately jumped up, "Oh dear, that must Reggie." She rushed off to go feed her son while Percy continued eating.

Draco could not notice the seething glares thrown at him every few minutes by many of the family members. He poked at pea and avoided their gazes.

Ron cleared his throat, "I was thinking about you coming to live with us, Gin."

"I have my own flat, Ron."

"Just until Harry comes back," he said, trying to make it sound casual as he cut up his piece of meat.

Draco's fist visibly tightened around his fork but the others took no notice.

Ginny was about to tell Ron off but Hermione cut her to it. "Ronald, Ginny needs protection, how were you expecting to give that to her?"

Ron opened his mouth, which still had half chewed food in it, to protest but Hermione continued right on. "You and I are never at home during the day, you can't expect Ginny just to sit at home alone."

He finally swallowed his mouthful of food. "Svetlana and Abigail are at home," he said referring to the nanny and his daughter.

"Svetlana is a squib," Hermione pointed out.

"Hermione is right," Arthur said very quietly. "Malfoy is the best that we can get Ginny until Harry comes back."

Molly gave a strangled sob at the thought of her future son-in-law off on such a dangerous assignment.

"What do you do as a living, Thea?" asked Bill, changing the subject as he spooned himself a generous helping of mashed potatoes on to his plate.

"I'm a school teacher," she answered.

Everyone glanced around the table in confusion before Charlie spoke up. "I forgot to mention she teaches in a muggle school."

They exchanged glances before Fred had the nerve to ask the question on everyone's minds. "Is Thea… _ahem_… a muggle?"

"Yes, I am," she calmly put down her fork and looked at the rest of the family.

"Well why didn't you say so!" cried Arthur happily. "Didn't I always say, Molly? This family needs an expert."

"Uh…" Thea wasn't quite sure how to answer the question. She had only recently learned of Charlie being a wizard, she had been rather shocked. She had expected the rest of his family to be somewhat cold towards her.

While the rest of the family was bombarding her with questions about how a flashlight worked, Ginny stole a glance at Draco. His features were perfectly unreadable, neatly cutting up his meat. Perhaps it was the fact that Ginny was used to her brothers shoving food in their mouths and running out the door but there was something arrogant about his way of eating.

He noticed that she was watching him out the corner of his eye and a smirk pulled at his lips.

"What are you smirking at, Malfoy!" demanded Ron who had noticed the eye contact between him and Ginny. Instantly the noise of human voices died down as they were all gazing intently at Draco.

Draco tiredly sighed, "Weasley, what I smirk at is clearly none of your business." He said it very slowly as if he was talking to a two year old child.

"It does when it-"

"If you even think about touching my sister, Malfoy! I will rip you to shreds!" threatened Ron who interrupted Fred.

Draco was about to throw him a biting remark back at Ron but decided it was not a good idea since he was out numbered seven to one.

Luckily, Ginny chose that moment to cut in. "Mum, that was delicious but we have to go now."

"Well now, no reason to leave just because the boys are misbehaving themselves." Molly threw a murderous look at Ron.

"No, mom, we really have to be going." Ginny gave her mother a hug goodbye. Before taking Draco's arm and the two of them apparated out of the kitchen with a pop.

"Well, that was interesting," Angelina said. Everyone gave her a reproachful look.

------------------------------------

"Promise you won't make go through that again," Draco said as soon as he stepped into the flat.

Ginny giggled before kissing him lightly on the cheek, "It can't be that bad."

"Oh, but it is," he whispered back and pulled her for another kiss.

Ginny giggled again as Draco picked her up and carried her back to her room.

------------------------------------

_That chamber; cold, dark and damp. She'd been here before, it was all too familiar. _

"_Ginny," a low hiss sounded._

_She spun around but she was blinded by the darkness. "Who's there!" she screamed. Again, that deafening silence. _

"_Ginny," it said again. Someone was standing behind her._

_She spun around again and ended up falling on to the wet floor. _

_Tom. His pale face was looming over hers, "Ginny, come to me." He held out his hand. His sleeves were pushed up; she could see that mark on his arm, the same one on Draco's. Eerily leering at her as Tom held his arm out to her._

"_NO!" Another voice echoed through the chamber._

_It was Harry, running full speed at them. But he didn't see what was running after him. A giant serpent; it's jaws wide open, fangs dripping with venom as it poised itself to strike._

"_Harry! NO!" she screamed._

_He didn't hear her._

"_Harry, look behind you! Harry! Harry!…"_

------------------------------------

She was so beautiful when she was asleep, lying there naked in all of her glory. Draco held her close to him, inhaling the scent of her hair.

Sleep didn't come easily to Draco; he was always plagued with nightmares of his past. It scared him shitless, those haunted faces of the many people he'd murdered. Memories of blood, still warm from his victims, covered his hands, came back to haunt him.

But perhaps, the memory that disturbed Draco the most was his mother. Beautiful Narcissa with her tear-stained cheeks and bruised body. He had not been there when his father murdered her. If he had been there, he would have done everything he could to stop it.

In the end, Lucius had died at Draco's hands. Even so, he gotten revenge for his mother but it had done nothing to soothe the pain of his mother's death.

Ginny turned over in her sleep, Draco pulled the covers over her shivering figure. Her face was troubled and she was muttering something. A nightmare?

"Harry."

Draco's attention immediately snapped back to Ginny.

"Harry," she muttered again.

He angrily threw the covers off, and pulled on his trousers. Why the bloody hell was she murmuring his name? Draco ran his fingers through his hair and glanced back at Ginny. He couldn't think straight, he was too angry. With the last lingering thought pushed out of his head, he slammed the door on his way out of the flat.

------------------------------------

**Author's Note: So sorry for not updating sooner. Been very very very busy. I am also a big, fat procrastinating bitch. V. v. v. v. sorry. Also, kinda short chapter. Infinite sorrys. **

**I just realized we don't know who George is married to. Any suggestions??? Ooooh, I'm so excited for next chapter. This is where other people come in _-wink- -wink- _Don't want to give too much away.**

**Humungo thnx to:**

**Jen: Oh, Draco doesn't blow it. Ginny does ;) Thanx for ur review**

**x-sez-x: Srry it took so long**

**Harrypotterchick4ever: I see you around a lot, why don't u have an actual account. Thanx for ur review.**

**Aimsaru: Chandra's coming real soon here :)**

**Tanelle: Thanks so much for ur review!!**

**PearloftheOcean: Thanx for ur review. I appreciate it! Yes, I hate Hermione but my friend hates her even more. It's kinda scary how much she hates her.**

**Anyways, my friend, Tina, sent this link to me a couple days ago. It is the most hilarious thing ever!!!! **

**Don't Be Silly; Wrap Your Willy!!! (Take out the spaces)**

http://www. youtube. com/watch?vcXYX-icqcxs

**Check it out and tell me whatcha think ;)**

**Kas**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

------------------------------------

A nightmare had shaken Ginny awoke and she found the bed was unusually cold. A quick glance at the clock beside the bed told her that it was only a few hours before dawn broke out. Still confused as to where Draco had gone off to, she pulled her robe over her shivering body. All of the clothes Draco had discarded earlier had mysteriously gone missing. Ginny lit the fireplace in the living area and the warmth from the flames seeped into the rest of the flat.

Once again, all of Draco's other robes were strew messily on the couch and the floor. Some of them were covered in cat hairs since Tabitha had taken to sleeping on the couch now that Draco preferred to spend his nights in Ginny's room. _'And he calls me messy?'_ Ginny thought inwardly. She picked up the black robe that lay at her feet and a slip of parchment fell out and fluttered to the ground.

------------------------------------

Draco lay on the bed with his arms tucked underneath his head as he studied the ceiling tiles, squinting at the odd patterns the bumps and squiggles made.

He never felt more lost and confused than that moment right there. Thoughts all jumbled in his head, screaming at him to take all different directions.

A female groan came from beside him. Chandra rolled over from her sleeping position and loosely draped an arm over him. "Draco," she murmured in her sleep. Instinctively he placed his arm around her, cradling her.

He finally drifted off to sleep with only one thought in his head. _'Ginny…'_

------------------------------------

It was cold again, the last flames of the fire had died out and the first rays of daylight had broken out. Ginny sat at the table starring off into space; the cup of coffee that sat beside her had long gone cold.

Tabitha had strolled into the kitchen looking for food but finding none, she meowed in annoyance and left.

A faint rustling sound; someone was moving about in the flat. Draco walked in the kitchen, his hair slightly mussed and dark rings under his grey eyes. "Oh," he said mildly surprised. "You're up."

Ginny found that she was lost for words; the sentences formed in her mind earlier were choked at her throat, unable to come out.

Draco turned to leave when she didn't say anything to him. "Where were you last night?" she suddenly said.

He froze, "I don't think that's any of your business," he said callously, last night's memory's rushing back to him.

"No, I suppose not. I'm no one of importance," she whispered out, unable to hide the hurt in her voice. Then she hurried out of the kitchen before he could see her tears.

"And of course you'll always have your precious Potter!" he spat vehemently at her retreating figure.

She whirled around and walked back to where he stood. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh I think you do! It's just you and Potter isn't it? Screaming out his name even when you're asleep!"

Ginny's face was livid with anger. "Oh and suppose you're not thinking out _her?_" She threw down the parchment she had discovered last night.

"I… I didn't…" he started.

"Don't even try to lie to me; I know what you were doing last night."

Draco was silent, and there was an awkward silence between the two. Ginny wiped away her tears and looked away from him.

"Get out," she finally whispered, "You lied to me, I don't want to see you."

Draco walked out the door and Ginny's heart shattered.

------------------------------------

Two bottles of fire whiskey and a broken heart later, Draco was sprawled on the couch of his study. It was dark out, the wind howling at the window but inside a warm fire lit the cold room.

He desperately wanted to return back to Ginny, tell her that he would never leave her but his pride stood in the way. The memory of her whispering her boyfriend's name made him only angrier. He drained the last drops of the bottle, the whiskey burning a path down.

A house elf, Slinky, appeared in front of him. "Master, Miss is wanting to talk to you."

A spark of hope flickered within Draco. "Yes?" he said groggily, "Who is it?"

Slinky wrung its hands together, looking nervous. "Miss is not saying. Miss say she want to see you."

"Alright, send her in." Draco slowly sat up since he was rather dizzy from the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

The door opened and Chandra stepped in.

"You? What do you think you're doing here?"

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" she said in a sugary sweet voice as she invited herself to sit down next to Draco and placed her arm around him.

"Please get away from me," he said disgustedly.

Chandra feigned hurt on her face, "What's the matter."

"Nothing. Get out." He tried to stand up but only stumbled around until he fell.

"Aww, poor thing." Chandra crouched down and cradled Draco's head against her, crushing his face into her bosom. Bending down, she whispered, "I have just the thing to make you feel better."

Draco, in his drunken state, nodded and allowed himself be led to his bedroom.

------------------------------------

Ginny had fallen asleep on the couch, arms wrapped around herself. There was a sight chill in the flat. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the hours of crying. Groaning, she propped herself up.

She'd sat and wondered where she'd went wrong; if she was just another notch on the bed post to Draco. Thinking about him was a painful stab at her heart. She wiped away the fresh tears and went into the bathroom.

There was a knocking at the door and Ginny dashed to it. She opened it, expecting to see Draco, but instead she found someone else. "Harry?"

------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Procrastination is a bitch. Feel free to throw rotten tomatoes at me.**

**And yes, I did change my pen name. I added my friend to it so we share the account now. She's working on a big project, suppose to be out some time by Christmas so look out for that.**

**Reviewers:**

**PearloftheOcean: Yes, there is someone who hates Hermione more than me. Her name is Tina. Thnx for ur review.**

**X-sez-X: Thanx for ur review**

**ginny weasley#2: Hmmm… perhaps Katie??? I'll try to fit that in there. Thnx for the suggestion**

**RedheadObsession: Srry it took so long**

**xx-sweetobsession-xx: Srry, I left u hanging in this one too**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

------------------------------------

'_It was all just a dream'_ thought Ginny as soon as she regained consciousness. A dull pain was throbbing at the back of her head so she kept her eyes closed. Shifting her weight, she became aware of the fact that she was in her bed. The sun was shining brightly through the window, casting a ray of sunlight on her the end of the bed and a lump at the end of the bed indicated that Tabitha was snoozing cozily under the blankets.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and cautiously walked into the hallway. There was clatter from the kitchen, plates being set on the table; someone was in her kitchen.

So it hadn't been a nightmare after all because Harry was standing there in her kitchen, with her flower print apron on and a spatula in one hand. His face brightened when he saw Ginny. "Oh good, you're awake."

"Harry…" Ginny started. He'd gotten thinner, his shirt hung loose on him and in the clear daylight, she could see a thin white scar just below his ear. "What are you doing here?" She felt stupid as soon as it left her mouth.

His face was crinkled into confusion for a brief moment but then was smoothed again as he remembered her memory loss. "I wanted to see you."

"Do the others know you're back?"

"Just some people at the Ministry," Harry narrowed his eyes as he turned back to the breakfast he was cooking. "Has Malfoy been…?" he trailed off.

"He's been doing his job."

"He hasn't touched you or done anything to you?" he looked at her with those brilliant emerald eyes.

"No." She looked away from him.

They were silent as Harry set the food on the table and they both began eating. He watched her eat out of the corner of his eye; wanting more than anything to wrap his arms around her and tell her the he loved her. He didn't want to scare her away; he'd been gone for the past few months so he was unaware of her condition.

Tabitha interrupted his thoughts by meowing hungrily from underneath the table. Her fur was stuck up in odd places from the static that she'd acquired from sleeping underneath the bed sheets. Harry filled Tabitha's food bowl full of tuna and sat it on the floor for her and immediately she began gobbling it up.

He looked back at Ginny who was poking her breakfast with her fork; her mind seemed elsewhere. A million questions all crowded into his head, each one pushing him to ask her. What did she remember? Did she still want to get married? How'd she been? Did any Death Eater activity happen? Where the bloody hell was Malfoy?

He didn't have anytime to ask her, he had to get back to the Ministry, Donovan had only permitted him to go see Ginny for an hour; Harry had stayed out the entire night. "Stay safe," he whispered as he kissed her cheek and left.

------------------------------------

An owl soared through the sky and landed gracefully on the sill of a window. It hooted and pecked its beak noisily on the window. Inside, a naked man was sprawled on a large bed, the sheets all tangled around him as he slept. He grunted as the continuous tapping interrupted his peaceful slumber. Finally he got up and opened the window and the owl flew in. He untied the letter that was attached to its leg and it disappeared out the window again.

"Draco?" A female voice came from the direction of the bed.

"Go back to sleep," he instructed as he skimmed over the writing on the parchment.

On the parchment was quick, rushed message from Albert Donovan, summoning Draco back to the Ministry. Something was up.

------------------------------------

So much seemed to have changed in the months Harry had been gone. So many small details appeared that hadn't been there before; new scuff marks on the clean floors, the potted plant sitting outside of the office doors. Even Ginny had seemed so different upon his arrival. He'd been foolish to think that she was going to be the exact same; of course she was different. Memory loss could be permanent. He recalled his second year Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and his final fate.

He hadn't slept very much last night, trying to scour the remains of the presence of Malfoy. Harry casted several cleaning charms on the couch; all the while wondering did he touch her here? Did force her into anything? The questions swarmed him while he sat and waited patiently on the bench for Donovan to come back. Harry began to feel the effects of sleep pulling on his eyes. A loud growl from his stomach jerked him from slumber and he sat up taller against the wall.

Echoes sounded off the wall; Donovan was coming down the hall… with Malfoy following behind, his face a cold mask of indifference.

------------------------------------

Fury bubbled inside of Draco but he kept it inside of him, trying to not let his emotions take control. The words that came out of Donovan's mouth were now a jumble of nonsense in his head. Potter, who sat beside Draco, seemed just as preoccupied to listen as well.

"… Of course Malfoy, you will no longer have to look after Miss Weasley. We'll find you another assignment for you," finished Donovan, looking rather pleased with himself. He reached for his top left drawer, pulled out a ginger newt cookie and began munching on it. "Now Potter, you will be given time off. Go marry your girl, go on a little trip then come back." His walrus mustache bristled as he chuckled. He then gave a wave of his hand to dismiss the both of them.

Closing the door with more force than needed, Draco turned his icy gaze to the other man. "Congratulations Potter," he spat vehemently.

"I don't need any of your congratulations, Malfoy," Harry growled back.

A sneer in place, Draco turned and walked away.

------------------------------------

**A/N: Rawr, I'm back. Sorry, it's been so long since I've updated. Procrastination is a real bitch. It's so cold here, and there's so much snow. It sucks.**

**I hope I update soon, let's keep our fingers crossed. Next chapter is the wedding.**

**Until next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

-------------------------------------

They were all chatting animatedly in the front room while Ginny stood in the back, looking at all three of her reflections in the mirror. The voices grew louder as the group of women pushed passed the curtain to where Ginny was. A loud gasp came from Molly Weasley when she saw her daughter. "You're so beautiful," sniffled Molly, dabbing at the corners of her eyes.

Ginny managed a small smile, "you this every time, mum"

The sales witch had bent down on her knees, pinning the hem of Ginny's dress up and making the final touches on it. "Could you turn this way, Miss Weasley"

"Wait till Harry sees you," said Hermione with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh no," said Molly looking scandalized. "Harry can't see her dress until the wedding. It's bad luck if he does"

"You never told me that when Percy and I got married," said Penelope examining a rack of wedding dresses by the wall.

"I already told Percy at that time," she replied with a wave of her hand.

Ginny's mother and sister-in-laws continued to shower her with compliments of how beautiful she looked and how lucky she was to marry Harry. However, she was barely listening to them, her mind had wandered elsewhere.

She'd not seen Draco since Harry came back two weeks ago. The last time she's seen him, he'd stopped at her flat to pick up his belongings. Harry and Draco had glared at each other the entire time, trading the occasional insult and sneer. Then he left, swallowed by the flames of the fire, not even giving her a second glance.

"It can be a little overwhelming but everything will be fine," Angelina reassured. She wiped away the tears that had been falling down Ginny's cheeks. At the sound of Angelina's voice, the rest of the women turned their attentions back to Ginny and the rushed over to her. They crowded around her like crows swarmed around dead meat.

-------------------------------------

The visit with Blaise had not been the less bit helpful and only left Draco more confused than ever. They'd gone down to Hogsmeade to Three Broomsticks like old times and settled in the same booth they'd always sat in when they attended Hogwarts.

"If you want my advice, buddy, you look like dragon shit right about now," Blaise said nonchalantly, scanning the pub for female company. He'd only received a disgruntled snort from Draco.

Blaise's comment had been somewhat true. Draco was unshaven, his blonde hair pushed up in odd places and he'd worn the same robes for a few days now.

"Thank you so much. You're looking fine tonight," Blaise said appreciatively to Rosmerta who'd brought over their drinks. He gave her a final wink before she returned back to serving the rest of her customers.

"You do know she's older than your mother, right"

"She looks a hell of a lot better than my mother, her chest for one"

Draco grunted his disapproval and drank deeply from his own mug of firewhiskey. It burned a path down his throat and into his stomach where it sat, warm and waiting but even all the firewhiskey wouldn't burn out the bitter feeling in his chest.

"You've got it bad for the girl, don't you"

The question caught Draco off guard for a moment before he caught himself. "I don't know what you're talking about"

Blaise gave him a knowing look, one that imitated the stare Dumbledore used to him when he knew Draco was lying about something.

"One too many bludger hits to the head, Zabini"

However, he was no longer listening to him. His attention was now completely directed at a bunch of gossiping witches that'd entered the pub. Groaning, Draco took another long drink, hoping to get drunk enough to forget about the rest of the world.

-------------------------------------

It was the next day Draco was in excruciating pain from last night's binge. After assaulting the kitchen cupboards and terrorizing the house elves for a hangover potion, he found that his supply had run out. He'd spent the rest of the morning with his head under the covers, bellowing at anyone that dared disturb him.

It wasn't until lunch, when he felt better, he apparated to Diagon Alley to pick up some supplies from the apothecary. Bright flowers and ornaments adorned the vendors and windows of stores, pulling the attention of shoppers. The alleyway seemed less crowded than it usually did, for Draco found it easy to weave through clusters of women and the occasional children that ran though his legs.

Florean's Ice Cream Parlour hung a large and colorful sign in its window, declaring a reduction in the price of its products. A vivid memory of a red haired witch entering the shop came to suddenly mind. Deciding that ice cream could help numb his throbbing headache, he entered the parlour.

Florean Fortescue stood behind the counter just as always, his wide grin and welcome smile. "Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you today"

Scratching his head, he replied, "could I get a double scoop of that Bertie Bott's Every Flavor ice cream"

"I'm very sorry. We no long have that, it was a limited flavor but it was very popular. You should have gotten some when you had the chance. Can I get you anything else"

"No, no. That'll be fine. Thanks." Disappointed, Draco turned and left.

-------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope I updated sooner to everyone's satisfaction. I had to use wordpad to update and it kind of changed somethings. I'm sorry if there's a mistake somewhere. Did you guys get the scene at the icecream parlor?**

**I would like to wish everyone a merry Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza. Guess what I'm watching with my nieces right now? The Muppets Christmas, lol. Good show, I watch it every Christmas with my family. **

**I forgot to thank the reviewers for chapter 21. You guys mean so much to me.**

**X-sez-X-Thanks **

**nun outfits are cool- Yes, she does hate Hermione a ton. In fact her username is Hermione Hater on myspace.  
**

**PearloftheOcean- Sorry, I take so long to update that when I do, you forget half of the characters.  
**

**Tanelle- Thanks **

**harrypotterchick4ever- Thanks so much for the long review. I should only have a couple more chapters to go. I'm glad, 'cause then I can take a break and Tina can put her new story onto this account.  
**

**RedheadObsession- Thanks for the review!  
**

**HyperSquishy- _-sigh-_ I wish Harry could just go back to wherever he was and leave Draco and Ginny to themselves. But that's not how it works. **_**-sigh-  
**_

**Chapter 22 **

**RedheadObsession- Thanks so much. I updated sooner this time.  
**

**not a journalist-just me- _wink_ Well, you'll have to read on.  
**

**Tanelle- Thanks so much. I'm glad you like this story.  
**

**AuntAnnie- Nah, I've worked for so long on this, I wouldn't be able to abandon it. I'm glad you like how things are turning out, I'm going to be so happy when this story is over.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

-------------------------------------

A snapshot of the happy couple was plastered on the front page of the newspaper for the whole world to see: Harry Potter was getting married. It was a big deal; the only thing the public seemed to be interested in instead of who was becoming the new Minister for Magic. The streets of the Wizarding world were filled with excitement; chatter became a constant buzz as the people filled the crowded streets day and night.

Quiet, however, was the only sound filled the flat that belonged to Ginny. The fireplace was lit and there was an occasional crackle. She'd taken to staying up during the long nights, just watching the fire. The nightmares had returned, though every time they brought back another piece of her memory, it wasn't long before the sense of fear settled in and she was screaming for help. Curled up on the couch with a thin blanket over her legs, she let the flames entrance her and soon she felt its hypnotic powers pulling on her eyelids.

_Walking into the great hall for the first time, she was captivated by the vast ceiling up above her that showed the night sky. Moving past many nameless faces of the students, she and her fellow classmates walked towards to where the teachers sat. A tattered, old hat sat on a single stool as each student got the opportunity to put on._

_It was finally her turn; heart pounding and palms sweaty, she sat on the stool as McGonagall dropped it over her eyes. Not a minute later, the hat shouted the house where'd she belonged and a loud clapping erupted. Rushing to the Gryffindor table to join the rest of brothers, she caught a glimpse of a raven haired boy and immediately her cheeks got warm._

_Suddenly, it all changed. The four long tables and all the students disappeared and there was only darkness. With her hands out stretched, she screamed for someone but all she got back was her own echoing voice. _

"_Ginny." A low hiss escaped, barely human._

"_Who are you?" she'd cried back, the knot of fear in her stomach slowly moving up to her throat where it choked her till she could no longer breathe._

-------------------------------------

A sharp jab at his left side immediately woke Draco from his drunken state of sleep. Looking around, he found himself looking at a distorted Blaise.

"Fuck, Zabini. Leave me be," he groaned.

"Just wanted to check on you. You know, Potter's wedding is today."

Burying his face even deeper into the pillow to muffle out Blaise's voice, he tried not to think about what he'd just said about the wedding. He didn't want to be reminded of it."

When there wasn't a response from Draco, Blaise gave him final kick in the side. There was a grunt followed by several muffled rude words. Satisfied, Blaise turned to leave but right before he closed the door, he added "the wedding is at the Weasley shack at two."

-------------------------------------

The Weasleys had been up since the crack of dawn, busying themselves with last minute details, the household was a chaos itself.

"RONALD! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT TOUCH THE CAKE?" Molly's voice shook the house.

Ron had snuck into the kitchen and proceeded to eat one of the icing flowers on the cake. Unfortunately for him, Molly had caught him and sent him running from the house with her wand beating on his head as he ran. When he finally came back, he was out of breath and peered cautiously in the kitchen for signs of his mother.

"Uncle Ron."

He looked down to find Mathieu, Bill and Fleur's son, looking curiously at him. "Yes?"

"Were you a bad boy?"

"No."

"Then why did Grandma Molly yell at you? Grandma Molly only yells when you're a bad boy."

Ron sighed, "Grandma Molly is just a little cranky."

"Why?"

"Because," he deemed it was safe to slip back into the kitchen and checked to make sure there was no one else there. However, he was sorely disappointed to find the cake gone.

"Why?"

"Look, Mathieu, could you just go find someone else to bother."

The little boy took a moment to consider his uncle's words and then took off screaming, "UNCLE RON WAS A BAD BOY!"

From somewhere in the house came, "RONALD!"

He groaned and disappeared to go look for Harry before Molly could catch up with him.

-------------------------------------

Ginny stood in front of the full length mirror, studying himself. Nights of restless sleep left dark rings underneath her eyes but it was easily covered by the beauty charms Fleur had did on her face. They'd all clambered around her, each offering their piece of advice, each murmuring to her how lucky she was.

Her dress had been delivered the day before, upon opening the box, she'd found it even more beautiful than it had been in the shop. A strapless gown that hugged her curves, flattering her figure.

She'd asked them to leave and reluctantly, they did so. Now standing in front of the mirror with her white dress and veil, she wished for something else.

There was a knock at the door and Charlie stuck his head him. "Can I come in Gin-bug?"

A small smile crossed her face, "sure Charlie-horse."

He softly closed the door behind him and crossed the room to engulf his sister in a hug, careful to not ruin her makeup. "I'm so happy for you," he whispered when he stepped back.

As he said those words, a single tear escaped and ran down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Charlie's face became worried as he searched Ginny's face for a clue to as to what was causing her sudden emotion.

She shook her head. "I don't know. This just… doesn't feel right…"

"It' going to be alright Gin-bug," breathed Charlie as he held her close, stroking the back of her head.

-------------------------------------

"You look good mate," Ron said from the doorway, leaning lazily against the frame.

Harry smiled from the mirror and continued to struggle with tying his bow tie. "I'm so nervous," he said.

"You should be, you're marrying my sister after all." They both smiled at each other until Harry finally ran his fingers through his hair in frustration with his tie.

"Where's Hermione?"

"With Ginny, along with the rest of the women in this house. Bill and Fred are outside in the garden, putting the final decorations up." They both stared awkwardly at each other until Ron spoke again. "Listen, Harry. Ginny's…" He paused, "she's special and I'm going to need you to promise me you're going to take care of her."

"I promise you Ron. I love her and I'll never ever let anything hurt her."

"Good, or else Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and me will have to hunt you down and rip you from limb to limb."

They both laughed, both knowing that Ron was only half joking.

-------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, here's another update. It only took about two weeks, which is shorter than that one time where I put it off for almost a month and half. Remember guys? **

**Happy Christmas, Hanukkah, Winter Solstice, Kwanza and/or Ramadan to all readers.**

**Do you ever find Christmas holidays stressful? I hate Christmas shopping because you never know what to get other people. I had no idea what to get my BF, Matt, for instance. So I finally settled on getting him a shirt and movie. The holidays are a pain.**

**Thanks to all reviewers:**

**RedheadObsession**

**nun outfits are cool**- Well; you found some of the answers in this chapter. I can't give anything away can I? ;)  
Anyways, I'm assuming 'the new thing' was the new story Tina's working on. In accordance to Tina, she's having some trouble finding a beta reader and she's really busy studying for final exams. She's a nerd. Oops, don't tell her I said that ;)

**xoxokatrinaxoxo**- That's a lot of chapters to read. Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm really glad you like it.

**Tomsgirl2005**- Yes, I am very very sorry about the lack of d/g action for last chapter. But Harry's back and Draco's very very mad and well… Sorry again for the lack of any action.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

-------------------------------------

The guests slowly poured into the Weasley's garden, gossiping with some of the family members as they made their way to their seats. Watching from the window, Ginny wondered how all the people was going to fit in the garden but then remembered that her father had probably magically enlarged it.

She looked away from the scene outside and tried to contain her tears. If she ruined her makeup again, Fleur wasn't going to fix it for her. Instead, she put on the satin gloves that sat on the vanity table and smoothed out any visible wrinkles from her dress.

It wasn't long before there was another knock on the door and Hermione stuck her head in. "We're ready," she said.

-------------------------------------

A house elf appeared with a crack in front of Draco who'd been starring mindlessly at the wall. "Master's lunch is ready," it said with a low bow.

"I'm not hungry."

The elf looked worried as its saucer eyes widened a bit. "Master Draco is not eating anything since day before yesterday."

He growled impatiently at motioned to the door. Wringing its hands together, the elf snapped its fingers and a small velvet box appeared. "I is find in Master Draco's robes." Setting the box gently down on the night table, the elf bowed once again and left with another crack.

Draco reached for the box and snapped it open. The diamond ring, set with two emeralds on either side, sat inside and stood out beautifully from the red velvet. The ring had once belonged to his grandmother, Druella Black nee Rosier, and had been passed down to his mother when she'd gotten married. Now it spent its days in a box, waiting for someone else to come claim it

Looking at it, he could envision Ginny wearing it on her left hand. Fury bubbled in the pit of his stomach as he hurled the box as against the wall as hard as he could. She was never going to wear that ring, she was going to wear Potter's ring.

"Tsk, tsk. Such temper."

"It really is none of your business," Draco said through gritted teeth.

The portrait of a young man with gleaming brown hair hung above the extinguished fireplace, even in the dim light, his features played amusement on them. "Is that any way to speak to your ancestor?"

Draco glared at the painting, wishing he could have it removed. Unfortunately, there was a permanent sticking charm on the back of it.

"Who is this Ginny girl?"

"No one."

"You murmur her name in your sleep."

"I do not," he denied.

"You do. She's obviously someone you care about." When Draco didn't answer, the painting continued talking. "If you love her, don't let her go because once you do, you'll regret forever."

"She's getting married."

"Then all the more reason to go get her. You're going to regret it someday boy, if you don't go."

"Don't you have someone else to go badger instead?"

"You're much more fun, but if you insist…" He left the portrait and Draco was left starring at an empty canvas.

"TIBBY!" summoned Draco who'd dashed over to retrieve the fallen ring box.

The house elf appeared, "yes Master Draco?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost two, Master."

"Shit," he swore under his breath. Draco dashed out of the room and down to the front hall, the velvet box clutched tightly in his right hand. In his sudden haste, he passed a painting of a young man without noticing him. The front door slammed shut and apparated away.

"What did you say to him Alastair?"

He turned to see Narcissa walking into his picture. "What he needed to hear." He brushed a piece of brown hair that'd fallen into his face.

"He's a good kid," she said softly

"Of course, he's my great grandson. A Malfoy."

-------------------------------------

A slow wedding march started as Ginny tucked her arm into the crook of her father's arm. They gradually walked up the aisle to where Harry and Ron stood, glowing with pride. All the guests turned to watch her as she made her way with the bride's maids behind her.

Finally, she stood in front of Harry as Arthur gave her hand to him. She didn't miss his quiet whisper, "take care of my baby girl."

"I will, sir."

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here to witness…" began the minister.

Ginny barely heard what he was saying, her mind was far away.

"…promise to have each other in sickness and in health…"

Where was Draco right now? What was he doing? A million questions rushed into her mind, making it difficult to think clearly.

"… and if there is any reason why this couple should not be united, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

It was all quiet until a voice unexpectedly spoke up. "I have one,"

-------------------------------------

**A/N: Another fast update. Aren't you all happy with me? –Looks very pleased- **

**Tina made a d/g slideshow yesterday, I think it's great, please check it out and any comments are greatly appreciated. Just take out the spaces to the link**

www. youtube. com/watch?vYxTSoskv0WM

**Thanks to all you reviewers!! And to hp-lexicon and Google for all my research. **

Tomsgirl2005- Do you know how much easier it would be just to have you assassinate Harry Potter? Although, a knife in the back is sure to make him bleed all over the place and we'll need to find someone to clean it all up because I'm not doing it. Sure, they'd all be sad but at least Draco'll be happy, after all we're all rooting for Draco ;)  
I totally updated last night, went to go eat something and came back a _viola_ there was your review waiting for me. Hope this is a satisfactory xmas gift.

harrypotterchick4ever- Teehee, I love leaving people in suspense


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

-------------------------------------

The crowd of guests instantly began to talk in hushed whispers as they turned their heads to who had objected.

"What are you doing?" demanded Ginny when she saw who it was.

"Saving you from a mistake."

"I don't need to be saved from anything. Did he put you up to this?"

"Who?"

"You know very well who! Draco Malfoy!"

Blaise, who stood at the very end of the aisle, looked at Ginny and shook his head. Before he could explain his reasoning of why he interrupted the ceremony, several Weasleys, mainly Bill and Charlie, roughly grabbed him and painfully pulled his arms behind him.

Blaise continue to struggle against the men, "You'll… never be happy," he shouted as they dragged him away.

From beside Harry, she could hear a low growl of disapproval from Ron.

"What's he talking about?" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. He'd put a protective arm her waist as he spoke.

All the guests were rather scandalized, who dared interrupt the wedding of Harry Potter? Loud voices from each began talking as Ron marched up the aisle and punched Blaise in face.

A pop sounded, indicating the presence of apparition, followed by a loud crash. There he stood; unshaven and wrinkled robes with a not grand entrance. "Ginny," he finally said.

"What is he doing here?" demanded Harry. "Get him out!" Several of Harry's co-workers rushed forward to stop Draco Malfoy.

"Stop!" cried Ginny; she took a few steps forward towards Draco. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly. By now, a hush had fallen over everyone and they were all listening intently.

The Aurors had Draco in the same position Charlie and Bill had Blaise moments ago. "I had to let you know. You changed something in me…" he yelled out in pain as one of his captors jerked his arm back painfully.

"This is ridiculous, get-" started Harry but she stopped him by putting a hand on his chest.

"Please don't leave me, Ginny. I need you, I love you," he whispered.

Chaos broke out at his words, guests were beyond scandalized now. Molly Weasley had burst into tears and was now being comforted by her husband, Ron had a taken on a nasty shade of purple, Fred and George had bellowed out in rage and tackled him to the ground, only to be joined with Ron, Charlie and the rest of the Weasley men, except for Arthur and Weasley guests.

Harry, however, was shocked beyond all words as he watched Ginny trying to stop her brothers. His mind desperately told him that Draco Malfoy's weren't true and his almost bride didn't reciprocate his feelings.

"Harry! Do something!" Hermione shrieked as she ran to his side. He barely heard her as his shock was being slowly replaced with anger.

Suddenly, darkness fell all around them. There was a familiar scream but it was mostly drowned out from the noise of the other people. Pulling out his wand, he repeatedly shouted. "lumos!" to no avail, still no one could see anything.

It must have been another few minutes when light penetrated the dark and they could see again. The yard was almost destroyed, everyone was fighting or screaming. "SHUT UP!" he shouted hollered and miraculously, everyone stopped what they were doing. Abruptly, he realized that someone was missing.

"Ginny?"

-------------------------------------

**A/N:** Sigh…Yes, all of you, at the very beginning you were probably expecting Draco and then out pops… BLAISE! And you were all like WTF!? GET OUT OF THE WAY SO DRACO CAN SAVE THE DAY!!

And sorry, I love cliffhangers too much. I left y'all another one. Last one, I promise.

Reviewers, the nice big amount I got for last chapter made me very happy!!

**RedheadObsession**

**Tanelle**

**HyperSquishy**- Who said it was Draco? ;)

**LoVeAngel97**- I love leaving people with cliffhangers. It's so much fun. _–giggles-_

**Dee Ann**

**harrypotterchick4ever**

**yalingster**- Thanks so much, I'm really glad you like this story so far. As for the suspense? I love suspense, when I'm not in it of course. It makes people review and demand for the next chapter and it makes me happy Thanks for yours.

**brooke-ella1690**- These bits and pieces aren't all that important to the plot line so I might as well tell you. Ginny's nightmares are usually bits and pieces of her memory from when she was growing up, going to Hogwarts and dating Harry after that. Although, every time she dreams, the memory of being in the Chamber of Secrets and Tom Riddle controlling her, comes back. She does have most of her memory back by now, well the most important pieces of it anyways.

And Harry's mission? The American Wizard Government (or whatever the hell they call it) has had reports of dark magic that have been causing chaos in America. Unfortunately, they can't operate in secret because there is someone in their government that is leaking information to the other side. They need someone to go undercover and find out who it is, but not an American because then the bad guys will find out, so they picked Harry Potter to do the job. And the details of that? Well, basically Harry disguises himself, becomes a bad ass, kicks a few asses and returns back to England, unfortunately for Draco.

Does that answer your questions for now?

**Tomsgirl2005**- Draco's rich enough to pay someone to clean it up so we won't have to. Lol. :D  
As for blocking sites, I think you can go under Tools at the top, go to security and the finally restricted sites. I'm not too sure because I don't have anything blocked off. Even if your sister gets mad at you for unblocking the site, it's a handy tip to have in the future.

**Child of the Nightmare**- Yes, I see that now. If you've noticed, I've cut down on quite a bit of it. I would go back to change it but I'm lazy and a lot of the chapters were erased of my laptop when I took it to get it fixed.


	27. Author's Note

Just a quick word for y'all. This fic is goin on a short hiatus, just so I can get my life back together.

I'm kind of a mess right now, Matt and I broke up, exams, my friend's are being bitches and so on...

So, I'm really sorry for all of you that were expecting to see how the cliffhanger from last chapter turned out. I'll get to that as soon as I can. In the mean time, you can read Tina's fic, Snow in August.

Again, sorry

Kasey


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

-------------------------------------

"WHERE IS SHE?" Harry roared as he vigorously shook the front of Draco's robes. There was a mixture of fear and rage in his voice.

Chaos erupted all around them; there was no other way to describe it as the guests began to hysterically scream. Many of the Aurors had rushed forward to subdue the damage being done, but Harry wasn't paying attention to anything else that was happening.

Draco had struggled to get out of Harry's death grip, reaching into his pockets in search of his wand. Instead he remembered that he'd foolishly left it back at the manor and in his haste to stop the wedding. Cursing himself, he tried to pull backwards from the other man but to no avail.

Harry was shaking with rage now, the rational part of his brain wasn't thinking properly as he drew his fist back and delivered several blows to Draco. "Harry! Stop!" someone had yelled but he didn't hear them. Finally, he was forced to stop when several pairs of arms pulled him back and held him tight.

Draco had keeled over on his knees; holding his stomach and gasping for oxygen. A steady flow of blood was flowing from his face from the rough pummeling. "Don't you think that if I took her, I would be gone as well?" he spat.

Realization spread through Harry, there was something bigger, something more serious afoot. "Take him to the side," he ordered disgustedly, "try to get as much information out of him as possible. Bring Zabini back again too, he might know something." Harry started yelling as many orders as he could one at a time. Anyone that was within hearing distance immediately obeyed and rushed off to see if fulfilled.

Many of the guests were directed into one specific area of the yard as more Ministry staff Apparated in rudely with pops signaling their arrival. Fear dawned on the faces of some of the guests, looking around wildly as if another attack was about to commence. Children were ushered back to the folds of their mothers' robes where they clung on tightly onto their only means of protection.

"BOY!" a loud voice roared, rising above the rest of the voices. Harry mentally groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd temporarily forgotten something: the Dursleys had been invited due to the fact that they were family. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Vernon Dursley pointed a sausage fat finger in Harry's face. "WE WANT TO LEAVE!" A frightened Petunia stood behind her walrus of a husband, latched very firmly his arm and the wrist of her ever-expanding son.

"You can leave as soon as we have this figured out," was his reply. He suddenly felt very burdened and tired; getting Ginny back safely was the only important matter on his mind.

"You promised no tricks, boy. We only came to this…" Vernon trailed off searching in his limited vocabulary for the right word, "… abomination so that we owe you nothing and you can be permanently out of our lives! Let us go now!"

Harry lowered his head dangerously to his uncle's face and pointed his wand to his beefy neck, "I just lost my bride, you really do not want to be tangled with me right now. You will leave when they say you can," he snarled menacingly before walking away.

He walked back over to where he'd been standing previously before Ginny disappeared. A black, powdery substance had been left behind by the perpetrators. "Instant darkness powder," said an Auror, rubbing the residue between his fingertips. Harry instantly turned to the twins who were standing just a few feet away.

"It's not us, mate," said George upon overhearing their brief exchange of words.

"Took it off the market quite a while ago—" said Fred.

"—saved us a bloody bunch too," interrupted George. "That stuff costs a fortune to import from Peru. This stuff isn't from us, Harry, I'm willing to bet that much."

They were getting nowhere with the investigation, no one knew anything. A dull headache began to form at the back of Harry's head, slowly and painfully making spreading their way through his entire head. Taking off his glasses and pinch the bridge between his nose again, the scene of the yard began to waver until it faded into darkness with an echo of someone calling his name.

-------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm back bitches. Apologies for the short chapter. **

**Tanelle**

**RedheadObsession**

**JulieMalfoyZabini**

**PearloftheOcean**

**SlytherinBeautyQueen**

Thanks all you reviewers, you guys are the greatest. I hit a rough patch in my life but I'm moving on. Matt really wasn't worth any of the tears.

Confused?

A recap then, my boyfriend of two and a half years and I broke up.

Why?

He cheated; slept with my "friend" behind my back for a good amount of time. I was quite the idiot to not see it.

What a horrible friend?

Well, to top it all off, all the rest of my friends are siding with her because they're all afraid of her.

What!?

I know.

Don't you have any other friends?

They don't go to my school so therefore I hardly see them.

Those bitches?

No kidding.

What did Matt do?

Pretend that I don't exist anymore. I haven't talked to him since the break up.

Are you going to update regularly now?

I don't know yet.

Did I answer all your questions?


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

-------------------------------------

Ginny slowly began to gain consciousness, struggling against the sleepy darkness that threatened to pull her back down. She became acutely aware of something warm trickling down the side of her face, making a soft splashing sound onto the concrete floor. Her arms were twisted and bound uncomfortably behind the back of a wooden chair, her ankles tied to legs of it. The only light in the room came from a burning candle placed on a single wooden table. Droplets of wax rolled down the side, instantly solidifying when it hit the brass holder. She tried calling out but a disgusting rag tied around her mouth kept her from making any sounds.

The scraping of metal echoed off the concrete walls as the only door opened. Her first thought was to scream, the old man who walked through gave her chills down her spine as he regarded her with empty eyes. His cheeks were gaunt and sunken, waxen skin clinging to the shape of his skull framed by the long and matted grey hair. There were two scars on one cheek, crossing each other so that they formed a lopsided 'X', they pulled the corner of the eye down slightly. He walked with a limp as he moved closer to her, holding a lamp illuminating the settings even further than the weak candle. She could feel the heat of it as he set it down not too far away from her. "Mrs. Potter," he mocked, his thin lips curling up into a sneer. Ginny trembled as he reached a hand out to touch her, grasping her chin with his cold fingers and trailing up to her forehead. "I can see why he likes you so much, a pretty girl like you." Ginny could only whimper in protest.

"Come off it, Caractacus. Quit touching the girl." A second man had appeared, younger and much taller, leaning lazily against the frame of the door and taking a swig at what looked like firewhiskey in a bottle.

"What's it to _yeh_?" he asked gruffly.

"Oh, nothing," he replied idly, "Just two million Galleons if we make the work." There was a dangerous note in his voice, the way he said it.

"Don't worry, Havelock; this'll go off without a hitch." Caractacus –apparently was his name— turned back to Ginny. "Slag," he accused, "I know what you've been doing when your boyfriend was gone. Letting Malfoy into your bed."

Ginny's eyes widened even more – if that was possible— at his words. Her mind started to imagine of all the possible ways he could have known. Hidden in her flat? Spying on her?

"And how did you know this?" Havelock muttered from where he continued to stand.

"She has a very open mind," crackled Caractacus sinisterly, "Foolish girl, too trusting for her own good." Ginny squeezed her eyes closed, trying not to think of anything else that would give them more information and endanger her further. She thought back to her seventh year, in Defense Against the Dark Arts when professor Locorn had spoken of Occlumency. Blast it all! Why did she have to pass notes with Colin at that time and completely miss the lesson? Caractacus, sensing her desperation, cackled, "No used trying, it's not going to work now."

"Think we could get few more coins out of Malfoy? After all, he does have a nice fortune; a few Galleons are nothing to him." He took a swig from the near empty bottle.

He paused to consider the idea, "I suppose we could try. It'll be risky. Malfoy is not one to mess around with."

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go send an owl now! And wake Edward up while you're at it. He's getting fat."

Grumbling and limping towards the exit, he gave one last glare at his accomplice before continuing on. The one called Havelock, continued to lean on the door frame, looking extremely bored until Caractacus disappeared. He drunkenly staggered closer to Ginny, dropping the empty bottle so that glass shattered into green shards. Whiskey was strong on his breath as he tried to touch her face but she stretched her neck back to avoid his contact. Angered, he struck her violently so that she and attached chair fell to the hard floor with a muffled cry of pain. "Whore," he spat disgustedly.

"You better not be doing anything! If I can't touch her, you can't do anything either!" came the raspy voice of Caractacus.

Havelock looked up at open door for a moment, juggling two decisions. "I'll be right there," he called. He looked back to her, lying pitifully on the ground. "I'll be back, I swear." He jeered, the malicious glint in his eyes promising that he would be true to his word— unfortunately. The locks were magically slid back into place, and Ginny was left alone, for now.

She allowed herself her tense muscles to painfully relax. Her weary eyes swept the enclosed room, taking in possible escape routes. Her line of site came to rest on the broken shards from the bottle, only a couple feet away from her. Now if she could only get one of those sharp pieces into her hands. She began to writhe and struggle, trying to move closer. What seemed like an eternity later, she managed to get close enough grab a piece. Praying that they had not charmed the bonds to be unbreakable, she set to work on the rope that fastened her wrists.

-------------------------------------

Several Aurors were watching Draco suspiciously, though all he was doing was pacing back and forth in the same spot for the last hour. He ran his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time, frustration growing by every ticking of the annoying grandfather clock.

"Ok, let's go through what we have so far here." Hermione had parchment spread all over coffee table, drawing up plans and possible suspects. "Who could be holding a grudge against Ginny?"

Everyone in the cramped room exchanged glances followed by little shrugs. "Maybe Potter could tell us if didn't _faint_," Draco said pointedly

Molly Weasley was sobbing inconsolably in one corner with her husband patting her back and soothingly telling her that everything was going to be fine. "Who could ever hold a grudge against my _–sniff-_ innocent Ginny?" She burst into another noisy round of tears while Arthur continued to attempt to console her with his words.

"I suppose I should go check on the boys," said Angelina quietly after everyone looked uncomfortably around, unsure of what to do next.

"No need," said Harry entering the room followed by Ron. After Harry had fallen unconscious, Ron had become uncontrollable, hysterical over the loss of his sister. They'd feared that he would not only injure the people around him, but also make rash decisions so they had to knock him out and carry him upstairs.

"Harry, I'm glad you're up. We were just talking about if Ginny had anyone that would something against her."

"No, she just lost her memory from that accident."

"She has her full memory back, Potter."

Harry shot a venomous glare at Draco, "How would you know?"

"Considering the fact that I've spent the last few months by her side while you were off saving the rest of the world, I like to think that I know a thing or two about her." His glare right back to the other man was just as deadly.

"Then why didn't she tell me?"

"Because you're git and all you care about is how many lives you can save playing hero."

"That's not true! You're just trying to get in between us, trying to separate us."

"Scarhead, the only thing I got in between was your girlfriend's legs!"

"LIAR!" Harry had Draco pressed up against the wall with the tip of his wand underneath his chin faster than anyone else in the room could react. In a flash, Ron and several other red haired Weasleys had joined him. Six wands pointed at him and Draco still had the nerve to smirk.

The other Aurors had drawn their wands too, their skilled eyes calculating their situation. "Harry, let him go for now. He might know something." Kingsley reached over to clap Harry gently on the shoulder.

Unwillingly, they all lowered their wands and stepped back to let Draco slide to the floor, rubbing his neck where a hand had clamped around it. "I don't know any more than you. I've told you everything I know," he admitted defeated.

"Now wait just a bloody—" Ron's words were cut short when a brown owl sailed onto the window sill and tapped impatiently on the glass. Percy, the closest to the window, opened it and untied a small roll of parchment attached on its leg.

"Careful, you don't want to open it immediately in case there's a curse in there," an Auror warned.

"I know that!" snapped Percy, "I've been working at the Ministry long before you have!" He set the letter down and preformed several spells on it. When nothing happened, he looked around the room to the others for assistance."

"Well open it, you snarky git!" snarled Charlie.

Percy's eyes widened slightly to betray shock. They wanted _him_ to open the possibly cursed letter that may _kill_ him. Gingerly, he unrolled it, the entire time cringing like he was expecting it to bite his fingers off. He cleared his throat, "To all whom it may concern, Ginevra Potter is with us. If you ever want to see her alive again, bring two million Galleons in a sack to Hyde Park at 9 p.m. this evening. Leave it by the Fagus sylvatica pendula. Once we have our money, we'll let her go" he paused, "That's all it says."

There was stifling silence as they all tried to comprehend what Percy had just read. "She's not married yet," came the only reply from Draco.

"Two bloody million Galleons!?" Ron bellowed, "What do they think we're made of? Money?" Immediately, everyone had their own opinion and it came spilling out of their mouths.

"Look!" someone had shouted, another owl had come, this time, a light tan one that flew in through the open window with another message. Percy repeated the same procedure again, checking for dark magic but this time he quickly scanned over it instead of reading it out loud. "It's the exact same letter except it's for Malfoy. It's asking for five million Galleons and to leave it at 8 p.m."

"B-b-but that's seven million Galleons right there!"

"What will we do?"

"I'll pay it." Everyone turned, astonished, to who had spoken. Still slumped against the wall, Draco looked tiredly back at everyone else. "I'll do whatever it takes to get her back."

"That's good, let's get you to Gringotts," said Ron excitedly, heaving him up off the floor by the collar of his robes.

"No!" objected Harry.

"WHAT? Are you daft? He's willing to pay and we can get Ginny back!"

"No," said Harry more quietly this time, "Even if we pay them, we can't guarantee that Ginny will be safe. We don't know what we're dealing with, not this time. We have to come up with something."

A silence before Draco spoke up again. "I have a plan."

Hermione looked up, eyes shining bright. "Me too."

"Ok, we'll hear you guys out and then we'll plan our next step." Harry ran his fingers through his hair hoping that this would not be a mistake.

Draco was thinking the same thing.

-------------------------------------

**I was going to let this die without finishing it but I changed my mind.**

**It has been some time, hasn't it? **

**Thank you all for your kind words, you've been all very supportive and patient (kinda.) The whole thing with my ex-friend has blown over. I have all the re****st of my friends back… except Raine****. We no longer acknowledge each other and I've accepted that any friendship between us is over. **


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ****Raincoast**** Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

-------------------------------------

How much was one person worth?

It continuously pestered his thoughts, Amicus Carrington, as he watched the young Malfoy heir calmly withdraw the large sum of money as if it was something he did every day. Seven million Galleons, an amount he would never thought he'd never live to see. Bloody hell! It was probably more than anyone ever earned in the entire Ministry, yet here he was. Amicus had been working for the Ministry for over twenty years, spending the last fifteen in the Auror department. He'd seen almost everything from hand-biting doorknobs to Voldemort himself, never this.

The Malfoy vault was deep underground, deep enough that candles no longer flickered along the walls and the strong smell of damp earth filled the noses of all the occupants of the cart that had whirled and twisted down the complicated tracks. It boasted the largest vault in all of Gringotts, quite an accomplishment considering how many vaults the goblin bank had in its possession. Amicus stayed in the cart, as did Mr. Harry Potter and two other Aurors that he'd forgotten the names to. Only Draco Malfoy left the cart with the goblin and lantern, leaving the rest left in the dim dark. He fit the gold into a dragon hide pouch, small enough for it fit in his pocket. A jingle of the coins came from it, the only evidence that the contents probably filled a space much larger than what seemed on the outside.

The cart rattled on, the whooshing air filling the deafening silence. Amicus dared to turn his head enough to catch Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in the corner of his eye. Side by side, careful not to touch each other, their expressions were both vacant and stony at the same time.

Everyone'd all joked when they gathered together during their breaks; Ice King Malfoy with more money and arrogance stuck up his arse than anyone. Curious, he could easily have any woman in England yet he chose Ginny Weasley, untouchable fiancé of Harry Potter. Was she just a challenge? Then why was he willing to surrender his money for her which brought him back to his question.

Could you put a price on a life? A price that could be paid with seven million gold pieces?

Obviously you could, otherwise they wouldn't be here.

-------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is going to work?" hissed Ron angrily. He shivered in his thin coat, and turned his head to do a quick glance over the perimeter.

"Just be patient," Hermione whispered back. She tugged on the scarf that semi-covered her black hair, adjusting it so it kept her ears out of the sharp wind. They sat on a park bench, disguised as a honeymooning Japanese couple. A glamour had been placed on the two of them, turning their features exotically oriental.

It was just getting dark out, the last lingering fingers of dusk slipping away, surrendering the sky to the winking stars and the glowing moon. Lanterns were hung from surrounding trees as numerous couples strolled past them on the bricked walkway. It would have been terribly romantic if they weren't on a mission and Ginny wasn't in the clutches of danger. Ron looked over at his wife as she brushed a stray piece of foreign hair out her eyes, her quick eyes darting back and forth. He gave her hand a squeeze, for reassurance. "Ron, you're gripping my hand."

"Sorry." He loosened his hands instantly.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back."

"I know," he said even though his heart gave a lurch, just like whenever he lied to her. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven."

He nodded and looked in the direction the fagus sylvatica pendula, a fancy name for an overgrown tree. There was another tree next to it, one that didn't look so unruly and more tree-like. They'd placed a pouch with two million Galleons in the knot hole— Harry's share of the money. An hour later they would place the rest of it there. "Quit looking in that direction, you'll give us away," ordered Hermione.

Sighing, he placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled closer. Looking up at the moon, his stomach continued to tie itself in knots, almost if it was anticipating for something dreadful to happen.

-------------------------------------

In the room of 974 of Abbey Court Hotel, Draco watched the happenings of the park across the street through a pair of outdated Omnioculars. Spinning the knobs, he took in the scene, memorizing ever detail in case in came in use later on. He noted that several other Aurors were in position, dressed as Muggles and hanging around close by. It was almost time according to the cheap, plastic clock on the nightstand. Sitting down and allowing himself to think, he began to grow angry. Angry that Ginny had been so easily taken away, angry that he hadn't been to keep her safe, and most of all, angry that he couldn't tell her how he felt. He loved her, and when he'd finally opened his eyes and realized that, it the shock doused him like a bucket of cold water.

He just hoped that wherever Ginny was, she was safe.

Putting the Omnioculars down, he picked up a gold coin from the table fingered it absentmindedly. The coin was a fake, made to look exactly like a real Galleon, every intricate detail carved in. It was very well made; there was probably no human that could distinguish it between a real one. Goblin made, only they could tell the difference. Laced with a non-detectable tracking spell, they'd dropped one into each of the pouches, ready for their separate deliveries. They'd spent precious time convincing the Goblins to let them borrow them; a valuable and rather new discovery of mixing gold and magic that Granger seemed rather knowledgeable about. The bank Goblins were very reluctant on the terms of lending. In the end, they did hand them over— very suspiciously and unwillingly so, but they did it only because they remembered Bill Weasley and his sister was in peril.

His thoughts were interrupted by the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt coming through the end of his wand. "By the fountain, wearing the trench coat, look out for him." They all had their wands connected; it magnified sounds greatly and sent them to the other wands as a way of communication.

Draco jumped up from the chair and back up to his post by the window. Indeed there was a man, walking hunched over by the spraying fountain. His head was down so his face was hidden but his head seemed turned in the direction of where they left the gold. The Aurors were moving quickly now, but from Draco's view, he could see that the man looked up suddenly and quickened his pace. "He knows he's been seen," he said, perfectly aware that the others would be able to hear him.

"Angus, stick close to the tree. Murphy, McDougal, follow me," said the voice of an unfamiliar Auror.

Then another voice came through, "Sir! He's gone! Must 'ave Apparated when we weren't looking."

"Check the tree!"

Draco could see the man named Angus peering about confusedly, holding the pouch that had once held the money.

"The gold's also gone!"

-------------------------------------

A/N:

Apologies, this chapter is supposed to be longer but my computer has a problem with it that so I'm uploading this now so I can take this in and get it fixed.

Sorry about screwing up the locations like that. The fagus sylvatica pendula exists in Hyde Park, the tree next to it I made up. Abbey Court Hotel also exists but I'm pretty sure it's not directly in front of the park either. I had to move things around and invent stuff so bear with me. All my reviewers last chapter: AuntAnnie, brooke-ella1790, serpentqueen92, harrypotterchick4ever, Akire, Deleetrogrey, Tanelle, Baby seal, JulieMalfoyZabini.

Thank you all who reviewed. I'm glad that you all care enough to leave me kind words.


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ****Raincoast**** Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

-------------------------------------

Ginny's wrists and ankles were chaffed and raw from the rope she was bound in but at least she was free of the wretched chair. The glass shards left behind had proved to be very useful, it was just a shame they couldn't do more but cut ropes. She had accidentally sliced the skin of her palm when she'd gripped a piece too hard, now a steady drip of blood filled the deafening silence. Her wedding dress was a mess now, torn in several places and dirtied with dirt and red. She ripped a trailing section of the silk, whispering a silent prayer to Merlin to forgive her for ruining such a beautiful dress. It stung as she wrapped it around her hand, but at least if would stop the bleeding.

The door was completely impenetrable as Ginny had expected. They obviously weren't taking any chances. At that moment, fury seemed to overtake her as she pounded and screamed at the rusting iron door. It seemed like eternity before she collapsed in a sobbing heap, spoiling the dress even more. She was alone; there was no one who could help now. Harry had saved her the first time from the chamber because she was lucky, now it seemed her luck had run out.

She was wiping her eyes on the back of her grimy hand when she heard a noise from the other side. Instantly, she clambered at the cold surface, pressing her ear to catch the muffled sounds. From the sounds of the angry voices, they were fighting over something. Thumping footsteps neared as Ginny scrabbled away from the door. It slammed open revealing Havelock, the drunk who had the fire whiskey the first time she saw him. His icy eyes held a glint of maliciousness in them that sent a trickle of fear though her. She began to move backwards clumsily, her numb arms and legs slowly propelling her back still keeping her wide eyes trained on him. Her eyes flickered to the open door for a moment, betraying her intention. He lunged at her and the instant reaction was to scream. He grabbed her arms, forcing her down on the cold floor, trying to push up the dress. His hand closed over one breast and squeezed painfully. His muggy breath was trailing down her neck as her tears streamed down her face. A ripping of fabric indicated that one of the straps were gone. Then, she heard an unzipping sound…

"Expelliarmus!" Immediately the weight was lifted off and flung against the wall. "Stupid fool! She'll only bring more trouble! We have to get out of here!" Caractacus the old man limped across the room, his notched wand outstretched and pointed at Havelock. They looked at each other with faces of loathing, when suddenly, the he dove at Caractacus, knocking him off his feet. A man Havelock's size would have knocked the wind out of anyone, especially one as old and frail looking as Caractacus, but he seemed to fight back just as hard. It appeared that Havelock did not have a wand; the only one was the deformed, sorry excuse of a wand that they tore at each other for.

Ginny, taking this distraction as her opportunity, dashed across the room to the open door. She was faced with another room not unsimilar to what she was trapped in previously. A worn, moth-eaten couch sagged in the corner and a table with an abandoned game of exploding snap stood for their living quarters. Of course, shabby robes and various pieces of Muggle clothing were strewn about, draping over the arm of the couch and in piles all over. In one corner, a fat cat was bedded down in one pile, snoring away peacefully, unaware of the commotion that was happening.

There was only one exit, and she quickly tried to open the rusty knob. It opened without trouble, and it seemed to lead to an empty alleyway. Caught up in the relief of freedom, she had not noticed that the yelling in the other room had been silenced with an 'Avada Kedavra'. Her happiness was abruptly cut short when the door slammed on its own. That was when the screaming truly began.

-------------------------------------

The night air was brisk as a group of men and women, clothed in all black, wandered the mazes of the streets. Passing people hardly gave them a second look, and completely missed the creature that was guiding them all. Their footsteps echoed off the cobblestones, filling the silence of the almost empty lanes.

Harry couldn't think of a time when he felt more impatient. He gripped his wand tightly, hoping that they would not be too late, that Ginny was fine… wherever she was. The good thing about a tracking device disguised as a Galleon was that they could find the perpetrators. The downside to that? For starters, wizard gold was an extremely rare and unstable substance. There was nothing like it, it could never be duplicated but the thing that made it remarkable was the way it seemed to repel magic. It did not mix well, and things happened, sometimes, ending with dire consequences.

An Auror close to him huffed in irritation, Harry wasn't the only. "How much longer?" he asked, perhaps a bitter harsher than meant.

The goblin gave a nonchalant wave with his hand, looking down at a compass that seemed to give him direction, only it seemed to take eternity. "We're tracking the magic on the Galleon and gold is hard to control. Sometimes, it doesn't cooperate and fails completely."

Harry froze. "You mean it's not going to work?" he demanded.

"I never said that. I said that sometimes it doesn't work, depending on many variables. It's still in early experimentation stages, not even supposed to be known about yet."

Dread filled the small group; it seemed like their only hope was gone. There was no choice but to continue to follow the slow paced Goblin.

-------------------------------------

Draco burst into the department, surprising quite a few people, including a man who dropped his mug of coffee and stack of parchment papers at the same time. There weren't too many people filling the cubicles during these late hours of work, but that was fine. He was looking for someone else.

Albert Donovan, was enjoying his late meal that his wife had sent him when he was rudely interrupted the Malfoy heir bursting through his door with a force that could have splintered it, had it not been magicked to be unbreakable. Brushing the crumbs from his thick mustache, he braced himself before facing Draco's livid face. "Ah! Malfoy! Just the person I wanted to see. I –" He was cut short, however, by his infuriated words.

"Cut the crap, Donovan. I need your help."

His eyes widened slightly at the remark. It was not in a Malfoy's personality to ask for help, especially so forthright and obvious. "Well, of course," he cleared his throat, "what did you need?"

Draco took a steadying breath before attempting to speak in a tone of voice that wasn't shouting. "I don't have much time, Ginny's been missing for too long. I need to know which remote parts of England that have had magical activity lately."

Donovan paused to examine this piece of logic confusedly. "Why? I've been informed that Potter and several others have found a way to trace his fiancée. You needn't worry."

He gritted his teeth at the mention of Ginny being referred to as Harry Potter's fiancée. "It would make sense that the kidnapper would not be Wizarding areas for fear of being discovered, so they would go to Muggle areas to escape. If there are any slipups of magic usage, the Ministry would know right away."

There was a gap of quiet when Draco believed that he would refuse, call his insane and turn him away. Finally, Donovan stood up. "Follow me."

He led Draco to the lift, pressed in several numbers and instantly, they began to move down. They stopped, and when the doors were pulled back, they revealed a room similar to the one used to hold meetings on the third floor. A crude map was spread out across a circular table, outlining the entire world and the boundaries. Tiny flashes of light were being emitted from it all from over the globe, mostly concentrated on the large city centers. A tap of Donovan's wand and it zoomed in to Great Britain, the dots of light were easier to tell individually. "This map records all magical activity happening right now, but all past records are transcribed into books and scrolls which are down in our library vault."

"What do the different colours of light mean?"

"Each spell has its own colour, and the intensity of the little lights depends on the seriousness of it."

"But there's an infinite amount of spells."

"As there is an infinite amount of colours. Of course, some colours are very difficult to differentiate, that's why we mostly look in the books. It gives us the answer immediately."

Draco's head began to hurt; his "wonderful" idea had gotten him nowhere. There was too much to trace, too much to check which brought him back to square one again.

"I'm sorry I can't help," Donovan said sympathetically.

He held his head in his hands and didn't answer. Frustration was eating him up faster than Tibetan flesh eating slugs.

He stood up, there had to be another way to save Ginny. A sudden green light was suddenly released from the dot that read London. It was so bright that it lit up the entire room in an eerie glow for a full second before disappearing. He looked to Donovan quizzically, perplexed.

Donovan, on the other hand, grew pale and began racing back to the lift. The doors were closing, and Draco just barely got through. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Avada Kedavra. It's the only one that glows bright and green like that." The doors of the lift opened once more; the peace that had once patrolled the halls was now replaced with a frenzy of witches and wizards.

"Sir!" cried a middle aged witched to Donovan, "reports of the killing curse in the southern area of London! Exact location is unknown but we are working on it. Fifteen Aurors have been dispatched to the location."

"Continue that, and track the wand. Malfoy—" he turned to Draco, "—you're going with the next group!"

"But—"

But the fat man had disappeared in the tumult.

-------------------------------------

"Get up!" He kicked her painfully in the side as he yanked her up from the floor. While holding her, Caractacus picked up the burlap sack, rattling the precious coins inside. He grunted at the weight before mumbling a spell to lessen the weight.

From where Ginny was standing, she could see Havelock sprawled on his stomach in the room she was kept captive. His eyes were unseeing and glassy, starring at something that wasn't there. Her breathing became ragged as she tried hard not to burst into sobs. The old man had already killed his partner; there was no telling what he was capable of next. She frantically searched her head for a way to help her in this hopeless situation. "You'll never get away with this!" she cried.

The cold of his wand on her neck stopped the words she was about to say next. "I can, I will," he rasped.

"You have the gold, just let me go. Please! I'll make sure you leave the country, just let me go back!" Rivets of tears started down her filthy face again.

He scoffed, "bloody likely!"

"Please," she whispered as his gnarled fingers curved around her neck.

"Do you remember the surprise we left in your hospital room?" he murmured in her ear. She stiffened at the forgotten memory that resurfaced at his question. The image of her decapitated body was not something she wanted to come true. Her breathing became shallow and uneven as she began to hyperventilate. "I'm not letting you leave here alive, darling," he cackled, his maniacal laughter causing every hair on her to stand on end.

She was going to die.

-------------------------------------

A/N: I despise viruses. I had EVERYTHING typed up, even the ending. Then one comes in, and totally wipes it out. I had to take it in to get it fixed again. I should just get myself a new computer, just save myself the grief and the money. Now I have to type it all up again! AGH!

Hope this chapter is long enough to keep you guys up to date.

By the way, I just finished Deathly Hallows (I'm slow, I know) but I had to wait forever for my brother to finish reading it (that was the deal) and he took a month and half! So I want opinions. What did you guys think? As for me, I think it sucked, especially that epilogue. I feel that Draco was not portrayed in a way that I think he should have been. JK made him wimpy snot and Ginny was in like two friggin chapters! Come on, I thought she had the whole Romeo/Juliet reference all figured out, Draco and Ginny. I was also kinda hoping Harry would die too, he was getting whiny there and it just annoyed me.

xfinishedinadayx

serpentqueen92

Baby seal

Phillexican

Tanelle

JulieMalfoyZabini

the voice of singing clouds

christy86

Thanks you guys! I'll try to get next chapter up ASAP!


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

-------------------------------------

It was difficult to concentrate on Apparating when his mind could only think about the imminent danger Ginny was in, but he forced himself to concentrate otherwise he would risk splinching.

An urgent message had come from Albert Donovan; a murder was committed nearby and the band of Aurors was ordered to arrive at the scene as quick as they could. They were torn between abandoning the mission and ignoring direct orders as they looked to Harry confusedly. He squeezed his weary eyes shut for a moment, hoping that when he opened them again, everything would fall perfectly into place. "Let's go, we've work to do," Harry said through numb lips.

They were giving up.

One by one, everyone disappeared with a faint pop until Harry and the goblin was the only one remaining in the empty alley way. He looked up at the velvet sky with the sprinkle of stars and exhaled the breath he was holding before looking apologetically at the Goblin. "Go on ahead, I'll keep looking," he said gruffly and he looked back at the "compass" coin.

"Thank you –" Harry began but stopped when he realized that after all this time, he never bothered to learn his name. He gave a slight nod and too, vanished with the dark of night

He reappeared again in an alleyway so similar to the one he was previously in he had a moment where he thought he was in the same one again. The only difference was, of course, there was a horde of ministry workers gathered with their wands raised. He recognized Malfoy immediately, his pale hair shining like a mirror under the moonlight. He was discussing— no, arguing with Donovan who tried to brush him off like an insect. Obviously, it wasn't working very well since Malfoy seemed to intersect him at his every attempt to escape. "… no, please understand, Sir, this is a crisis—"

He was quickly cut off when another man, coming out of a building, ran immediately to Donovan. His shiny badge flashing as it caught the glow of a nearby street lamp. "We've searched the entire place, Sir, there's an unidentified dead man, a cat and that's about it. Any magical items such as wands are missing, and it looks like the culprit left not too long ago. However, strips of expensive silk and several red hairs were found, and we have reason to believe that they belong to Ginevra Weasley who's been missing for a period of time now."

At the mention of her name, the heads of both Harry and Draco shot up immediately. To Donovan, it almost would have been amusing to see the two fight over a girl. In a duel, he would almost bet ten Galleons on Draco but it was the temper in Harry that made him think again. It would certainly be a close one.

"Where is she now?" Harry asked, his voice slightly hoarse with desperation.

"Well, that's the thing. We're not sure, but were trying to trace the wand which will produce some difficulty. The wand is registered to a man named Gregor Millosivitch who died of a strain of Dragon Pox a few years ago. It is most likely stolen, and there hasn't been any activity done with since the incident a few minutes ago," answered the Ministry official.

"But what about Ginny?!"

"We're almost sure she's alive, otherwise, he would have left her here with the other dead body."

"Get everyone on this! Alert the public that a hostile man with a hostage, weapon, and a sodding fortune is on the loose!" Donovan ordered.

One again, it was an uproar of chaos and it seemed like they were at the center of it.

-------------------------------------

Edging away from the group and slithering against the shadows, Harry noticed Draco slowly creeping away. Dodging a pair of wizards and frazzled witch, he followed him around the corner. "Malfoy!" he called out, but when the other man turned back with a finger to his lips, he hissed his name again.

Draco looked back with an impatient glare, "I did not ask you to come, Potter. I am perfectly capable of this."

His anger suddenly flared and was brought to life violently. "Why do you even care about what happens to her?! All your life, you've hated all of us, so why now? WHY GINNY?" Harry was yelling so vehemently that spit was flying everywhere and he had Draco pinned up against the brick wall with his wand pushed under his neck. The outburst had been explosion of stress of lack of sleep; Harry hadn't really expected a real reply from someone he considered heartless. He couldn't deny the answer though; it burned in the smoldering depths of Draco's eyes.

Harry gave him a final push before stumbling back, slightly horrified. "Merlin," he whispered.

Instantly, Draco's eyes hardened and what was there before faded away to reveal his mask of aloofness. "If you're going to stay, Potter, you're going to need to help."

He nodded and looked away. Any excuse to look away from the eyes that told him a truth that was destroying him from the inside of his heart. "What were you doing?"

"I was looking for evidence."

"Evidence?"

"Merlin, Potter, it's a wonder you could even get through school. You're about as thick as Crabbe. Yes, evidence. If the stolen wand hasn't been used since the murder, then the perpetrator would have had to drag the bag of gold and Ginny out of here. Look," he pointed at a shallow puddle, "looks like something's been dragged through it, in that direction. Come on." He beckoned and Harry had no other choice but to follow.

They were led to small, rundown neighborhood with houses broken windows and shutters barely hanging on to the shingles. A shroud of eeriness settled in like a cloak, enveloping them. Draco's grip on his wand tightened slightly, ready to pull it out at every warning. He could hear the quiet footsteps of Harry behind him, the only sound penetrating the dead silence.

"Where next, Malfoy?"

"I don't know. It all ends at this street. Keep your eyes out, it could be a trap."

Harry nodded and swallowed. The stillness was making him uneasy; he almost preferred an outright confrontation, at least that way he knew who he was dealing with. His eyes darted around the scene, taking in the abandoned condition of the houses and the bare branches of the sparse trees. "Is there that possibility of Death Eaters?" he asked quietly.

"Most likely not, all of them were caught and put on trial. If they're not dead then they're rotting in Azkaban," Draco replied. He never took his eyes off the dark window of a house three doors down from where he was standing; his instincts told him that there was something wrong with it. His patience was rewarded when he saw a flicker of movement in the faint moonlight. "Come on!" and he took off running. Harry, surprised and confused, took a split second before sprinting after Draco. Their wands were out and lighted as the two hurried down the road.

The stairs creaked as they hurried up what used to be a porch, their steps echoing off the planks. "Expulso!" The door crash open and onto the floor, but Draco and Harry, uncaring, stepped over it and headed towards the stairs that would lead them to the second floor. A single corridor waited for them, with four doors that would lead to a different room. Taking in a deep breath that would calm him, Draco closed his eyes and tried to picture the layout of the house and coordinate it with the window he saw the movement in. Choosing the wrong door could be the last thing he ever did. Finally, he opened them and slowly progressed to the last door at the end of the corridor.

Harry's heart was hammering as he watched Draco slowly turn the rusty knob of the door. The only time he'd ever felt like this was in his seventh year, the final confrontation with Voldemort. He braced himself for what lay behind the door, knowing that Ginny could very well be dead. Whatever it was, he was ready.

The door creaked open to reveal a filthy cramped room with an over turned chair and a paint-chipped table. The window was covered with grime as it over looked the entire area locality, including where Harry and Draco were standing moments earlier. Taking a few steps forward, they surveyed the space when the door creaked to a close. Whipping around, Harry's wand illuminated a sinister man that had been hidden by the door when they walked in. He had one hand wrapped around the mouth of Ginny and in the other hand, the stolen wand.

Draco's throat seized up at the sight of her. His anger rose up like bile in his throat, filling every particle of his being with rage. There was a moment when he was rooted to the spot with his fury, and it appeared Harry was the same way.

The old man took this as an advantage. He muttered a spell and both Harry's and Draco's feet rooted to the wooden floor. They were unable to move. He cackled gleefully at the sight of their slightly shocked expressions. Even though their wands were still outstretched, neither dared any magic, fearing that Ginny could be harmed.

Harry was the first to speak as it seemed that Draco's seething had glued his lips shut as well. "What do you want from us," he managed to say.

He laughed again, "What I can't have. Isn't that what we all want? I'm sure Malfoy would agree."

"Name your price, let the girl go. Give Ginny back to us," Draco said coldly.

Ginny's face was streaked from tears, her cries muffled by the hand that held her. "You mean you want the Muggle loving whore back?" He laughed again, "Lucius must be turning in his grave, Draco."

It was then Harry finally recognized the man. "Mr. Burke?" he uttered.

"Recognize me now, did you?" he whispered rasply.

"What are you doing here? The last time I saw you—"

"It doesn't matter anymore!" he exploded, "I have nothing now!"

"And you think that this is the only way you can get it back? By kidnapping my fiancée and demanding ransom?" Harry's yelling was magnified by the walls, bouncing back. _You'll never get away with this_ he thought, but kept it to himself. They were in an extremely dangerous situation with a mad man.

"I never expected to get away with this! The money was just to tempt Havelock into the plan. I just want the satisfaction of seeing you lose the thing you love most, both of you love most!"

"I've never done anything to you!"

"Oh really? Acadia Lestat! Does that bring anything up?!"

The name didn't bring up any memories for Harry so he stood there, still staring at the older man.

It was Draco who spoke next. "Acadia Burke Lestat was convicted of a Death Eater and sentenced to Azkaban for life. She died not long afterwards."

"She meant everything to me," whispered Caractacus Burke, rivets of tears slowly sliding down his face. "It wasn't her fault that she was a Death Eater, her husband deceived her into joining. She knew it was wrong, she never killed anyone but you had to track her down!"

"She was a Death Eater, even if I wasn't the one to catch her, someone would eventually have."

"And now she's dead. My little angel is dead." Ginny suddenly chose that moment to struggle, perhaps taking advantage of his slackened grip. It was not a good idea, for he suddenly intensified his grasp. "Now you're going to pay, the both of you!" His laughter was sickening as he pressed his wand into the throbbing vein of Ginny's neck.

"NO!" Harry cried out.

"Sectumsempra!" shouted Draco at the same time.

The jet of light missed Ginny by a hair and hit Caractacus in the chin. It was like the incident in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom again. He convulsed, jerking Ginny out of his arms as an invisible knife slashed him again and again, spraying blood everywhere.

"Relashio," murmured Draco, freeing their feet from the bind. His eyes were transfixed on the thrashing body, a gateway of memories coming back. He looked over to Ginny who looked absolutely horrified; her face was spattered with his blood. He watched as Harry ran over to her, taking her sobbing figure into his arms, holding her. He could hear him soothingly whisper to her, "It's all over now, you're safe."

The heavy thumping of feet indicated the arrival of Ministry officials as they stormed up the stairs. Bursting through the door, they took one look at the blood drenched corpse and their jaws hit the floor.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Oh yeah! Finally got that over with. Sorry, I could have had that up much sooner but I'm a lazy so there you go. There's my excuse. Only a couple more chapters to go. I still have to make up my mind, Harry or Draco?

Oh, and Mr. Burke is the guy who ran Borgin and Burkes years ago and Acadia Lestat is the daughter I made up for him.

Thanks to all reviewers! You guys all make my week :D

brooke-ella1790

Kumiko 1906

x oh so daring

Baby seal

lemondroplover

Elle

Sarah- JK hates Draco? That just ruined my day. I was so bent on my theory of how Draco is a deeper person and JK would develop that in Deathly Hallows. Well, big disappointment there.


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ****Raincoast**** Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**-------------------------------------**

Making sure that Ginny was asleep, Harry silently slipped out of her room and closed the door with a final click. He evaluated the rest of the flat, scanning for missing items or anything else out of place. _At least Malfoy cleaned things up_ he thought dryly then he shook his head trying to rid any last thoughts of him. Since Ginny had been found two weeks ago, Draco Malfoy had slithered back into the shadows where he belonged. Harry had passed him a few times at the Ministry but neither had spoken to each other. The last time he saw him was when they were pulled into Donovan's office, both congratulated on their success. Harry's face had been splattered on the cover of every publishing known to the Wizarding world while Draco's name had only been mentioned once or twice in the article.

Outside, the press discreetly clamored for the occupants in the small flat. They attempted to gain entry by Floo so many had tried that Harry had to have the fireplace temporarily taken off the network. They were bombarded daily with owls, asking for interviews and replies. One even boldly knocked on the front door, a quill clasped in one hand and a tablet in the other; ready to write down anything they would share with her. Harry had blatantly slammed the door in her horse face.

As for Ginny, she was rushed to St Mungo's for a checkup after she was found. After being assessed by a team of the best available Healers, she was given a sleeping draught. For following week, Weasleys swamped the entire fourth floor, creating pandemonium among the residents until an overwhelmed Healer almost begged Harry to take her home.

She barely spoke; her thoughts always seemed to wander off into space. "_She's in shock, give her time,"_ was the Healers had all whispered to him but he still couldn't help but still worry about her. Even the presence of her family did little to help; she just didn't want to talk, always making up excuses to get out of it.

_Mrow! _Tabitha had come out looking for food. She was cranky after being neglected for a period of time, and appeared to hate Harry even more than usual after he returned. She did everything possible if it meant annoying him: scrambling onto the seat just as Harry was sitting down, leaving holes and claw marks in his clothes and shedding in huge heaps.

"Alright Tabs, let's get you some food." Opening the cupboard in the kitchen, he took out some cans of Muggle cat food that Hermione had dropped the day before. He struggled with the manual opener before victoriously dumping the contents in Tabitha's bowl. She sniffed it for a moment before turning up her cat nose at the grey mush. "Don't be picky," he said to her, "it's all you're getting for food."

He brewed himself a cup of coffee, taking a sip of the bitter concoction. The movement of the pictures of The Daily Prophet caught his eye as he was wiping down the counter. The image, he recognized, was taken at the almost-wedding. A clear shot of Blaise Zabini standing at the front of the aisle. Quickly scanning the words, he furiously threw the paper away in the rubbish bin. How dare they bring up the issue of their interrupted wedding! Hinting at a wild and secret relationship that Ginny may have had with Zabini! Harry ran his fingers through his hair, trying to push away his violent emotions.

_Meow_

He looked over to Tabitha who had settled herself in her sleeping basket, her food still untouched. After a few moments of trying to make herself comfortable, she crawled back out, dragging something in her mouth. Reading over and tugging the offending piece of fabric free, he discovered it was a wrinkled, white dress shirt. It belonged to Malfoy. Anger engulfed him as thoughts he tried to lock away came rushing back. Flinging the shirt back on the floor, Tabitha hissed irritably and hurried away, probably to the bathroom where she had her makeshift nest of towels. _He'll never have Ginny.__ She's too good for anyone like him_. _Never!_

-------------------------------------

He buried himself in a load of work to keep himself from thinking of her, but still, he couldn't concentrate without something reminding him of her. Finally, he gave up, throwing his quill on the half-filled parchment. "Jinx!" he called out. An elderly House Elf appeared with a _pop _and bowed.

"Master Malfoy," he greeted.

"Cancel my lunch appointment with Robert Pickering tomorrow," he ordered and dismissed the elf with a wave of his hand.

After Jinx had disappeared, Draco got up and got the decanter that sat on the mantle. Pouring himself a glass of expensive brandy, he sat back into his leather chair, starring into the flames of the fire. The reds of the embers was the almost the shade of Ginny's brilliant hair. He sighed tiredly and ran his hands through his perfect hair, mussing it up till it was a disheveled mess. He wanted to see her more than anything. He had received an owl from Blaise that morning, telling him that Ginny was safely at home now with Saint Potter by her side.

He opened the top right drawer and took out the ring box. The ring still sat inside, all its glory untouched.

"Are you thinking about her again?" Alastair Malfoy had an annoying habit of showing up when he was least wanted. Most of the time, the resident painting above the fireplace was left empty but recently, he seemed to visit repeatedly.

Draco growled impatiently. Did he have to show up at this ungodly hour? "I see you've got nothing better to do but to bother me."

"You seemed troubled and for what? A girl that's not even worth your time. You're better off without her."

"I don't need advice from a century old painting."

"You're pathetic."

"You're dead."

Alastair sighed, "Narcissa's worried about you."

"Don't bring my mother into this."

"Well you won't listen either way. You're lucky Lucius doesn't know about this."

"Lucius is quarantined so he can't wander the place trying to tell me how to run things around here," Draco snapped.

Alastair raised an eyebrow, "obviously there was no love lost between you two."

He snorted, "Lucius was a bastard, anyone who knew him can tell you that much."

"You do realize that's my grandson you're talking about there."

It was Draco's turn to raise his eyebrow. "You were fortunate enough to have died before he ever came around." He paused before continuing, "sometimes I wonder if you're legitimate. You don't look like any of us."

"You mean the hair?" He looked up his own hair, similar to Draco's with the exception of the color, a copper brown. "My wife had the blonde hair, unfortunately Abraxas inherited it when he was born. Then it was passed down to Lucius and then you."

"Well that explains everything," he said sarcastically.

"You asked." Alastair shrugged.

"Yes, now I'm going to ask you to leave," Draco said as callously as possible, his head spinning slightly from the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

Alastair sneered, one trait that had been passed down the Malfoy lineage. "Maybe I was wrong. You're not worth her time," then he left, off to find another portrait, leaving his words ringing in the study.

-------------------------------------

Ginny awoke with a start, another nightmare. It was still dark but the grey light was just starting to creep in through the window. A pair of arms was encircled around her torso and immediately she thought _Draco_ But it wasn't him, only Harry snoring slightly. For the past couple weeks, she dreamt of Caractacus Burke, his chilling face with every real detail. Sometimes in the dream, she got away from him and sometimes, no one came to save her. It always the same in the end, she would cry out for Draco before she would wake up.

Pulling out of Harry's embrace, she slipped out of the room. She lit a crackling fire and sat down on the couch, pulling her legs up against her chest. Tabitha padded silently out of where ever she was hiding and leaped up beside Ginny. Scratching Tabitha's round belly, she let her thoughts drift back to Draco. "I should be grateful that I have Harry," she whispered to no one in particular. "Then why can't I get him out of my head?"

Tabitha responded by rubbing her head against Ginny's leg, the low rumble of purr that indicated her satisfaction. "Maybe Hermione can help and maybe she'll bring along Crookshanks," she teased. Instantly, the cat's purring stopped, ears flattened against her head in dislike. Ginny laughed, Tabitha and Crookshanks hated each other with a passion. They always fought whenever they were brought together and could barely tolerate each other's presence. Still hissing, Tabitha hopped off the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. She returned a moment later, dragging the white shirt. Depositing the prize proudly at Ginny's feet, she sat on her haunches with a pompous look on her cat features. Ginny picked it up, running her fingers over the cloth, a tear slipped from her eye. "Tabitha, where did you get this?" she choked as she buried her face into the shirt.

It was the only part Draco that she had left.

-------------------------------------

"Am I selfish, Luna?"

"Hmm? Oh no, of course not," she answered serenely before taking a sip of her nettle wine. They were tucked away in a secluded booth in the corner of The Leaky Cauldron. Today, the crowd was thick and full so they were able to talk without too much risk of being heard, unless someone was deliberately eavesdropping on their conversation.

Ginny took a drink of her own hot butterbeer from her half full mug, letting the drink warm her from the inside. The wind had picked up again, turning the weather cold and dreary.

"Are you and Harry still getting married?"

Ginny sighed, "we're putting the wedding off until we can find another date but I don't know if I can go through that again."

"They can't force you, you know that," she paused before throwing her another look. "There's something that you're not telling me."

Taking a deep breath, she motioned to Luna to come closer. "I think I'm in love with… Draco Malfoy."

Luna fell back with an expression beyond shocked. "_Draco Malfoy?_" she hissed between her teeth. "I thought you were going say that a Blibbering Humdinger had gotten to you! Not Draco Bloody Malfoy!"

It was Ginny's turn to be shocked, Luna never cussed. After the initial surprise wore off between them, Ginny hid her face in the palm of her hands. "I can't stop thinking about him."

Luna offered her a handkerchief from her robe pocket.

"Thank you," she said as she accepted it, wiping her traitorous tears.

Luna waited for a moment before cautiously asking "you don't love Harry?"

Ginny deliberately kept her eyes down, playing with the ring on her left finger. "Not the way I love Draco," she finally answered.

"Have you told him this?"

"Harry?"

"No, Draco Malfoy. Have you told him that you love him?"

"Yes."

"Did he tell you the same thing?"

Ginny thought hard, sorting through all the memories where he was present. "No," she said finally. "He never said it to me."

Luna soothingly rubbed Ginny's back as she began to sob again. "Don't worry about it. Your feng shui is just a little off, we'll make everything right again."

"What have I done, Luna?"

-------------------------------------

"Please don't tell me you're still a love-sick fool!" Alastair was particularly short-tempered these few days. "If you want her, go get her."

"It doesn't work that way," Draco said simply, trying to focus on the report he was writing. "And I'm not love-sick."

"You're working furiously, obviously trying to forget her. If you're not love-sick then you're insane."

"I'm just catching up on some paperwork, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Nothing, except work won't help stress."

Draco could have told him that he could help his stress by bringing home other women but decided against it; Alastair was already touchy enough.

"Ignoring me won't help either."

"Have you ever been in love, Alastair?"

He seemed taken aback for a moment before replying. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Then tell me, grandfather, why you seem to know so much about a subject you have never experienced."

He sighed dejectedly. "I'm trying to keep you from making my mistake."

Draco raised an eyebrow, intrigued and astonished at the same time. Setting down the quill, he turned the pace the painting. "Do tell," he drawled.

"Now that got your attention didn't it?"

"Well, it certainly does sound scandalous."

"There was a girl that I loved—"

"Wait, you said you've never been in love."

"I lied!" he snapped. "I loved Clio but I married Tatiana instead because my parents told me to and she had connections!"

Draco didn't quite know what to make of his great grandfather's confession. He sat mutely in his chair, trying to absorb what he just heard. It wasn't unlike his own situation. When Lucius had been alive, he suggested—no, told Draco that he would one day marry Pansy Parkinson. Now, he was dead and the Parkinsons had fled England, never heard from since. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he quietly questioned Alastair. "What do you want me to do?"

"Go tell her you want to be by her side forever! Tell her that you love her and you're never going to let go!"

"It won't change anything. She's still with Potter."

"Then at least you'll know that you actually tried! You won't have to live with the regret that you let her leave without putting up a fight! Don't let her slip away!"

"And if I do?"

"Then you're even more pathetic than I thought. Don't do this for her, do this for yourself." He stalked off in disgust, and not for the first time either.

Draco reached into the drawer and pulled out the ring box again. A sudden memory struck him, it was what Lucius had said to him before his first Quidditch game. _"__Malfoys__ never lose, Draco. Don't let Potter beat you at this."_ But he did lose, and Potter was the one who had won.

He thought of Ginny and what he was giving up to Potter. "Not this time," he growled before racing out the door, the velvet box still gripped in his hand.

-------------------------------------

**A/N:** ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING KIDDING ME? I would hang myself before I ever end this story with Harry/Ginny! Come on, I thought you guys knew me better than that.

Ahhh, we're so close to end! I don't know what to do after I'm done this story. I don't know if I'm going write anymore, I'm just so busy, I can't find time to do this anymore.

Thank you all reviewers! Huggles for all!

Baby seal

sw8angel

AuntAnnie

harrypotterchick4ever

JulieMalfoyZabini

Robin

brooke-ella1790

lemondroplover

christy86


	34. The End

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ****Raincoast**** Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**-------------------------------------**

The quiet clinking of silverware hitting the delicate china plates filled part of the elegant atmosphere along with the melodic notes of the piano and the polite chatter amongst each of the tables. It was an occasion that called for upswept do's and dress robes to suit the atmosphere. They were in swanky _Le __Pendillant __Allumer_, a new restaurant that had just opened the richer part of Châlons-en-Champagne in France. The waiting lists for a dinner reservation were absolutely ridiculously long, many people ordered months in advance. Even the richest of the rich were put on waiting lists. Fortunately, _Le __Pendillant __Allumer _was willing to make an exception for _the_ Harry Potter. Hermione had thought it would be nice to have a change of scenery, so they'd obtained a Portkey to France for the evening.

Pushing the food on her plate back and forth, Ginny listlessly listened to the banter between Ron and Harry. "The Cannons will eventually come back, they've had a slow start this season but it'll get better."

"No, no, they're never going to bounce back since they replaced their keeper with Nike Freymann. She can't catch anything, and the other team always ends up scoring."

"_Excusez-moi__ de __vous __déranger_," interrupted the waiter, retrieving the empty dishes with a simple wave of his wand. After he had disappeared, everyone else at the table resumed their conversation.

Glancing over the tops of the elegant hairstyles, Ginny took in the expensive paintings on the wall, some of the portraits gathered together and talking animatedly in rapid French. For a moment, she thought she saw a familiar pale face, looming just over all the others but when she blinked, he was gone.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Hermione asked, finally noticing her forlorn expression.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine." She replied, smoothing the out the wrinkles of her peach silk dress. "I just have a lot on my mind."

Instantly, Harry had his hand on hers, "we can go home if you're not feeling well."

"No, I'm fine. Excuse me, I just need to use the loo." She got up from her seat and hurried to the bathroom before anyone else could get up and follow her.

In the empty lavatory, she turned on the taps and splashed cold water on her flushed face, muttering to herself. "Stupid, why would he be here? Just imagining things." When she dried her face and looked at the mirror, she gave a strangled scream that couldn't seem to come out of her throat. There was more than one reflection.

"You look lovely in peach," he murmured into her hair, his hands sliding up to her shoulders.

"You shouldn't be here," she said with a shaky breath.

He didn't answer, instead he pressed kisses along the side of her neck, taking her breath completely and utterly. "I've missed you," he whispered hoarsely. He stopped to look in the mirror, to admire their reflections. They fit together perfectly, with their arms intertwined, it felt _right._

"I love you."

It felt like time had stopped for Ginny, eternity had frozen just for them. Her heart beats died away and her breaths ceased. But then, like a dam, it unleashed everything it held back.

"You know I can't do this," she said angrily, flinging the door open and dashing into the narrow hall.

He grabbed a hold of her wrist, pulling her back into his arms. "I love you," he said again, as if that was reason enough for her to stay. "Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because I have to think about more than just myself!"

"Then think about me," he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I love you, Ginny Weasley."

"This wasn't supposed to be this way."

"I know, he murmured, "but it doesn't change a single thing."

"Ginny?" Harry appeared in the hallway, shocked at what he saw. His emerald eyes darted furiously from her to Draco.

"Potter," he greeted in a cold voice. There was a snide undertone in his remark, a mocking gleam in the grey of his eyes. _He_ was holding Ginny.

Abandoning everything logical thought, Harry dove at Draco, throwing punches with his fists. Draco responded to the assault with just as much anger. The two men dragged each other out of the hall and into the dining room, alarming many of the French customers as the two crashed into tables, shattering the delicate porcelain and crystal. Ron, seeing Harry trying to take down Draco, jumped right in to help to him.

"Stop!" cried Ginny, trying to pull them off of each other.

It took Hermione, and three waiters to separate them. Draco's nose was bleeding and his immaculate hair a mess. Harry on the other hand had an ugly bruise that was starting to form on his cheek and Ron was just red with anger that they'd been separated before he got a good punch in. The staff of _Le __Pendillant __Allumer _tried to calm the crowd and keep the three restrained by several robust men while they notified the French authorities.

"Malfoy!" spat Ron as if he had something distasteful in his mouth. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?

"Get out!" yelled Harry, "don't ever bother us again!"

Draco wasn't paying attention to either of them, he was still starring at Ginny with indifference on his face. It was deathly quiet as everyone watched with held breaths as the scene unfolded. "You know how I feel, Gin. I can't make your decision for you."

She took a step towards him but was halted back by Harry's voice. "Ginny, please" he pleaded. "I love you."

Tears filled her eyes, rolling down her cheeks in streams. She closed her eyes, "I love you Harry, but not as much you deserve. I'm sorry."

Harry watched, still restrained by the French men, as Ginny ran to Draco Malfoy. He had no choice; even if her locked up, he could not lock up her heart. She was no longer his.

Draco had freed his arms so that he could wrap them around Ginny. "I love you too," she had whispered into his ear, and for once in his life, he knew he couldn't ask for more.

**-------------------------------------**

"—stealing a portkey pass! Brawling in public! You've been banned from Châlons-en-Champagne!" Albert Donovan was beyond mad, he was outraged—no, seething. "What do you have to say about that?!"

"Absolutely nothing, sir." Draco looked absolutely bored with an air of smugness.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't terminate your position here right now!"

"You'd miss me."

Donovan could have laughed if Draco wasn't in a huge mess at the moment. The boy always seemed to amuse him, even if everything he did pissed him off. "I presume the gossip that's been going on is true," he said harshly.

"Since when did you believe everything you read, Albert?"

"I—never mind that!"

"If it matters to you so much to know, then yes, it is true."

He sighed before sitting back in his chair, "I hope you know what you're doing, Malfoy."

"Who are you to lecture me?"

"It's one thing to chase after a beautiful witch, it's quite another to chase after the beautiful witch of someone you hate."

"I didn't _chase_ after her because she was with Potter!"

"I'm just warning you. I know Arthur Weasley isn't taking this lightly and neither are his boys."

"Well thank you for your advice, I'll be sure to think about the evil thing that I committed" said Draco sardonically, getting up from his chair and slamming the door as he left.

Shaking his head, Donovan wiped his brow with a handkerchief. "What have I done? I only assigned him to her because they hated each other, now look where that got them." A knock on the door interrupted his soliloquy.

"Sir, Mr. Potter wants to see you in his office."

"Why doesn't he come to me?"

"He says it's urgent."

He harrumphed, "Fine."

Harry's small office was within a short walking distance from Donovans, but it was the many twists and turns that annoyed him when walking there. Giving a short rap before entering, Donavan glared at Harry. "This better be good."

"I finished the report you wanted," he threw a thick manila file on the table in front of him.

"You couldn't have sent that with Lydia?"

"No, I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

Harry set the quill he had been writing down and looked up at him. "What did Malfoy have to say?" His voice was cleverly disguised in disinterest and calm as he spoke.

Donovan knew better and immediately, his annoyance vanished. "He said that he didn't chase after her because she was with you," he said mildly, gauging his reaction. It was then he suddenly noticed a change in Harry's office. All the smiling pictures of him and Ginny were gone.

"I put them away," he said, as if reading Donovan's thoughts.

"Put what away?" he lied politely.

"The pictures. Every time I saw her, I kept thinking of Malfoy."

An awkward silence hung between them as he resumed his writing. The quill making scratching noise as it came in contact with the parchment. "Harry, you and I know that Malfoy may be one of the most infuriating people we know, but I can tell that he really loves —"

"With all due respect Sir, I really can't handle this right now. I just lost the love of my life to him. I don't need someone telling me how great he is."

Choosing to take this opportunity to leave, Donovan stopped just before closing the door behind him. "She's happy, let her go if you love her."

"It doesn't look like I have much choice, do I?"

**-------------------------------------**

"Hello," he whispered into her ear, startling her.

"Oh, you scared me there. When did you get home?"

Home. It was a word Draco could certainly get used to hearing from her. She would be here, at the manor every day, waiting for him. He shook himself out of his daydream. "Just now, how was your day?"

"Distressing. I went to go see Mum today and she couldn't stop crying long enough for me to understand anything she said." She sighed before continuing, "Dad and the rest still aren't talking to me, especially Ron."

"I think I can live with that."

"Draco, I'm being serious."

Before he could reply, a House-Elf appeared with a crack of smoke. It handed Ginny a cup of steaming tea before bowing and disappearing again. "I picked up some of your clothes from your flat today."

"Did you feed Tabitha?"

"Actually I brought her. The damn cat wouldn't stay behind anyways."

She smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you," she said.

"I love you," he said. It felt wonderful to say those three words without anything holding him back.

"I told Mum that we would have dinner with the family next week, when Dad has his evening off."

That wonderful feeling was gone, dread replaced it instead. "What?" he asked dumbly.

"Draco, please. Don't force to choose between you and my family. You're both very important to me and I don't want lose either one."

He was torn; either make Ginny happy and let her family murder him or lose Ginny and keep everything intact. It was tough decision but her warm eyes reminded him that he would do anything for her. "Okay, anything for you."

"I love you," she whispered before kissing him.

**-------------------------------------**

It was an embarrassing and painful affair, the table was surrounded by collected glares and wordless conversations. At the beginning, Draco had tried being polite but he quickly learned that it was more to his advantage to keep his mouth shut and to just glare back.

"So," began Molly, trying to break the silence.

"I stopped by your flat today, Gin, and it was empty," Arthur said between spoonfuls of his soup.

"I've, um, been staying somewhere else."

Ron muttered something inaudible under his breath that caused Molly to yell "Ronald!"

"You know it's true, Mum."

"I will not have this kind of talk in my house," she said warningly, brandishing her spoon as an extra threat.

"This wouldn't be happening if Harry was still in the picture," he muttered again, this time loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That's enough, Ron!" Ginny had burst up from her seat. "You don't know anything!"

"I know enough to not dump Harry for the next bloke that comes along! Really, what was it Ginny? Money? Did he offer you money in exchange for—"

"ENOUGH!" Everyone was hushed by Arthur Weasley. "Malfoy, come with me," he commanded.

Ginny shot Draco a helpless look before they left the room. He swallowed and tried to tell himself that everything was going to fine; he wasn't going to be murdered… or worse.

Making their way through the hallways, they climbed a set of stairs up the attic. Clearing away the dust away from two boxes with his wand, Arthur motioned for Draco to sit down. He lit a lamp which cast an eerie glow on the small room. "Alright, let's get this settled. What are your motives towards my daughter?"

"Nothing sir, I love her and I want to marry her."

"You knew she was with Harry before, was that what attracted you?"

"No, that wasn't. Mr. Weasley, I know what you're thinking. I love your daughter, I would never hurt her."

He stared at him, evaluating his little confession. "And if I say 'no' to this?"

"It's not your decision to say 'no'."

Arthur heaved a long sigh. "Ginny is my only daughter. That makes her special and sets her apart from my other boys. We've never had much money and she's always had to have second hand from her brothers, but we've given her all the love we can," he paused. "I'm not sure I'm ready to give her away."

"But you were with Potter."

"It's different with Harry. I've watched him grow up with my boys and I know that he'll treat her with everything she deserves."

"And you think I won't?"

He frowned at Draco. "You cannot blame be for being prejudice. I will always be prejudiced towards you, your family name and the house of Slytherin."

"What if I ask her even if you said 'no'?"

"My sons and I will come and personally make you change your mind."

"What can I do to change _your_ mind? To make you think that I am someone worthy of your daughter?"

"Leave her; let her go back to Harry. If you truly love her, then you will let her go."

"I've tried that, it's not humanly possible."

"Then how are you going to prove anything to me?"

"I don't have to prove anything to you, Mr. Weasley. It's only Ginny I have to prove it to." Not wanting to continue the conversation any longer, he got up and left, leaving a smug Arthur behind.

**-------------------------------------**

Draco came back in the kitchen, his expression betraying nothing of his earlier discussion. Arthur appeared only moments later, his features the very same.

"Ginny, I wish to speak to you now."

She nodded meekly and followed her father up to the attic, the only place to decently talk without worrying about someone overhearing—unless someone was in Ron's room, then one could hear everything.

"Dad, please don't," she said, her tears surfacing again.

"How do you even know what I'm going to say before I even begin?"

"Because I know you'll side with Ron."

"Sweetheart…" he held his daughter, letting her cry.

"I love him, Daddy, with all my heart. I can't imagine anything else without him."

"Truly?"

"Truly, please don't separate us."

He wiped away her tears, mopping his sleeve at the corners of her eyes. "If I wanted to, I couldn't come between you two."

"What do you mean?" she asked confusedly.

"If you love him, go to him."

"Really?"

"Really."

"What about everyone else? What about Ron? He'll hate me forever."

"Don't worry about them, I'll get them sorted out eventually."

"I love you, Daddy," she cried, overcome with joy.

Arthur held her tight, moisture coming to his own eyes. He knew his little girl had to grow up, he just didn't want it to be so soon.

**-------------------------------------**

"What did you two talk about?"

"Nothing," answered Draco.

"No, really, tell me."

He only smiled and pulled his scarf tighter. The wind had picked up through the evening, dropping the temperature by several degrees. After dinner, they'd taken a short walk to Ottery St. Catchpole. The entire town was dark and asleep with only a few street lanterns to light their way. There was park in the center of the town with a walking path that led through it. The trees were bare, the branches had shed their leaves for the coming of winter. "Ginny," he said.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"You," she smiled.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Say that again," he whispered to her. Their faces so close that the puffs of air mixed and mingled together.

"I love you."

He kissed her, slow and perfect, the way she'd always imagined the perfect kiss to be. When he pulled back, he slipped his fingers between her cold ones. "Marry me."

She was stunned for a moment, trying to grasp what he'd just said.

"Marry me," he said again, "I love you."

"That's it?"

"What? Were you expecting champagne and rose petals?"

"Well… no actually."

"So?"

"What if I say no?"

Draco resisted in rolling his eyes. Ginny had an uncanny resemblance to her father that seemed to surface during all the inopportune moments. "I don't think there's a choice here." He lifted her hand, still intertwined with his. On her left finger, he had skillfully slipped the beautiful ring on without her noticing. "It was my grandmother's," he added.

Ginny was speechless and the only word that came to mind was, "Yes!" she screamed, "I will marry you!"

Laughing, he lifted her up into the air before bringing her back down again. "I love you, Draco Malfoy," she whispered.

His forehead touched hers as he leaned forward. "I love you, Ginny Weasley. Forever and ever."

**-------------------------------------**

**A/N:** Wow, a lot of 'I love you's in this chapter. Boogie!

Wait, was it too cheesy?

Well… I think I can safely be assured that I will not be murdered in my sleep. Hopefully…

For the scene in the park, think the one from 'Notting Hill', only without the gate to stop them.

So this being the last chapter, I'm going to make my last author's note long-ish.

Thanks, hugs and kisses to all.

JulieMalfoyZabini

Kumiko 1906

Baby seal

harrypotterchick4ever

brooke-ella1790

christy86

x oh so daring

Thank you for all the little comments and suggestions that kept me going on till the end.

Thank you Tina for helping me improve. I know we haven't been talking a lot (I'm sorry, we've been busy) but thanks for making me continue this when I was going to abandon it.

I want to thank the shippers of d/g. I don't care if Jk thinks she's sunk the ship, we've still managed to keep floating and still alive. Without all you guys, this would not exist. I'll always be a shipper till the very end.

This is my first and only novel length story. I seriously doubt taking on another project like this again. I will not be writing anymore except for the occasional one-shot but I'll still be hanging out, popping in once in a while. School is very demanding, this is my last year of high school. I've been accepted into a local college which I will be attending next year so I will have even less time for much.

I'm going to miss this so much, it has become a part of me, planning the next chapter before I even start writing. It's going to be hard, going back to the pre-Potter days and cutting back on my obsession.

Since this the last chapter (sniff) please leave a little review for me. Tell me what you thought of the story from start to beginning. I know it really sucked at the beginning but thank you being there throughout this entire thing.

So, to wrap this all up, thank you!!!! I love you all!

Goodbye.

Kas


End file.
